


The Farmer Witch

by MysticalJelly



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 67,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalJelly/pseuds/MysticalJelly
Summary: The story of a magical girl as she becomes accustom to life on her late grandfather's farm. She tries to keep her secret while dealing with the prejudice against her kind and the daily struggles of farm life. Along the way she grows closer to the people of Pelican Town, especially a brooding, young man who will change her life forever.(Eventual Sebastian x FemaleFarmer)
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 158





	1. The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> **[Disclaimer: Please note that some of the characters have been or will be altered from their in-game personalities to fit the story. This is just a self-interpretation of the characters in a more realistic fashion to allow room for more of a story line.]**

Alice got up, straightening her back as she finished watering the last of the crops in her field. It had been a little over a month since the dark-haired young woman had moved to the Valley of the Stars. Although her former Master had told her much about the beautiful valley, she was still stunned by its beauty from the first moment she set foot on the land. Untouched by the pollution of the modern world, Stardew Valley was a rare, mystical place, where magic still roamed freely and covered the earth in splendid wonder. To its mortal inhabitants, the valley was perhaps like any other, but to the mystically trained eye, there was far more to the hills and forests surrounding this paradise. The land was fertile enough to grow most any type of fruit or vegetation imaginable, the waters were clean enough that legendary fish of unheard origins swam through its waters, and the Junimo still rummaged through the trees, seeking hiding spots from human eyes and building their huts from grass and twigs. These were only some of the reasons why the young witch had traveled to this quiet, country retreat. The largest reasons though included the passing of her grandfather – a simple farmer who had written his farm out to Alice as part of her inheritance – and also her Master's own advice of course.

The Warlock who had trained her for many years had set her out on a journey to find the valley after seeing her being suffocated by the daily monotonies of a city life. 'Go to the Valley of the Stars', he had told her, 'seek out the wizard, Rasmodius, my own Master and Teacher.' This was the advice he had given her. For magical folk like themselves, city life held little to no satisfaction. Magic came from nature, and the city had snuffed out most of the beauty of the land long ago. To really get in touch with the magic spark within herself, she knew she had to follow her Master's advice and leave. It wasn't difficult however; she had hated her mundane job for a large corporation, finding it pointless. But becoming a farmer like her grandfather? She had never envisioned such a life for herself. But when she had finally opened the deed to the farm her grandfather had left her, and read the letter within, she had been inspired to try such a life out for herself.

And now here she was, one month gone by and somehow, she was still standing. Somehow, she had gotten through the Spring and managed to forge ahead into the Summer season. She had just now finished planting the first batch of crops that would hopefully bring her some improved revenue to the farm. Every coin she made as profit, she would just re-invest right back into the farm, eventually she would be able to start making some real upgrades to the land and make her living this way. But for now, she only had a small farm house, some tools, and a few measly sprinklers to her name. How proud her Master would be….

In the short month that Alice had been in the valley, she had managed to meet and interact with every one of the small town's inhabitants. Everyone from the reliable mayor Lewis, to the grump of a Joja employee Shane. Everyone… except the man she had been sent to find. The man who may be able to help her attune herself better to the arcane powers and natural elements found deep within the sacred valley. Her Master had left her little instruction on how to find the Wizard, except explaining to her that he lived on the far side of a lake and in a traditional Wizard's Tower.

Alice had gone looking for the tower a few days after settling in to town, but the only thing she found on the far side of the mountain lake was a guild of 'Adventurers' – if you could even call them that. Two elderly men selling swords and boots and handing out rewards to traveler's who helped clear out the local mines of various monstrosities… Adventurers indeed… But they were kind enough and were happy to explain the local dangers to the young woman. One of the men, Marlon, had even given Alice an old, rusted (and broken) sword as a means of defense. She didn't have the heart to tell him that her magic alone would be more useful to repelling the beasts of the mines. Actually, she had thought better of bringing up her magic at all to the men. Although it was true that any REAL monster slayer would be able to recognize a witch when they saw one, she didn't want to make enemies of the local warriors just yet. In fact, she had neglected to mention her magical heritage to any of the townsfolk yet. Perhaps some things were better left unsaid after all.

In any event, the young woman had determined that the mountain lake was not the lake her Master had indicated to her, for the only other destination on the lakeside seemed to be the home of the carpenter, Robin, and her mixed family. She had introduced Alice to them on the first occasion she visited the mountain shop. Her husband, Demetrius, was an inventor of sorts from what Alice could tell. A pleasant man on first impressions. Their daughter Maru seemed… interesting. In truth, the girl had barely even looked up from her machinery spread across her bedroom floor long enough to acknowledge Alice's presence when Robin introduced them. But Robin's son, Sebastian, was by far the coldest of the three introduces she had that day. When Robin had dragged her down the stairs and to a basement door, Alice watched as the red-haired woman knocked before immediately entering the cave-like bedroom. The room was completely dark, save for the light coming from a computer screen facing the far wall. The light illuminated the face of a pale man, sitting behind a desk, his hands resting on a keyboard as he typed away. He was frowning slightly but had not yet looked up from his screen.

"Sebastian, dear, this is the new farmer I was telling you about. She moved in just down the street, you know, Old Farmer Jim's place!" Robin had said brightly.

The young man had finally looked up when it became apparent that the two women were not leaving. He glared at the two, ACTUALLY GLARED! Alice was a bit taken aback by this, but, to be fair, if someone had barged into her room without any real warning, she would probably not be too pleased either. She smiled and held up a hand in a wave of acknowledgement to the carpenter's son, to which Sebastian responded by sighing and returning his gaze to the computer. The witch had felt her jaw drop in the slightest and had heard Robin sigh next to her before shooing her out of the room and back up the stairs.

"Sorry about him, he's not keen on visitors. He's a bit shy you see."

Alice nodded in an understanding fashion, although to her it all sounded like the typical excuses a mother would make for her child. He didn't seem shy, he seemed like a jerk.

Ever since that day, Alice had avoided Robin's residence unless she needed something strictly only the carpenter could provide. Even on her rare visits however, she had never seen the dark-haired young man again while in the home. She HAD seen him on the occasional Friday night in Gus' bar, playing pool with the other younger inhabitants of Pelican Town off in the side room. Once, Abigail, the general store owner's daughter, had even invited Alice over to sit with them. Having no real reason to object, Alice had spent some time with the trio and watched Abigail play 'Journey of the Prairie King' while the two guys played pool. Well, 'play' was a bit misleading. It seemed like Sebastian was less 'playing' pool with Sam then he was humoring the blonde boy. She mentioned this in passing to Abigail on a separate occasion, to which the spunky purple-haired girl only responded – "Yeah, Sam sucks at pool~"

Alice liked Abigail and Sam quite a bit. They were warm and inclusive after getting to know them, and generally seemed to enjoy her presence as much as she enjoyed theirs. Sebastian was a different matter entirely. He rarely smiled and the only times she remembered making full eye contact with him was when he was scowling at her. She just ignored this and pretended that she didn't notice his obvious disdain for her. Same with Shane actually, but at least when Shane was being an ass he had the decency of being an ass to your face. Alice couldn't count the times the unkempt man had told her to 'f*** off', but it was probably equal to the amount of times she had responded 'screw you'. But over time these exchanges had started ending in understanding smiles between the two as they got to know one another better. They still fought and bickered constantly at every interaction, but it was in a brotherly-sisterly sort of way. Shane wasn't so bad, he just liked people to think he was. Alice knew better. No man could truly be that big of a jerk but still be loved so much by the animals he cared for. She had a suspicion that Shane was a big softy on the inside, just like his aunt Marnie.

Alice looked up at the sky. It was only about noon, the day barely starting. Perhaps today would be the day she explored the other local lake – the lake of Cindersap Forest. It was the only other lake nearby, and perhaps hiding in the trees and hillsides she would find what she came here for.

She picked up her axe and backpack and made her way to the south end of her farm.

**I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1! I'm new at writing fanfictions, but I love the Stardew Valley characters and love how easy they are to write into fictional stories. As stated above, I will be altering the personalities of certain characters in later chapters to fit the drama of the story. It would be difficult to create conflict if I didn't alter anyone's personality, since all the characters are designed to be so compatible and friendly, generally speaking. I don't mean to offend anyone by changing one of their favorite characters, it's just to make it a more interesting read. Much love and appreciation to Eric "ConcernedApe" Barone and his wonderful game! – Mystical Jelly**


	2. The Wizard

She picked up her axe and backpack and made her way to the south end of her farm. As she exited her property, she walked towards the lake of Cindersap Forest. As she approached the water's edge, she began to turn West. She knew what laid to the East after all – Marnie's house along with all her livestock. The fences of her cow fields stretch out all the way to the edge of the town itself. If Alice was going to have any luck in finding the Wizard, she would have to travel to the far end of the forest.

The farmer walked past the wooden pier that stretched down into the mouth of the lake, where Shane would often go to drink in the evenings on nights he didn't have to work. She walked for what felt like an hour, until she finally saw it – a large stone tower, covered in vines, looming over the western hillside. She searched passed the trees and bushes until she found a pathway up to the tower.

Alice took a deep breath, both nervous and excited to meet the man who had trained her own Warlock Master. Very few of the magical folk still remained in the world after all; the bloodlines had been diluted almost to extinction. Neither of Alice's parents were magically inclined, but luck for her they were acquaintances with the man who would become Alice's teacher. They all had connections to the valley in which she now stood. Her father had grown up partially on the very farm Alice now tended to, and Alice's teacher had been born in this valley. Alice had questioned the man as to why he had left Pelican Tower in his youth, but he had always danced around the subject, never giving a straight answer.

Alice knocked upon the large wooden door of the tower and waited.

And waited. And waited….

She began to grow impatient and started to wonder if the tower was abandoned after all. She knocked again, louder and longer than the first time. After several more long moments of waiting for a response, finally the door clicked, unlocking and swinging open slightly with a loud creaking noise.

Alice peered into the tower, but all she could see was the faint light of something green in the room beyond.

"Don't just stand there, girl. Enter! Or else leave me to my research…" A man's voice echoed softly from within the darkened room.

Alice didn't hesitate. She knew she had found the proper place, and wasn't about to leave now. She pushed the door open far enough to enter the building before letting it swing shut behind her. She followed the dim green light, which she now saw was coming from a very large cauldron on the floor of the room. Standing behind the cauldron was a man with odd purple hair and black robes, reading from a book and occasionally tossing ingredients from a nearby table into the green smoke of the cauldron's brew.

"I am sorry to disturb you Wizard. I am Alice. I trained as a witch under the guidance of an old pupil of yours from this valley." She explained.

"Hmm… I only ever had the one pupil. So how is he? He never comes to visit his old Master anymore."

"Damon sends his regards. He didn't seem keen on returning to the valley, though I'm not sure why."

The Wizard sighed heavily, shaking his head and finally putting his book down, looking up at Alice. "I'm afraid the poor boy had his heart broken a long, long time ago. I don't believe he will ever be returning to these lands. He is well though, off living his life in the city?"

Alice nodded. So that was why her Master didn't wish to return. How curious. He never seemed the type for romance. "He is well, yes. He suggested I come here to further my magic and get away from the suffocation of the city."

The Wizard scoffed. "Suffocation indeed. No true witch nor wizard can claim to be fully in touch with their magical abilities in a place so far cut off from the natural elements. We gain our power from the earth and the clear sky and the fresh water, just as all living things do. But I would expect you to already know all of this." He looked at Alice through the green fog that filled the room, his face illuminated by the same green substance within the cauldron.

Alice nodded yet again. "I can already feel the difference, just from being in this valley for a few weeks. The magic in this place is palpable."

He smiled, but the smile wasn't comforting. "Yes… the Valley of the Stars they call this place. Though it is inhabited by mortals now, this valley was once a place were many magical folk and creatures gathered. And some still do." He indicated a corner of the room were a tiny sprite-like creature could barely be made out in the darkness. The creature squeaked and vanished as it saw Alice gazing at it.

"The Junimo." Alice stated.

"The Junimo." The Wizard confirmed. "They still call this valley their home. They are friendly creatures and most helpful to farmers such as yourself, fertilizing the earth with their magic. But they are rather difficult to understand without the proper means." He gestured to the potion he was preparing. "I noticed your arrival back in Spring and figured you would be stopping by soon." He took a wooden bowl from the table of ingredients and dipped it into the potion, collecting some of the glowing, green liquid. "This will allow you to hear the voices of the nature spirits. I think you will find that if you help the Junimo in their causes, down the road they will be able to help you as well." He handed her the bowl. "We all live in harmony here in the valley."

Alice found it strange that the Wizard had been expecting her all this time but had not come to meet her on her own farm, instead waiting for her to come across his Tower. But her Master had warned Alice that the Wizard was a strange man, more magically blooded than either of the two of them, and perhaps that made his motives and actions more difficult to understand. She had no reason to distrust the man however, and she had desired to become closer to nature by coming out here to her grandfather's farm. If this potion could more efficiently help her do that, then so be it. She brought the wooden bowl up to her lips and drank until it was empty. She squeezed her eyes shut as the substance hit her taste buds however, not relishing its bitter, gingery taste.

She felt as the magic essence of the potion filled her body and soul. She felt almost light-headed as nature magic rushed around her and through her veins for a brief moment. And then the moment passed, her body adjusted to the spell, and the magic dissipated.

"I trust you will make the most of my welcome gift." The man stated simply. "Now I must be getting back to my studies. Please leave, but feel free to return should you happen upon any objects of arcane significance." He nodded towards the door. Alice understood. It was time for her to leave. She had no doubt that she would indeed return to see the Wizard Rasmodius soon enough.

As Alice left the Wizard's home she had a feeling of accomplishment. She felt a sense of new beginnings, the same as when she first set foot into the valley. This was her home now. And she would indeed make the most of it as the Wizard had requested.

**Here's chapter two~ I will try to get the introductory chapters out of the way quickly so we can move on to more exciting things! Hopefully chapter three will be out by the end of the day. - Mystical Jelly**


	3. Two Requests

The witch walked casually through the forest, occasionally rummaging through bushes for forgeable plants. She had decided to finish her loop of the lake, heading towards Leah's cottage. She wanted to buy a few more seeds from town before returning home. As she continued walking along the lake's edge, she almost ran straight into someone as they stepped out from behind a tree, heading in the opposite direction. She stopped just in time to avoid making contact with the raven-haired man. Sebastian seemed shocked to see her. He took his clunky headphones off from around his ears and rested them around his neck.

"Sorry." He mumbled halfheartedly.

Alice nodded in acknowledgement. "Sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone out this far in the forest." She explained.

He gave a soft chuckle. "You clearly haven't known Abigail long enough. She's always coming out here to spy on the Wizard Tower." He frowned after his statement, almost as if he were upset that she had tricked him into giving away personal information about his friends.

Alice smiled though, slightly more pleased than she needed to be that the man had actually opened up a bit to her. Even after a month living in Pelican Town, she was certain that this was now officially the longest conversation she had had with the Carpenter's son.

"So what about you then? What brings you out this far?" She asked, genuinely curious as to why he was here.

She watched as Sebastian shuffled his feet before looking back up at her and responding. "My Mom lost her favorite axe a while back when she was working out here chopping trees. She hasn't been able to find it. I was just keeping an eye out for it while I get some fresh air…"

Alice nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for it too then. Let Robin know I say 'hello'." She didn't want to push her luck by trying to have a prolonged conversation with the man. Of the few things she actually knew about Sebastian, she knew he wasn't much of a conversationalist. She made to move past him and continue her walk towards town, but a hand gently grabbed her arm as she passed him, holding her back.

"Um, wait… I've been meaning to ask you something…" He paused, clearly not the best at social interactions.

Alice waited, looking back at him expectantly. After an awkward moment while Sebastian sighed deeply and let go of her arm, he spoke. "I know you go down into the old mountain mining shafts sometimes. I've seen you walking home in the evenings. I've been meaning to ask you… if you ever come across any Frozen Tears, you know, those cold rocks that look like glass, well, I'd be willing to buy them off of you."

Alice hadn't been expecting this request, although, to be fair, she didn't know what to expect from the man. She smiled and nodded again upon hearing his request. "Yeah, sure! I see them all the time. I'll grab a few the next time I'm down there."

Sebastian seemed taken aback by this for some reason. "Yeah? Thanks, I could really use them. My computer is ancient and it's constantly overheating. Frozen Tears make great cooling agents." His expression seemed to have softened a bit now.

"That's a pretty creative use for them", Alice chuckled.

Sebastian only shrugged, shuffling his feet some more. Alice took this as a sign to move along. She wouldn't force the introvert to interact with her any longer than was necessary. She smiled and waved at the man as she turned to go for the second time, beginning her walk to town once again. Sebastian put his headset back on and made his way in the opposite direction.

Soon Alice approached Pelican Town. She was heading towards Clint's shop to pick up her tool upgrade. If she was ever going to make it to the lower levels of the mines, she needed a stronger pickaxe. It was lucky that in this small town they actually had their own blacksmith. The convenience was well taken advantage of by the young witch, who visited the blacksmith often in order to barter prices for forging her tools into more sturdy versions of themselves.

On her way to retrieve her pickaxe she spotted Mayor Lewis standing outside in his garden. She greeted him warmly and he got up from his gardening. He walked over to his yard's fence by Alice, wiping his dirty hands off. "Miss Alice," he greeted her, smiling warmly as always. "I trust you're ready for the new season on the old farm. Buy plenty of seeds for the summer?"

Alice grinned. "Absolutely! I think I'm starting to get the hang of this farming situation~" Lewis had been very supportive of the new farmer ever since she first arrived off the bus. He was a kind man and a good mayor. Everyone loved Lewis. Except for Marnie of course, who REALLY loved Lewis. Or so the rumors went, anyway. "What about you? Looking forward to the summer so far?"

Lewis surprisingly took a heavy sigh at this. "Not as much as I would have hoped. Morris is pushing pretty hard to have the Governor sell him the old Community Center so he can turn it into a Joja Warehouse." Clearly this development was weighing heavily on the Mayor's mind. "And with the building in disrepair, he really has no reason to decline his offer…"

Lewis had mentioned the building to Alice before. She knew the slimy Joja regional manager had his gaze fixed upon it. "Does the town really need the money from selling the Center?'

Lewis shook his head. "No but it's less about needing the money from selling it, than it is about not having the money to fix the place up after all these years of abandonment."

Alice frowned. She hated seeing the sweet old man looking so troubled by all of this. "Just tell him to hold off on selling for a while longer, okay? Maybe we can get the citizens to donate some time to fix the place up." She sounded more hopeful than certain.

Lewis smiled sadly at the farmer. "It's a nice thought, but I'm not so sure it'll work. We've tried repairing the place before and the plans always seem to fall through. Maybe selling it would be the best solution in the end."

Their conversation continued for a little while longer before Alice noticed the time and had to get going before Clint closed his shop. Lewis returned to his gardening while Alice jogged to the blacksmith's shop.  
**  
Sorry for the long wait, got busy over the Easter holiday. Now things are settling in again and hopefully I can keep the updates coming more consistently~ Will try to update again tonight or early tomorrow. – Mystical Jelly**


	4. The Junimo

Lewis returned to his gardening while Alice jogged to the blacksmith's shop.

She made it there with a little time to spare, so she retrieved her iron pickaxe and left behind her copper axe so it could be given the same treatment by the blacksmith. Happy with her purchase, Alice continued her stroll around town, passing JojaMart and crossing the bridge towards Pierre's.

As she approached the building she glanced up the pathway leading to the old Community Center. She paused. She wondered just how bad it was inside the Center that even the optimistic Mayor Lewis thought it was beyond repair. The farmer decided to go have a look for herself, distracted from the idea of buying more seeds by her own curiosity.

Alice climbed the steps up to the front path of the Community Center and walked to the large wooden doorways. She turned the handle and was only slightly surprised to discover that no one had bothered to keep the building locked. She pushed the disheveled door open and stepped inside. It was dark and dusty and overrun with plant life. The boards of the floor had decayed and vines where growing up into the building. Alice found it difficult to believe that this place had only been abandoned sometime within the last 40 years; it looked ancient.

Alice heard a soft squeak from the corner. As she turned, she could just barely make out the outline of a small figure. She smiled. It appeared the Junimo had set up inside the decrepit building. She moved to the far end of the room and sure enough, she came across a Junimo hut in the corner, half hidden by loose wall planks and old wallpaper that had fallen off the walls.

She knelt down and spoke softly into the opening of the hut. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." The words sounded strange as they left her mouth, almost like another language. Then she recalled the Wizard's words. It would appear that not only did his potion provide her the means to understand the Junimo's language, but that she could now communicate to them in their own tongue as well.

A tiny, colorful, sprite came forth out of the hut timidly. It squeaked at her innocently, and Alice understood what it was asking. "No, I am not a Junimo." She said. "I am a witch. The Wizard Rasmodius taught me your language." The creature chirped at her again. "No, I wasn't sent here to find you, I actually didn't even know you were here, friend. I came to look at the building." Alice looked around glumly. "But apparently there isn't much to see."

The small nature spirit bounced and waved its tiny stick-like arms. Apparently, this was an "all clear" message to its friends, because in the next moment, about a dozen other Junimo crawled forth from different hiding spaces around the room. Alice smiled and let out a soft giggle as the sprites came to surround her, squeaking and chirping happily, crawling over her feet and tugging at her clothing curiously. One crawled up into her hair and made itself at home on the top of her head, another made it to her shoulder and hid behind her veil of dark blue-black hair. They seemed so innocent and friendly, perhaps timid at first, but amiable once they'd determined her to not be a threat.

The original Junimo she had been speaking with was now hopping up and down and beckoned to her as it bounced hastily down the hallway and into another room. Alice stood up, being careful not to step on any of her new friends as she followed. She entered the room, followed by a herd of Junimo at her heels. The first Junimo was bouncing and pointing at a piece of paper on the floor. The farmer bent down and picked it up. It was a note written in the Junimo language, but she felt like she understood what it was saying. "You've been living here for quite some time, haven't you? Because you found the place abandoned. And this note says you want to help fix this place, but you haven't got the items required?" The Junimo around her all squealed loudly in agreement. This note had clearly been left behind by the Junimo in case any humans came around. She didn't have the heart to tell them that no regular human would have been able to read this letter.

She flipped the note over and saw a list of items, mostly plants, that the Junimo were apparently requesting. The witch understood that the Junimo gathered their magic from nature; they're powers weren't totally understood by any witch or wizard, but if the Junimo said they could fix this room with a few flowers and berries, she wouldn't question them.

At least not yet anyway.

She smiled down at the sprite. "I can bring you these. It might take me a while, but I can find these items for you." Why not after all? It wouldn't be too much trouble, and it would make Mayor Lewis happy if she was somehow able to help repair the Community Center. The sprites erupted into a chorus of high-pitched chirping and they danced around the witch's feet in happiness. Alice couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle.

After taking note of which items the Junimo wanted, she placed the note back down on the floor as the Junimo requested. She bid her new friends goodbye as she pushed the big wooden door back open. They waved to her even as they seemingly disappeared into the dark hiding spots around the room. Alice closed the door firmly behind her, glad she had made the extra trip.

**Sorry for the wait! Life is crazy sometimes~ I'll try to get back to writing longer chapters and posting more often. Let me know what you think so far! – Mystical Jelly**


	5. The Mines

Alice closed the door firmly behind her, glad she had made the extra trip. But it was getting late now, Pierre's was now long past closing and the farmer needed to start making her way back home before it got too dark.

After a quick jog back to her farm, Alice spent the remainder of her evening looking through her storage to see what she had that fit the Junimos' needs. She was relieved to find that she had kept enough of her Spring forgeables to fill the spirits' requests. She was slightly disappointed when she realized however, that it would take a few more seasons before she could gather all the necessary seasonal crops. Oh well. She would just have to convince the Mayor to hold out a little longer against JojaMart and Morris.

She yawned as she finished reorganizing her belongings. She headed inside to sleep and await the next day. Alice was an early riser, always had been. She was up at the crack of dawn every morning at six o'clock ready to work. And sure enough, when morning came the next day, Alice was up at 6:00am on the nose, no alarm clock required.

She checked the weather report for the next day, rain. Maybe it would have been better to leave her watering can at Clint's instead? But no time to regret that now. She tuned in to the Fortune Teller next, well aware of the Clairvoyant's natural gift for reading her viewers' daily luck. Good news! Luck was on her side today. So now would be a perfect day to head down into the mines~ Better luck finding those darn ladders meant she could cover more ground in one day. She grabbed a bit of breakfast and hurried out the house.

First, she set out to water her crops and tend to the few livestock she had. She had bought a silo for hay and coup for a couple of chickens. She was thrilled to see that the girls had started laying eggs finally and she carefully collected them, patting her chickens on the head in praise before exiting the tiny coup.

Maybe it wasn't a big deal to have a couple of small eggs, but to Alice is was exciting! She wanted to get more animals for her farm now that she was more confident in taking care of them. Once her axe was upgraded, she would gather as much wood as possible from the southern forest so Robin could build her a barn.

Alice grabbed some spare spring onions from her crop storage and started her jog over to the mines. She was lucky to have a shortcut behind her farm that lead over to the mountain pass. She hiked past Robin's home and waved to Linus as she passed beneath the cliffs where he pitched his tent. Once she got to the mines, she placed her spring onions in a bin she had previously set beside the mine's elevator shaft. She used it for storing her snacks and the rare things she found down in the mines so they wouldn't get damaged as she fought back monsters.

Alice grabbed her enchanted mallet and road the elevator down to the icy caverns of the mines. She honestly had no idea how far down they went, but so far she had come across levels infested with bugs, caves containing stone golems, various types of slimes, and a pond with oddly square looking fish.

She exited the elevator into a cold cave. Blue slimes squished in the far corners behind massive crystal stalagmites and various frozen rocks. After clearing the slimes away, she started straight into the work of bashing rocks with her pickaxe. Luckily the iron upgrade was already paying off, clearing away the hard, frozen rocks way more easily then before! Five levels. Then ten. Soon it was fifteen levels and the cave was starting to change in form once again. As she broken into the seventieth floor of the mines, she noticed the walls were beginning to show more and more blue brick, appearing manmade in structure. And once she started coming across re-animated skeletons, her suspicions were confirmed. Necromancy. Gross.

Necromancy was a branch of magic that had to do with the dead and the beyond. Some magic folk used to brand themselves as necromancers and claimed to have the power to bring the dead back to life.

A load of cow manure that was though.

Anyone with half a brain in the magic community knew that all those 'necromancers' were really doing were simple 're-animating' spells to puppet around piles of bones. These caves must have once been a place where necromancers practiced in secrecy. It wasn't all that surprising, given that the valley was once a home to many magical folk. But it was still annoying. Because now it meant she had to fight her way past a bunch of hostile re-animated skeleton soldiers.

Usually re-animated things crumpled when their masters die or get too far away. But the magic of the valley seemed to be enough to sustain these poor creatures even though Alice was fairly certain that no necromancers remained in these caves.

Mallet in hand, she began putting these soldiers out of their misery. No one should have their bones used in such a degrading way. Perhaps that was why there were so many ghosts floating around in the caves above. Unhappy spirits wondering the mines in grief or out of anger?

She took it as her job as a witch to correct this unbalancing of nature. She took out any skeletons she saw as she fought down the mines, but eventually had to call it quits for the day because it was getting late.

"I'll be back for the rest of you soon." She promised, as she departed up the elevator again.

She collected her belongings from the bin at the entrance to the mines and started to head home. Once she got back, she went through her belongings, deciding what to keep and what to toss into the selling bin by her farm's eastern entrance.

She kept the ore she found along with all the coal. Somehow she never had enough coal… She chucked most of the fancy jewels into the bin though. She was so tempted to keep some of them, but honestly, she needed the money right now. Robin was sweet and all, but she didn't work for free. And if Alice wanted that new barn she needed some funds. She was pretty broken after buying her Summer crop seeds and upgrading her tools.

She was just about to dump the last few things into the bin when she paused. She had almost forgot! She quickly fished out the Frozen Tears from inside the bin, returning them to her bag. Sure they sold for some extra cash, but she wanted to have something to bring Sebastian as a way of breaking the ice – no pun intended.

The crystals would stay cold in her bag overnight, so she closed up the bin and headed inside for some well needed rest.

Tomorrow would be another busy day.  
 **  
Hey everyone! It's been about a year since I last posted for this story. And what a year it's been! I broke my leg a few months back in a bad accident and lost my optimism for writing. And of course shortly after that 2020 hit everyone hard with world events no one was expecting. I am getting back into my writing now though to pass the time while my leg heals. Sorry for such a long wait! Thank you to everyone who has given such nice feedback and reviews. I will try to be a better updater in the future. This chapter is mainly filler, but tomorrow I will post chapter 6 where we get back into the goodness of villager interactions and moody Sebastian - Mystical Jelly**


	6. The Carpenter

It was another busy morning.

Alice rushed to tend to her crops and chickens before 9:00am. Luckily it was raining, so she could skip watering her fields today. Rather than using an umbrella, the young witch cast a weak shielding spell around herself to keep her hair and clothes dry. She had a lot of work to get to today and didn't need the rain slowing her down!

She grabbed her bag, taking some snacks and headed out. Alice sprinted across town to Clint's shop and arrived just as it was opening. She retrieved her iron axe, thanking Clint and heading back out into the Summer storm. She reflected on her smart thinking back in Spring and her investment of some of her resources into making lightning rods. If what she'd read online was true, she may be able to power her farm with the electricity gathered from the rods. So far she had been using the Wi-Fi at Gus' saloon to get online on her phone. There was basically no signal on her farm or anywhere else in town. She assumed Robin's house must have some kind of hook-up though, because she knew from Sam that Sebastian was a computer programmer or something. So he must need internet for his work. Beyond that the valley was pretty old fashioned…

She wished she could grab some coffee from Gus', but it wasn't open yet; so the witch headed off into the Cindersap Forest to gather as much wood as she could carry. Which was quite a bit thanks to her Spoils Bag. Standard for any witch or wizard, her bag was enchanted to be able to fit an entire city's worth of junk into. She could probably fit a good 1,000 cut trees into the bag~ Well… maybe 999.

She headed south past Leah's cottage and across some old wood-plank bridges until she got to the far side of the forest. No one would miss the trees down here if she cut down a few. And the magic of the valley was so strong that the trees grew twice as fast here than anywhere else she'd ever lived. The trees she had cut down in Spring seemed to already be back and tall as the Wizard's Tower.

Alice got to work chopping them down, one by one, pleased that her iron axe was holding up. She kept an eye out for any wild onions while she worked, but they all seemed to have passed with the Spring season. Disappointing. They made for a great mid-day snack and energy booster. Soon most of the good trees had been cut down and their planks stored safely in her Spoils Bag. She double checked her surroundings for forgeable before moving along. As she was looking around the cliff edges, she spotted something half buried in the leaves of the forest floor. She reached down for what appeared to be a red handle. Lifting it up, she saw it was another axe. It was finely polished and looked well crafted.

Oh!

She smiled happily. This must be Robin's missing axe!

Now she had two gifts to deliver to the Carpenter's shop today~

She carefully placed the axe into her bag as well. After chopping down a few more trees she decided she had enough wood for the barn, and she started heading back towards her farm. She dropped off some random things she had found in the woods at her house before taking the northern path to Robin's house.

She was careful to remove her shielding spell before approaching the house. Taking the axe out of her bag, Alice knocked politely. A 'Come on in!' greeted her and she entered.

"Evening Alice, what you got th- MY AXE!" A happily surprised Robin exclaimed. She came around her counter towards Alice as the young witch held out the axe for her. Robin took it gratefully, scooping the girl up into a big motherly hug. "I can't believe it, I thought it was gone for good this time!"

"I found it out in the southern forest. I figured it was yours, Sebastian mentioned you were looking for one. Not that I know many people around here who it would belong to besides you anyway." Alice chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

Demetrius had come over from his lab and even Sebastian had come up from his basement cave to see what Robin was shouting about. She happily showed them her returned axe. Demetrius gave Alice a good pat on the back and Sebastian even offered a smile.

"Thanks…. She's been going crazy over losing that axe." His gaze was soft, much less intimidating than his usual scowl.

"I have not! I was just concerned was all…" Robin placed the axe back behind her counter. "Regardless, I really owe you one farmer." She smiled brightly.

"Well actually, I came by to purchase your help building a barn on my farm." Alice explained. "Finding the axe was a happy accident while I was out collecting wood."

"Oh!" Robin looked excited at the prospect of work. "I'd be happy to! If you have enough stone and wood stocked up on your farm I can whip you up a barn no problem."

Alice grinned. "Great. Yeah I'll have all the supplies piled up beside the coup you made me and a check waiting on my kitchen table incase I'm not around when you drop by to start." Alice was hardly ever at home. She was usually in her fields or down in the mines or out fishing. But she trusted Robin to be inside her home.

Hell, she trusted anyone to be inside her home. There wasn't anything worth stealing in there anyway. It was cramped and small and only used for sleeping in.

"And maybe you can bring by a quote for that house renovation you mentioned too? I should save up for that next honestly…" She laughs sadly, knowing how pathetic her farmhouse looked form the inside and out.

Robin nodded vigorously. "Absolutely! I'll be there first thing after breakfast tomorrow!"

Alice nodded. She spotted Sebastian starting to head back downstairs and quickly followed him, "Hey! Wait up!"

**Going to break my habit of long hiatuses with another chapter for the second day in a row! I'm going to keep writing a bit tonight so another possible chapter tonight or else it'll be tomorrow. Leave a review for any critiques! I'm always looking to improve my writing - Mystical Jelly**


	7. Sebastian

Alice nodded. She spotted Sebastian starting to head back downstairs and quickly followed him, "Hey! Wait up!"

She knew if he went back on the computer and put his headphones in, she'd never get him to come back out again. She may have surprised him a bit, because he stopped at the bottom of the stairs to his bedroom, his hand on the doorknob.

"What?" He sounded more apprehensive and annoyed.

"I have something for you~" She dug around in her bag and pulled out a handful of Frozen Tears, holding them out for him.

His eyes widened, clearly surprised by such a generous offer. "All of these? For me?" He looked at her as if waiting for her to rescind the offer and some sort of joke.

The girl just smiled, pushing them into his hands. "You said you could use some right?"

He nodded slowly, backing up into his room and holding the door open for her to follow. "Yeah but… these are really good quality… you could probably sell them for a lot."

Alice waved him off. "I can always go find more down in the mines. They really aren't too expensive compared to some of the other stuff down there." She walked into the room a bit sheepishly. She had only been down here once with Robin and hadn't been invited in by Sebastian ever. She looked around, spotting books, lots of computer stuff, and some comics – boy stuff. The room had a faint smell of the earth in it. Alice wondered if Sebastian smoked down here ever….

The man was setting the Frozen Tears down on his computer desk. "Thanks. These will help a bunch."

Alice was all smiles. Did this make them friends now? She looked around for something else to say. "Solarion Chronicles." She pointed to a stack of comics on a nearby shelf. "Didn't know you were a comics geek~" She chuckled, trying to be friendly.

But Sebastian's pale features turned pink almost immediately. He stiffened up nervously, rubbing his arm. "Um… yeah… I used to read those… when I was younger." He finished quickly.

Alice raised an eyebrow. Was he really shy like Robin had implied before?

"I love that series. I hear they're making a full-length movie soon." She pressed on a bit more, hoping to ease the mood.

Sebastian did seem to relax his tense stance a bit more. "I heard that too…. Hopefully they just don't mess it up too badly…"

This actually made Alice laugh. He was such a pessimist but so sincere about it! "Yep, I guess that's one way to look at it." She hiked her bag back over her shoulder. "I should get going. Let me know if you start running low on Tears again." She gave a little wave on her way out of the room. She didn't want to overstay her welcome.

She was surprised to here him call after her.

"We're gonna be at Gus' tonight. If you wanna come—" Then the door quickly shut behind her.

She grinned to herself. It was sort of nice to be invited to hang out with Sebastian's friend group. Sam and Abigail were always fun to be around and it seemed even Sebastian wasn't so bad once you got him talking.

As she returned upstairs, she spotted Robin and Demetrius arguing softly in the lab, apparently over something to do with the half dozen rotten melons in crates around the floor. Alice decided to dodge that conversation and sneak out the shop while she still could. She placed her shield spell back on and returned to her farm. Then she started piling up her wood and stone next to her coup like she had promised Robin. She writes out a check, leaving it on her kitchen table so she wouldn't forget.

With all her work finished for the day, Alice decides a relaxing night at Gus' would actually be great. She was in such a good mood, she might even buy Shane a beer later. But only if he behaves.

So probably not.

She changes into something less 'farmer' and starts her walk towards town.

**I'm so proud of myself for being productive for a change! Next time we'll get some time with our favorite trio of misfits! I'm having fun getting back into writing again and I love reading your reviews! It's lonely here in isolation-ville so feel free to leave a review so I have something to read XD - Mystical Jelly**


	8. Night Out

She changes into something less 'farmer' and starts her walk towards town.

Instead of her usual black overalls and purple shirt, she is sporting a simple fitted black top and a pair of nicer jeans. Nothing fancy, but better than muddy farmer clothes. She walked happily to the saloon, keeping her shield spell up until she was safely under the roof cover of the building. She shed the spell and entered.

She was greeted by a loud Pam, raising her glass and yelling a hello over the music of the saloon. Gus kindly nodded at her as she stepped inside as well. She smiled at the other residents of the bar before heading over into the side room where the pool table was. That was where Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian always hung out.

And sure enough, the three young adults were already in their favorite hangout spot when she arrived. Sam and Sebastian were huddled over Abigail's shoulders as she played her favorite arcade game. The two boys looked over in acknowledgement as Alice moved to stand beside the group; Abigail didn't take her eyes off the screen. She had a look of total concentration. Sam smiled at her cheerfully, but Sebastian was giving her a confused look.

Alice was worried that it was a sign she was unwelcome.

"Hey?" She gave him her own confused expression.

"Hey…. Did it stop raining or something?" The dark-haired man questioned her.

Ooooohhh. Alice thought quickly, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to tell the truth about why she was so dry either.

"Uh, I must have caught a dry spell… it was raining by the time I got here though!" She chuckled nervously. It's not that witches were a terrible or unheard of thing to most people, but Alice had only lived here a few weeks and didn't want to be pegged as 'that witch girl' already. And Pelican Town was such a small, old-fashion town, she was worried her magical practices my rub some people the wrong way…

Sebastian didn't look convinced. "You were dry earlier today when you came by my house too."

Alice was trying to think of something to say to that, when suddenly Abigail exploded next to them – "DARN IT! So close!" She smacked the machine a little more forcefully than necessary, which caused Gus to chastise the group from the other room. Abigail waved a quick apology to the barkeeper before heading to the couch moodily, Sam chuckling and following after her.

Alice took the opportunity to let Sebastian's comment die. She joined Abigail on the sofa and saw Sebastian move over to the pool table. Sam quickly jumped at the chance to play pool and the farmer was left alone with Abigail.

"You'll get 'em next time Abs." She pat her on the back, trying to cheer her up.

Abigail sighed heavily. "I know, I know. It's just that Sam bet me if I could clear the game first try tonight that he'd pay my share of the pizza."

Alice chuckled at this and the night continued on pretty normally from there. Abigail mocked Sam's poor pool playing abilities from the sidelines as Sebastian calmly and coolly sunk almost every shot he made. The pizza was brought over by Emily, the blue-haired bar maiden, and Alice and Abigail proceeded to chat her up regarding her 'clothing therapy' ideas. Alice noticed Clint in the other room, constantly looking over at them. She had a theory that the blacksmith had a thing for the clothes enthusiast. Eventually Emily went back to behind the bar and left the three to their food.

It was a lot of fun. Just relaxing and hanging out with people her age. Better than the city life that's for sure. When she expressed this to the group, Sam nudged Sebastian and pointed at Alice. "See? City life isn't all that great!"

Alice raised an eyebrow and looked to Sebastian. "Were you planning on moving to the city?"

The man shrugged. "Maybe. Honestly anywhere is better than where I'm at now."

"Be thankful you don't have to pay rent! City rent is atrocious." Alice pointed out.

This earned a glare from Sebastian for some reason and suddenly Abigail and Sam both shifted uncomfortably.

"I pay plenty of rent, as a matter of fact." He stated coldly.

Alice was a bit confused by this. "Really? Your mom makes you chip in for rent?" Sebastian wasn't much older than her, barely an adult; she found it a bit odd that Robin charged him rent when she owned her own home and land…

Sebastian sighed. "Demetrius doesn't have a job. And you probably give my mother more business than anyone else in the valley right now." He began to explain. "I make the most income from my freelancer work and some people in the house feel that means I should pay for household expenses." His face was expressionless apart from a small frown. Clearly this had struck a nerve.

Sam broken in to disrupt the unpleasant atmosphere. "Look at Elliot!" He whispered loudly, pointing to the other end of the bar where a tipsy Elliot was now reciting his poetry to a very confused audience.

It proved to be a worthy distraction and the group of four turned in their seats to watch the man proudly exclaim his art as he stood atop a wobbly table. Dinner and a show.  
**  
Working on the next chapter already! Will try to post again tomorrow! Thanks for the support, I really hope you are enjoying it so far. More plot development to come in future installments~ - Mystical Jelly**


	9. Goonight

It proved to be a worthy distraction and the group of four turned in their seats to watch the man proudly exclaim his art to the bar at large. Dinner and a show.

Alice and the others chuckled as the passionate man continued to annoy the other villagers with his increasingly louder and more enthusiastic readings. Eventually, the ever-sensible Leah, tugged the man down from the tabletop gently and Willy helped walk the confused man home.

Poor Elliot must be a lightweight.

The rest of the night went on smoothly, pool, pizza, and arcade games. Around 10:00pm, Alice checked her watch and declared she should be getting back.

"Ahhh nooo, stay! The night is young!" Sam protested.

Alice shook her head at the blonde. "I have to be up early. Life on the farm starts at six~"

Sam cringed. "Geez- I don't think I've ever woken up before eight….. and I'm pretty sure Sebastian is nocturnal." He looks to his friend for confirmation.

Sebastian gave a short nod. "The only times I've ever been awake at six in the morning is when I've stayed up all night till dawn."

Alice pouted at him. "That can't be healthy…."

Sebastian shrugged. "It is what it is. I can get more work done at night because the house is quiet."

That, at least, made some form of sense. Alice hugged Abigail goodbye and waved Sam off when he tried to swoop in for a hug of his own jokingly. She nodded at Sebastian, who nodded back, and then she was on her way out. Of course, the whole main room of the bar called out to her as she left as well, bidding her goodnight. Everyone in this small town was so friendly that it sometimes still surprised the young witch.

She walked back out into the rain, pulling up her shield spell again. She would have to be more careful with her magic though. Sebastian had almost pinned her as a witch back there. He was far more attentive to detail than she had given him credit for. He always gave the impression that he was ignoring people, but it seemed he did notice things even if he didn't react to them.

But Alice was on her way back home now, so it wouldn't matter if she used a bit of magic now, right?

She decided to walk down to the sewers first and give her little friend Krobus a visit. Krobus was one of the Shadow People, a magical fiend with a heart of gold. Alice had discovered him in the sewers after Gunther had given her a rusty key as a reward for her contributions to the museum. The key had opened a sewer hatch in town, something that took Alice a long time to figure out. She had used magic in the end to hunt down the lock that matched the key.

It was pretty surprising to find a Shadow Person so far from any mountain caves. They usually lived far beneath the ground. But Krobus was runt amongst his kind. He had been bullied a lot and so had left the mountains to live beneath the town. He had been excited to meet Alice when she first came across him. As a fellow magical creature, Krobus had no reason to hide from Alice. He even offered to trade with her some of his goods. After that they had become good friends and Alice would sneak him Wild Horseradishes during Spring time when she got the chance. That was one of his favorites~ But now that it was Summer, she would have to find something else to offer the Shadowy Shopkeeper.

Alice walked over to the sewer hatch, unlocking it and moving it aside so she could climb down the ladder to the sewers. She was just about to pull the hatch lid back over to cover her tracks when something caught her eye.

Sebastian. Holding what looked like an umbrella and staring straight at her, a look of half confusion and half disgust on his face. Had he come after her to offer the item to the farmer? So she would stay dry?

Alice froze in place, one hand on the ladder, one on the lid of the sewer hatch, halfway to pulling it over her head to cover the hole. For a few very long moments they stared at each other. Alice realized that her shield spell was probably very visible as it left a faint pink glow around her when in place. She realized how odd it must look, seeing the local farmer girl climbing into the sewers in the darkness of the night. That was probably one of the many reasons why Sebastian was still staring in silent confusion.

Well… she never really was good with confrontation…

Slowly and comically, Alice pulled the lid over her head, sinking guiltily down into the sewers and out of sight…  
 **  
Poor Alice caught red-handed! Poor Sebastian for having to deal with this mess of a farmer witch... Leave a review to let me know what you think of the latest chapter! Love you all 3 - Mystical Jelly  
**


	10. The Sewers

Slowly and comically, Alice pulled the lid over her head, sinking down into the sewers and out of sight…

Well that could have gone better…. She had always been so careful in the city to not use her magic openly and here she was putting on her shield in the middle of town when she knew better…. Damn.

Maybe if it were Sam or Shane she could have talked her way out of it – convince Sam he was seeing things or that Shane was too drunk to see straight. But Sebastian wasn't an idiot. He would be able to put two and two together. It's possible that by morning all of the valley would know she was a witch…

She slumped to the floor next to the ladder and groaned. This isn't the way she wanted her secret to be outed.

A shadowy figure peaked his head around the corner, drawn to the sound.

"Hey Krobus." Alice waved weakly.

"Hello Witch Alice. I didn't realize it was you. What strange sounds you humans make as greetings." He shuffles over to her, looming over the Witch curiously.

Alice chuckled. "No no, I was just sighing, something not so good happened to me a short while ago." The farmer frequently found herself explaining human interactions to the Shadow Person. Krobus was friendly enough, but rather naive about certain characteristics of normal humans.

"Oh? Not good means bad. What is wrong?" He shifted his weight back and forth on his feet, bouncing slightly as he questioned the witch.

The farmer stood up and brushed herself off. "Nothing Krobus. I just made trouble for myself and now I have to sort things out. A townsperson saw me using magic." She walked with Krobus back to his corner of the sewers.

"Oh no! You should be more careful!" Krobus offered helpfully. "Humans are fickle creatures. They fear what they do not understand. You shouldn't be using your magic so freely around them." He nods at his own words, as if this was something Alice didn't already know.

She smiled. "You're probably right Krobus. I just wasn't thinking for a minute. Silly me." She knew Krobus was sincerely trying to help. "Believe me, it won't happen again. But it might already be too late."

"Too late? You think they will ty to chase you out of town?" Krobus questioned concernedly.

"No! Not at all! I don't think anyone would care that much about one, apprentice witch!" Few people were that surprised by magicfolk to the point of harassing them or being dangerous. "I just worry that my friends will feel weird spending time with me if they know I'm a witch. There's still a stigma, ya know?"

Krobus bounced slightly as he warbled his response. "I am your friend. And I don't feel weird around you. In fact, I think if you weren't a magic creature, I would feel MORE weird around you than I do currently."

Alice smiled. "Yes Krobus, but YOU'RE a magical creature too." She reminded him.

"This is true." He admitted.

They chatted for a while, Alice telling the Shadow Person that he'd have to wait till next Spring for more Horseradishes and Krobus showing Alice his newly stocked items.

"What is it exactly?" She held a jet-black egg with red flecks, it was warm to the touch.

"A Void Egg!" He exclaimed happily. "I would have thought a witch would be able to recognize that. It is an egg imbued with arcane magic. The bird that will hatch from it will be very special!" He was bouncing again, unable to keep himself still.

Alice turned the egg over in her hands, examining it. "Special how?"

"Well for one thing," he continued, seemingly glad she asked, "it will lay other void eggs! For another, it will crow when magical creatures are nearby. They make great guardians in that way!"

Alice nodded as he spoke. "Wow, neat. How much?"

Krobus looked bashful for a moment, kicking his feet against the floor timidly. "It is a gift. A thank you for being my first ever friend in town."

Alice felt her heart swell and she moved to hug the giant shadow being. He really was so very sweet.

"Is this some sort of friendship ritual?" Krobus inquired hopefully.

"Yes, very much so." The witch squeezed him gently.

She felt the Shadow Person wrap his arms around her and hug back awkwardly. He was very different from humans, but he had a heart of gold and Alice adored the warbling, dark creature.

Soon it was time to bid him farewell though. It was well past midnight now and she needed to be getting home for some sleep before another morning of farming. She stowed the precious egg in her satchel and said her goodbyes.

"Come back to visit soon!" Krobus reminded her.

"I will friend. See you soon!" And with that she was off. This time she opted to take the forest route home, walking down the sewers until she came out by the Spring Onion cliffs. She made her way home quickly, only taking this way because she wanted to avoid any other townspeople seeing her for tonight.

She had just enough time to set the Void Egg in the incubator Robin had built inside her coup before sprinting home. She made it to her bed just before 02:00am. She was exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly.

Tomorrow she would have to pay the moody, introvert a visit to find out how bad the damage was going to be.

**Krobus is one of my absolute favorite characters from the game! He is so cute! I wish I had a lovable Shadow Person living in the sewer system in my town. I would visit him all the time! I wonder if I am alone in this or if you guys love Krobus as much as I do? Let me know - leave a review or send me a message anytime with your fav characters - Mystical Jelly**


	11. Time to Talk

Today she would have to pay the moody, introvert a visit to find out how bad the damage was going to be.

She woke up at six o'clock like usually, but she felt drained of energy already. Just the thought of having to confront the raven-haired man about last night was making her stomach turn. She grabbed some breakfast and decided it was a coffee morning. She didn't have much coffee left; it was pretty expensive here in the valley. She had found a single coffee seed from a Dust Sprite down in the mines though and had planted it. She was hoping to harvest some beans before Summer ended. She left her home after packing her bag

She stalled as long as she could, tending to her chickens and watering her crops. The report said it would rain again tomorrow so she should drop off her watering can to Clint for an upgrade while she had the chance. Basically, she was looking for any reason to avoid the carpenter's shop today.

Actually, Robin would be coming over to start work on the barn soon. This gave Alice a reason to hurry off her farm and over to the Blacksmith's. Maybe with Robin out of the house she could talk to Sebastian alone? Get an idea of how he felt about her being a witch?

She dropped off her watering can with Clint and started her journey north to the mountains. Sooner than she would have liked, she was knocking on the Carpenter's Shop door. No answer from inside the shop. Robin was probably already on her farm, working on the new barn. She pushed the door open, peering around cautiously. No sign of Demetrius down the hall in his lab, he was probably in town studying the plant life by the park fountain again. Come to think of it, Maru was probably at the Clinic today working too. So that just left the man she had come to see.

She timidly walked down the steps to the basement, knocking on the door to Sebastian's room nervously. She didn't really know what she was going to say, but better to say something then leave their awkward meeting last night up to interpretation. Not confronting Sebastian about what he saw last night would only make Alice look more guilty.

She wasn't ashamed of being a witch, but she had never had to come out to anyone about it before either. Her parents obviously knew, and so had her Grandpa. Grandpapi had told her once when she was a little girl that she may have gotten her knack for magic because he had lived his whole life in such a magical place. That was when she had first heard the stories about his life as a farmer. As a little girl she had always wanted to visit his home, but the chance never came before Grandpapi had fallen ill and…

But before he had passed away, her grandfather had introduced her parents to Damon, her trainer. They must have known each other from Damon's time spent in the valley. Grandpapi had asked the warlock to look after Alice and help her with her abilities. As a favor to the old farmer, Damon had happily agreed. Alice knew that her grandfather's passing had saddened the warlock just as much as it had her own family. Her father had told Alice that Damon was like a second son to the farmer. Her Master was family and even now Alice missed the man. She hadn't spoken to him in weeks. He was definitely the thing she missed the most about the city.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Sebastian opened the door in front of her, he looked puzzled.

"Oh… hey. Sorry, I just thought everyone was out of the house today." He stepped back, letting her into his room.

That seemed like a good sign, him letting her in! She stepped forward with an awkward smile. "Yeah, sorry to bother you… I just wanted to, uh, talk about last night?"

Sebastian was already returning to his computer chair after shutting the door behind them. "You're a witch." He stated plainly, looking at his computer screen and editing the line of code he was working on.

Alice didn't know what to say to that. He seemed so, blasé about it. "Yeah…. I am." She confirmed. "Sorry I didn't mention it sooner…"

She was cut off. "Don't worry about it. It's your business. I mean, it makes sense. You're always down in the mines alone and you can work an entire farm all on your own. Seems pretty strange for a normal girl your age to be able to handle."

She refrained from pointing out that he wasn't that much older than she was. "So it doesn't bother you?"

He looked over at her. "No. Why would it? It's general knowledge that there is a Wizard that lives nearby town, and monster come out of the mines all the time. I'm used to that sort of stuff."

Puffs out her cheeks. "Well witches aren't monsters…"

His expression changed, looking embarrassed. "Wait! I wasn't trying to say that at all! I just meant—"

But Alice was already laughing at him. "I'm kidding! Learn to take a joke Sebastian!"

He was rubbing the back of his neck, clearly feeling guilty for potentially insulting the girl. "Don't scare me like that. You're one of the only people in town I enjoy as company. I wasn't trying to offend you."

Alice was a bit taken aback by this. She hadn't realized that Sebastian felt that way about her. She had thought until recently that he found her to be an annoyance. "Oh, well thanks… I enjoy your company too." She smiled brightly.

He turned back to his computer screen, clearly uncomfortable with the compliment.

"So," Alice sat on his bed as they spoke, "have you told anyone else?"

"What? That you're a witch? Like I said, it's your business. Besides, if I tell anyone it won't be long before all of Pelican Town knows your secret. News travels fast in a small town. Demetrius might ask to run some experiments on you. I figured you wouldn't need that kind of hassle." He was busy typing away on his keyboard as he spoke, but Alice felt he was being genuine. Sebastian was a pretty straightforward guy and the farmer appreciated that.

"Well, thanks… I'm not really ready to share that part of my life just yet." She was relieved to say the least.

"Just one question." Sebastian asked, finally stopping his work to look over at her.

"Yeah?" Alice was curious what that could possibly be.

**  
Third update in 24 hours~ May even have time to add a fourth later tonight! The inspiration comes in spurts, and I had nothing else to do today :) Did I mention how much I enjoy reviews and follows? No? Well I do~ - Mystical Jelly**


	12. An Interruption

"Just one question." Sebastian asked, finally stopping his work to look over at her.

"Yeah?" Alice was curious what that could possibly be.

"Why were you crawling down into the sewers?" Alice could tell he was trying to not sound too disgusted.

"Oh… that…" Was there a good reason to go down into a sewer? One that wouldn't involve Alice outing Krobus? "I use it as a shortcut to Cindersap Forest." That wasn't a lie.

"The forest?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, it lets out at the cliffs below Leah's Cottage on the other end."

"Huh…. Okay…." Sebastian looked like he had his doubts, but he let the matter drop. "I thought it might be some witch thing that I didn't understand."

Alice chuckled softly. "No, just a me thing that you don't understand~" She teased.

That actually earned a small smile from the man. "Guess so."

It was at that moment that Sebastian's bedroom door swung open. "Sebby I'm home, Dad is bringing home dinner so he should be back—" Maru stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed Alice sitting on the bed. Alice stared back questioningly, confused why the girl looked so shocked.

Sebastian had stood up nearly knocking his chair over in the process. "OUT MARU!" He seemed furious. "I told you to stay out of my room! I fucking pay rent here, the least you could do is learn to knock!" He stomped over to the door in a huff, a slight redness to his cheeks as he slammed the door in her face. Clearly this was an ongoing point of tension in the Carpenter's household.

The farmer awkwardly tried to laugh it off. "Can't get your mom to build you a door that locks?" She suggested.

Sebastian sighed, turning back to her. He looked embarrassed for some reason, the faint blush still on his cheeks. "I've brought it up before, believe me…."

Alice let it drop at that. "Maru seemed surprised to see me… Is it bad that I'm here?" She still didn't understand why Maru had been so shocked to see her.

"No, no. Maru is just… she's crazy." He finished anticlimactically, walking back over to his computer chair.

"Crazy? Like, in what way?" His statement only confused the girl more.

Sebastian sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking even more red in the face than before. "Maru likes to try and start things. She has a bad habit of starting rumors and spreading gossip around town."

"That's not very comforting, given that she works in a doctor's office."

Sebastian snorted with derision, "Yeah! Right? Anyway… she keeps telling her dad that I… have a thing for you, just because we talk sometimes when you come over here." He said the last part quickly, like he was trying to get it over with. He didn't look at Alice while he spoke either.

Alice tilted her head. "Really? Just because we talk? That's weird."

Sebastian seemed relieved that Alice hadn't taken the news poorly. "Yes! I know! And before you, she tried to convince people that Abi and I were a couple. It got to the point where Pierre kept trying to pick a fight with me in his shop because he thought I was dating his daughter! That's why we can't hang out in Abigail's room anymore."

The witch was cackling now. "Wow, I can only imagine Pierre trying to fight you Seb~ I honestly think you could take him though."

Sebastian shook his head. "It was all so annoying. And now that she's seen you down here when the house is empty, she's probably going to tell the whole town we were up to no good." He hid his face in his arms as he leaned over his desk, clearly tired of his half-sister's antics.

Now Alice understood why his face had gotten so red. Maru must have a dirty mind and Sebastian had known what she was thinking when the girl had spotted Alice on his bed.

Alice reached over to pat his back sympathetically. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." She assured him. "Want me to go set Maru straight?"

"No! Oh god no! She would just take it as more evidence that we are trying to hide something. In fact, you better leave before Demetrius gets home. He'll just use me having a girl in my room as ammo in our next row."

Alice flinched. "Do you guys fight often?"

"Only every day." Sebastian looked glum. I hate it here. As soon as I have enough to move out, I'm leaving. But that's not easy to do when you pay for most of the household expenses because your mother's husband can't hold down a job that pays."

Alice grimaced. She felt bad for Sebastian. He clearly wasn't happy here. She didn't know how his family functioned day-to-day, but it didn't sound very cohesive.

"You can always come hang out at the farm if you need a breather." She offered. "I don't have Wi-fi yet… but hopefully soon I can save up enough for it." It was a genuine offer.

Sebastian smiled, calming down a bit. "Thanks. I appreciate you trying to help…"

She gave him a final pat on the back before getting up. "I'll see ya around. Try not to let your sister bother you." She reached for the door when Sebastian stopped her.

"Hey wait- I was going to ask you… Do witches really use Obsidian in their magic? Or is that just a myth?"

Alice turned back, a little taken off guard by the random question. "Yeah, we do. It's really rare to come by though, especially in the city. But it can be used for a bunch of different things. Why?"

Sebastian gave a half smile. "I have a pretty big chuck of Obsidian hidden away somewhere in my closet. I've had it forever and it just sort of takes up space. I'll try to dig it out and drop it by sometime."

Alice brightened up. "Really?! That would be great! I'll pay top penny for a good piece of obsidian!"

Sebastian waved her off. "Nah, that's fine, you can just have it. Like I said, it just takes up space. And if you can make use of it then I'd rather you have it."

She smiled brightly. "You really don't have to. But if you do, you'll be my favorite forever~" She laughed and headed upstairs, leaving the man to his work once again. No sign of Maru or her dad when she got upstairs, so she quickly dipped from the house and took the northern path home to her farm.  
 **  
I have a soft spot for Sebby and his moody self~. Working in some drama to the series to make things more interesting. I'm curious to know who everyone's favorite characters are. So leave a review or message on who's your fav and why! - Mystical Jelly**


	13. Damon

She quickly dipped from the house and took the northern path home to her farm.

Overall the farming was pretty happy about the way things had turned out. She felt closer to Sebastian too. Alice hurried back home, tended to a few things around the farm, and started popping some ores into her furnaces. She was trying to craft as many sprinklers as possible. She wanted her whole field to be full of them by Fall. The ones she made weren't as stellar as the ones Krobus would find and trade to her, but they were good enough for now.

She checked on Robin a few times, who was busy building the barn. She was finishing up for the day since the sun was starting to set. Alice plopped down the sprinklers she had crafted and headed inside for the evening. She had some time before bed, so she called up her old Master, Damon. He would probably be waking up around now. He preferred to work at night mostly.

She dialed him up and waited for the warlock at answer.

"Alice?" Came the tired response.

"I hope I didn't wake you Master—" She chuckled. He must have slept in.

"No no! I was just getting up for the night!" He sounded a bit rushed and Alice heard the sounds of bubbling in the background. He must be making his famous Cauldron Coffee.

"Good. I was just missing you, figured I owed you a call." She sometimes worried about the man. He would usually only go outside his home in order to train Alice. He would be a hermit if caves had Wi-fi.

"You know you don't owe me anything Ally. But I am rather glad to hear from you. How is life on the farm?" He sounded like a concerned parent. And he was, sort of, like a parent to the witch.

"It's great actually! Much easier to get used to then I had imagined. Everyone in town is nice and Rasmodius seems…. nice…" Weird, but nice.

Damon laughed on his end of the phone. He clearly knew exactly what Alice was thinking. "Yeah, he's an interesting man. A bit mischievous in his youth, but hopefully he has settled down a bit by now. Then again, what's a few decades difference going to do to a man that is hundreds of years old?"

"Hundreds? Wow, I didn't realize he was that old…"

"He comes from a long line of Wizards. His bloodline is so pure that longevity is a given from someone like him." Damon explained casually.

"Well he looks good for his age… He gave me a potion of sorts. Now I can understand the Junimo language. I think he must have known that they needed help…" Reflecting on it now, the Wizard must have known that the Junimo were seeking help gathering all those foraging items. Maybe that's why he helped Alice before?

"Junimo? Man I miss those little guys… What sort of help did you say they needed?"

Alice explained to her Master all about the Community Center and the Junimo living within. They talked about a lot of things and eventually Alice brought up Sebastian seeing her using magic.

"A villager saw you?" He sounded very concerned now.

"Yeah but it's fine. He isn't going to tell anyone and he doesn't seem to mind." Alice assured him. "He's my age, so he probably grew up with the idea that magic folk were pretty commonplace. Especially since he lives down the road from one."

Damon didn't sound completely convinced. "Just be careful Alice… I've lost… good friends over my magic."

Alice frowned to herself as she lay on her bed, phone in hand. "Lost friends? It's so hard to believe that anyone in Pelican Town would be that judgmental of magic."

Damon sighed softly on the other end of the phone. "Some people… prefer a simpler life. Magic complicates things… some people may think they are comfortable with the idea of magic folk until they are presented with one."

"Are you trying to be purposefully vague Master?" She poked him a little teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

She could tell the man was probably rolling his eyes behind the phone. "If I can offer one piece of advice Alice… don't keep the secret for too long. If you plan on telling them, get it over-with sooner rather than later. It's better to figure out who your real friends are now then to get too attached."

He sounded so serious. And Damon was rarely this serious with the young Witch. She wanted to question him further, but knew better than that. Alice didn't want to push him. She didn't want him to have to relive whatever bad memories Rasmodius had eluded to before. "I'll be careful Master. But you have to promise me that you'll take care of yourself too. I worry that you'll just stay cooped up in your basement all day and never see the sun."

Damon forced a small laugh. "Don't worry about your old master. I'm doing fine. Be sure to ship me some summer crops before the season ends. I want to be the judge on how well my student has learned from her time abroad~"

Alice smiled. It was just like him to change the subject.

They had fun talking about the farm a bit more before it got too late. Alice bid him goodnight and decided to turn in so she could rest and make the most of the rain tomorrow.

She fell asleep to the sound of pattering raindrops beginning to hit the windowsill.  
 **  
More of Damon's story to come later, but for now leave him to his basement! For next chapter, more Sebastian, more drama, and more fun! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, leave a review and let me know what you think~ - Mystical Jelly**


	14. Ranting

She awoke to the sound of pattering raindrops hitting the windowsill.

Alice rolled out of bed, using a quick spell to comb through her hair and summon her clothes. It was nice being able to use magic in the privacy of her own home. Convenient~

She headed outside before breakfast, wanting to check her lightning rods. Some were full of charged batteries from the previous storm and she wanted to empty them to make room for more. She probably shouldn’t be handling the rods while a storm was brewing…. But she had been too lazy to empty them yesterday. So, Alice carefully cast the only lightning resistance spell she knew and prayed it would work if she was unlucky enough to be near the rods when the storm picked up

Thankfully, it all went pretty smoothly, and soon Alice was gathering up a near dozen batteries to bring back inside. It was raining pretty heavily by the time she got back inside, however.

The young witch was just finishing storing the batteries away when she heard a knock on the door. She assumed it was Robin arriving to work on the barn for the day. She headed over and opened it but was surprised to see not the Carpenter, but her son standing there. Sebastian was soaking wet and looked a little annoyed. Then again, he usually looked a little annoyed no matter the occasion.

“Hey, come on in…” She stepped back, welcoming him inside into the warmth of her tiny farmhouse.

“Thanks, but I don’t want to get your place soaked.” He forced a smile.

Alice shook her head. “Not a problem~” Using the same spell she would perform to dry her hair after a shower, the witch managed to dry the man out with a few gusts of spectral wind.

Sebastian seemed shocked at the sudden wind but was left rather satisfied as he examined his now dry clothes. “Huh… nifty.”

Alice smirked. “Nifty?”

He blushed. “It’s something my mom says….” He muttered before stepping inside.

“So why did you brave the storm this early to come see the local farmer?” Alice asked curiously. Normally the guy would be sleeping at this hour, right?

“I didn’t come for the local farmer; I came to see the local witch.” He commented, holding out his hand. A large, beautiful piece of perfect Obsidian rested in his hand.

Alice couldn’t help her ‘oooooo’ face as she gazed at it. “Sebastian…. Do you know how much you could sell this for?” He could buy a whole new computer with this piece alone!

He shrugged sadly. “It belonged to my old man. It wouldn’t feel right selling it…” Alice straightened up awkwardly. She had never heard Sebastian talk about his birth father before. She really didn’t know much about Robin’s first husband.

“Then why would you want to get rid of it at all?” She questioned. Something precious like that wasn’t the type of thing she could accept.

He sighed softly. “I don’t want it. Takes up space with bad memories.” He pushes it into her hands gently.

Alice took it, looking at the dark mineral in confusion. “Was he not a very nice person?”

Sebastian scoffed. “Wouldn’t know. He bounced before I was even born. Mom never talks about him. So, I have no reason to want to keep his stuff.” He could tell Alice was feeling uncomfortable, however. “Look, you’d be doing me a favor taking it off my hands. Then I can get rid of it without any guilt, knowing it’s going to good hands to be useful in some way.”

She nodded. “Yeah. Yeah for sure. We magic folk use Obsidian for shield spells mainly. I can use it to keep the monsters off my farm.” She was tired of the Wilderness Golems trampling her crops at night. “Thanks Sebastian. This is actually really helpful.” She offered him a gentle hug.

He awkwardly hugged back for a second before backing away, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

“Whatever. It’s nothing. I got enough family junk to worry about without this old thing in my closet.” Now the annoyance was back on his face. Clearly it had not just been the rain getting him soaked that had put him in a bad mood this morning.

Alice set the Obsidian down on the small kitchen table and went to make some coffee. She had seen her coffee plant had finally sprouted out in the fields, so she didn’t feel bad using up the last of her supply on company. Sebastian looked like he needed some, too.

“So, what happened?” She asked simply. She was willing to bet he’d had a family argument this morning, given how tense things seemed to be in his household.

He scoffs again, sitting down at the table and glaring at the floorboards. “Apparently Maru had a little talk with Demetrius about you coming over yesterday. I got a lecture about bringing girls over to ‘their’ home after a certain hour.”

Oooff! That one hurt. “Sorry if I got you in trouble with them…” Alice said regretfully.

“Don’t worry about it. I pay rent, I can have whoever I want over whenever I want. I don’t care if we were on our knees worshipping Cthulu when Maru walked in, he has no right to tell me what to do.” Mumbling something else about how Demetrius couldn’t even hold down a job, ‘worthless’, and ‘imbecile’.

Alice let the man vent, still feeling semi-responsible for the problem. She pushed a mug of hot coffee into his hands and waited till he’d sipped a little, seeing if it would help him calm down.

It did not.

Now in full rant mod, Sebastian continued releasing his verbal frustrations about his family to the witch.

“And they both always take her side! ALWAYS! She doesn’t even know what the hell she is talking about! No one else in town takes her seriously. Harvey only lets her work at the clinic out of pity. She doesn’t DO anything.”

Alice sits at the table, sipping her own coffee, trying to nod along and be supportive.

“So after thirty minutes of them trying to make a big deal out of nothing – then they ask for more rent money!”

Alice nearly choked on her coffee. “M-more?”

“More.” He confirmed. “Demetrius blew all the money Mom brought in from upgrading your coup on more science equipment for his ‘research’. So now they want an advance from me.” He snorts. “Or as Demetrius put it, I could just give it as a gift to the family during these ‘difficult times’.”

Alice cringed. It really did sound like they were taking advantage of him.

“And Robin was okay with him spending the rent money?”

“She didn’t know till after the fact. But she lets him walk all over her anyway, so what difference does it make?”

He takes a long swig from the mug, finally finished venting and now starting to calm down a bit.

“…. I gotta get out of that house.”  
 **  
This chapter is sort of a two part-er. Second half in the next chapter~ Little angsty because our boy Sebastian is a little angsty ^-^ - Mystical Jelly**


	15. Summer's End

“…. I gotta get out of that house.”

Alice felt for the man. She remembered what it was like feeling smothered in the city.

“Well you’re welcome here anytime. I’m gone most of the day outside, I only use this shack for sleeping in.” She looked around the small farmhouse. “It isn’t much, but once the summer crops come in, I’m using the coin to get your mom to upgrade it. She says she can add a whole extra space down here and even put in an upstairs. A total remodeling~” The witch was really looking forward to it, she had been putting some savings aside with each harvest and it would be the first thing she spent more money on after the barn was finished.

Sebastian smiled at her over his coffee mug. “Thanks. But I do most of my work on my computer and I can’t exactly bring it all the way over here.” But he still appreciated the thought.

“Well even if you just need a few minutes away from home. My door is never locked during the day and I wouldn’t mind if you chilled here to watch TV.” Looks over at her ancient television set. “Signal isn’t great, but I’m going to bow to Joja and have them put in some internet cables soon if I can afford it after the remodeling.” She despised Joja as a corporation, but she was willing to do just about anything for Wi-Fi and cable access out here…

“Nice, you’d be the first in the valley with high-speed internet~” He sounded impressed and a little wistful.

The witch nodded. “We magic folk use the internet just as much as anyone else. My Master has subscriptions to pretty much all the main streaming services and MMO games. He lets me tag-on to his accounts too, but it’s not like I can stream or play much out here.”

Sebastian smirked, seeming to be in a better mood now. “Your Master sounds like my type of guy.” He finishes his coffee and sets the mug down. “Hey… thanks. For listening, I mean. It’s hard to vent to Sam and Abs. They’ve heard all this for years, and I’m starting to feel like they’re getting sick of hearing it. I’m not trying to be negative all the time, it’s just that…”

“Just a sucky time in life right now.” Alice finished for him. She knew what he meant. Their situations were different, but she remembered how depressed she had been before moving to the valley.

He nodded solemnly.

“Well I hope things turn around soon for you.” She stood up, taking their mugs to wash them out in her tiny kitchen corner. “Ugh, I can’t wait for a bigger kitchen space too….”

\---

The weeks passed by and Alice spent the majority of her time saving up funds for her farm. She had gotten the supplies and coin needed for Robin to upgrade her home into a larger farmhouse pretty quickly. The second floor would come later, but for now she had a new kitchen and living room area and a bedroom with plenty of space for her and for a stray black kitten that Marnie had brought to her one day. It had beautiful yellow eyes and silky black fur. She had almost wondered if Marnie had pegged her as a witch when she brought it by because it was so cliché. But the kind woman had simply found it living by the roadside and offered it to the farmer as a means of keeping the rodents away from her crops. It was nice having a roommate and Alice had already grown fond of the little kitten.

The farm and coup had been bringing in some coin, but mostly they saved Alice money on food she would have had to buy anyway. Free eggs and milk. She had even purchased a goat and a duck; and she had managed to catch a tiny baby rabbit which she was now keeping in the coup as well. The egg Krobus had given her had hatched into a… chicken… but a very odd one. She had to ask her Master about it and her had told her all about the Void Chickens. It was cute though, and it got along just fine with the other birds, so it wasn’t a problem.

She had made it to the bottom of the mines as well. It had gotten quite… spooky at the lower levels. She had seen Shadow Brutes like Krobus wandering around. But these Brutes were not friendly like Krobus. They would attack Alice on sight and proved to be very dangerous. Krobus had told her that these Brutes were a different tribe then where he had come from and that they were far more feral then normal Shadow People.

But Alice continued working in the mines, primarily for the ore, but also because of the Junimo. When Alice had returned to the tiny creatures and given them some of the items they had requested, she was presented several more lists that the fairies had written out for her. They all requested more and more rare items to help fix the Community Center. She didn’t have the heart to turn them down though, so she had promised to do her best to find all the items on the lists. The Junimo’s squeaked and jumped about excitedly, thanking her and giving her tiny gifts whenever she had managed to bring by more items. Sometimes seeds, sometimes fixed up items like a lightening rod or a cheese press.

Some of the items requested would need to be found in the mines though. So the witch kept searching until she had the very last one – a fire quartz. She was covered in rock dust and looked a mess, but she just couldn’t wait to turn in the last of one of the Junimo list’s items! This would complete at least one of the pages of requests the forest sprites had given her. She climbed out of the mines and rushed to the Old Community Center. It was nearly midnight and the town was sleeping. Alice ventured into the building but for once wasn’t greeted with the usual chirps and bouncing colorful Junimos. They must be sleeping too. She quietly she crept over to the room where she had piled the other requested items from the mines and placed the red quartz on the top of the pile. She smiled, knowing how happy the spirits would be to find it in the morning. Alice had left quietly and ran home before the exhaustion hit her.

The next morning, she found a small note written in the spirits’ language on her front porch.

“Thank you! Thank you! We fixed the moving buckets for you! Thank you! Surprise!”

It was written very child-like, but it made the witch smile. She didn’t know what moving buckets meant, but the Junimo must have harnessed some of the magic from the collected items to fix some things around town. They had a tendency to be quite helpful little spirits so long as they had the magic to spare.

It hadn’t taken Alice long to figure out what they had fixed, however. The minecarts near her house where up and running and made for quick transport around town. It had made the rest of the summer go by much easier!

Whatever time the farmer wasn’t spending on her crops or in the mines was spent in her evenings hanging out at the saloon. She had grown very close with Sebastian and his friends and it was nice to take it easy some days and just talk with friends. She and Abigail had even forced the boys into a few dances at the Luau festival much to their dismay. All-in-all, the Summer went by as both productive and rewarding; and soon it was the final night of the season and the date of a very special holiday here in the valley - the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies.

Abigail had told her about it, that the final night of Summer the town threw a festival down on the beach. The whole town gathered on the docks to watch the migration of the jellyfish. Alice had called her Master after finding out about the festival and he had immediately pressed her to go. He had told her that the Lunaloos – the Moonlight Jellies as humans called them – were a very special species of magical creature, nearly extinct. Getting to see them in person was a magical and somewhat spiritual even to the magic folk. And so on the night of the festival, Alice sat on the docks with Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian. They watched as Mayor Lewis lit a small torch and set it on a boat out to sea. The light attracted the jellies to come closer to shore, their beautiful glow illuminating the beach. For once the three young adults were quiet, simply enjoying the majestic creatures along with the rest of the town. Only Sam made the occasional noise as he struggled to keep his kid brother from putting his hands in the water. Alice chuckled softly as she watched the brothers argue quietly. She looked over at Sebastian on her other side to see if he was laughing at the two as well. But she was surprised to see the dark-haired male already looking at her. He wasn’t laughing and didn’t seem to have noticed the brother’s quarreling. He was just… watching her.

Sebastian had quickly looked away when she had turned to face him. It was impossible to tell in the dark of the night, but the witch could have sworn that the glow of the Moonlight Jellies revealed a significant amount of red covering the boy’s cheeks.

All-in-all, the Summer passed and Fall came with little incident. Robin was starting on her second story in the morning. Pierre’s would have her shipment of fall seeds tomorrow. Simply farmer things.

But Alice didn’t yet know that this next season would be the one to change her life forever.  
 **  
A bit of a longer chapter today! Wrapping up Summer in the valley and moving onto Fall! More drama and story lines to come in the new season! Taking a break from writing tomorrow since it is my birthday irl. Leave a review if you wanna make this birthday girl extra happy! - Mystical Jelly**


	16. Hard Work

The first day of Fall.

The witch stepped out into the brisk air of Autumn. There was so much work to be done on this first day of the season, but she had to take the moment to enjoy the beauty of the new shift in the weather.

And then that moment passed and Alice was off, rushing to clean up the mess of withered crops left behind by Summer to make room for new seeds. She finished plowing and watering the field just as Robin arrived in the morning to start on the second story of her farmhouse. Alice waved at her kindly as she departed the farm for Pierre’s general store. She needed to pick up her Fall seeds to plant them. She was going to have fields and fields of pumpkins by the end of the season~

As she entered Pierre’s, she didn’t see the man behind the counter, but she could definitely hear him in the other room. The farmer waited patiently by the counter as she heard Abigail and her father having an argument somewhere in the back of the house.

“Just like your mother at her age. There’s no reason for you to be gallivanting around the forest or down into the mines Abigail, it just isn’t safe. Or ladylike, for that matter.”

Alice could almost hear Abigail rolling her eyes.

“I can take care of myself dad! Farmer Alice basically cleared out the mines anyway, and there isn’t anything dangerous in the forest to worry about!” She huffed.

“Nothing dangerous? Icky slimes and aloof wizards are not nothing Abigail.”

Alice winced slightly. She understood why magic folk could be thought of as dangerous, but to be listed as threats in the mind of a villager was disheartening. This was why she wasn’t quite ready to reveal her secret yet.

Soon Abigail exited the door beside the counter looking moody. She brightened when seeing Alice, however. “Hey girl! I saw your order in the back. Are you seriously going to be able to plant all those seeds this season?”

Alice smiled mischievously. “That’s just phase one~” She retorted.

Pierre was entering the shop behind his daughter now. “Phase one? Might that mean another shipment mid-season???” He barely tried to hide the curious greedy tone in his voice. This time Alice was able to witness Abigail rolling her eyes firsthand.

She ignored her father and pressed on. “Those sprinklers must be working like magic. Hey, save me a good pumpkin when they come in, alright?”

Alice nodded. “Of course Abs.” Indeed, the sprinklers were working like magic. The Obsidian stone Sebastian had given her were keeping the Wild Golems from trampling her fields and she had Krobus working full time making Iridium Sprinklers for her. The Shadow Fiend had been very enthusiastic about having a ‘real job’ and was happy to be of service to the witch. Despite being a pacifist, the Shadow Person was very strong and could bend even Iridium metal easily. So, every Friday Alice would stop by to pick up a sprinkler, paying the creature a decent amount of coin each time. Krobus always seemed excited to get paid for his work despite not having a real use for coin. He rarely left the sewers, so Alice had no idea what he spent money on.

She wrote a check to Pierre for the seeds, which he hastily accepted. Alice could have sworn his mouth was watering as she wrote the check out. She couldn’t blame him though. Pierre was in a long-standing rivalry with Joja Mart, down the street. Having the farmer’s business was a big blow to his competitors and helped Pierre stay in business.

Alice bid Abigail farewell and started the walk home. She couldn’t afford to waist time today chatting with friends, unfortunately. She needed every hour so she would have time enough to plant the seeds in her watered field. When she got back it was a mad dash to get every single seed into the field. She had a few cranberry bush seeds, a few yams, some corn left over from Summer, some of every crop so she would have some food variety in the Fall – but everything else was pumpkin. Lots and lots of pumpkin~

Alice had spent a good amount of time saving copper and iron and using it to build kegs in late Summer. She had an entire shed full of kegs now. Her master plan was to pop pumpkins into them and make triple the profit off her crops. It would take extra time, but by Winter she would have a hefty nest egg to fall back on in the off season.

Robin left for the day and the farmer was still running around her fields like crazy. The sun set and Alice was still working. By the light of her glow ring she barely finished her work before 02:00am. She was so exhausted, but at least all the seeds were planted. She sat down on her porch, needing a minute to just sit and breath. The time on her watch hit two o’clock exactly as she fell asleep, sitting on her porch steps, too drained to even make it inside to her bed.  
 **  
Gonna play a bit of Stardew myself today I think~ I have re-played that game so many times I've lost count XD It really is a great game. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter - more to come soon! Leave a review if you wanna let me know your personal Stardew Valley strats! - Mystical Jelly**


	17. Joja

Alice had ben too drained to even make it back inside last night.

She awoke to someone shaking her awake. She was startled and slipped down a step.

"Wha? Oh… Robin, hey…"

A worried looking carpenter was peering down at her. "Alice, are you alright? You weren't here all night were you?"

Alice looked around. It was morning, Robin had come to finish up the second floor of the farmhouse no doubt. She slowly got up, still a bit out of sorts. "Yeah… I think I did. I stayed up late getting all the seeds in the field… must have dozed off." It occurred to her now that this was kind of embarrassing….

Robin still seemed concerned. "Let's get you back inside. You need to be careful, there are all sorts of monsters and strange magic folk that wander about at night." She helped Alice back into her home as the girl felt a bit awkward. She wondered how Robin would feel if she knew Alice was a magical being herself? Her son didn't seem to mind, so Robin probably wouldn't care either. But something about the way she had said it still made Alice worry.

The red-headed carpenter wouldn't leave until the girl washed up and had something to eat. "You're sure you'll be alright?"

Alice was pulling on a fresh t-shirt. "Yeah, I'm totally fine!" She didn't want the woman to worry. Besides, she had work to do today. "Sorry for the trouble."

Robin looked like she wanted to protest and keep Alice here a little longer. But she sighed and shook her head. "You take after your grandfather alright. He never slowed down either. Not a day of his life!"

Alice grinned from ear to ear. "I know~" She let Robin get to work for the day and went to let her animals out into the fields to roam a bit.

As she worked, she found herself hoping that Robin wouldn't tell Sebastian about how she slept on the porch. He had already seen her crawl into a sewer, she didn't need to embarrass herself more in front of the man. Her face turned red as she remembered that look Sebastian had given her at the Moonlight Festival a few nights back. She had avoided thinking about it yesterday by keeping busy, but the truth was her mind kept wandering back to that moment.

He had clearly been staring at her. It was also pretty apparent that he hadn't wanted her to know that he'd been staring at her…. But why?

She knew that there was probably only one reason for a boy to stare at her like that, but she wasn't the type to go looking for the sort of attention. She barely thought about relationships and things of the romantic sort. She was just now getting her own life together; she hadn't even begun to wonder what came next.

And Sebastian? Alice wasn't sure how she felt about that. Sure, he was smart and good looking… they liked a lot of the same things…. he was fun to be around…. kinda' cute….

No! She hadn't come all the way out here to be independent only to settle for the first guy to glance her way!

But what was she going to say if he brought it up? What if he did have feelings for her and he asked her out some time? Would she even want to say yes?

These thoughts kept her busy all morning long. By the time she finished tending to her cave of mushrooms – ingredients for her potions and filled with magical properties – Alice had decided that, if Sebastian really did bring it up, she would just deal with it then. No point thinking up hypotheticals now when she had no way to know if her really felt that way about her. It wasn't that the idea of Sebastian liking her was bad or anything - it was really flattering! – but she had little experience in this field and didn't want to start acting weird around her friend until she knew for certain.

Deciding to avoid her problems for now, the farmer headed out to town. She took a shortcut at the mine cart tracks and headed north of Clint's shop until she got to her destination….

JojaMart….

She took a deep breath and plunged inside. She needed to eat some humble pie and bow to the Joja Corporation in order to get what she needed this time.

Morris greeted her with his usual fake smile. He was expecting her. They had talked last week about an upgrade to her farm that Robin couldn't offer her – the internet.

"Yes yes, everything is all set up farmer girl. I reached out to JojaCoverage, personally, and they can install it all by the end of next week – assuming, of course, that you pay today~"

Alice nodded. "Let's do it. I appreciate your help with this Morris." It took all her willpower to keep cordial. Morris had a habit of bringing the worst out in people. He was just so…. slimy. He never missed a chance at talking down to the farmer just because of her profession. Apparently being a farmer wasn't a respectful enough position to the local JojaMart store manager.

But JojaCoverage, another branch of the Joja Corporation, was the cheapest and best way for the witch to be able to get high speed internet and phone service on her farm. Because unfortunately there weren't any spells that provided faster internet… not that she knew of anyway.

After spending a good hour signing paperwork and working out timing and logistics, Alice was finally finished. She and Morris shook on it and Alice had to run by Clint's on the way home just to ask to borrow his bathroom sink to scrub her hands clean.

**  
WiFi is the only thing worth trading with Joja. Joja bad. lol  
Another day another chapter. Let me know what you think! - Mystical Jelly**


	18. Just Friends

Alice finished scrubbing her hands clean, thanking Clint on the way out. The slightly confused blacksmith nodded and returned to his work at the furnace.

It was about two o’clock in the afternoon and the farm-girl didn’t want to waste the daylight. So, she took the minecarts up to the mines, exiting the dark tunnel out into the breezy Fall afternoon. She headed towards the Carpenter’s shop, thinking she’d stop by and tell Sebastian the good news. He would definitely be thrilled to hear about modern tech finding its way into Pelican Town.

She paused before entering the building. Was it weird that the first person she wanted to share her good news with was Sebastian?

No. She was just overthinking things. Sebastian loved so close by, and the were friends, and this was something he’d love to hear about. It was only natural to stop by and visit so she could tell him the good news.

Right….?

Thinking back over the last few weeks, the witch had probably visited the Carpenter household every day. Or at least close to every day. She always seemed to have a reason to stop by and chat with Robin or find some other excuse to pop downstairs to Sebastian’s room. Whether it be to drop off some Frozen Tears, get his opinion on ways to upgrade the farm, or just to chat about the latest copy of Cave Saga – Alice realized that seeing Sebastian was just something she had added into her daily routine at some point.

Had she been sending him signals this whole time? Is that why he had looked at her that way on the docks the night of the festival?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the front door swung open suddenly and a slightly startled Demetrius nearly ran into her.

“Oh, Alice. Sorry about that.” He blinked down at her, clearly not expecting someone to be just standing there on the other side of the door. He had several bags of supplies in his hand a few notebooks tucked under his arm clumsily. It looked like he had nearly dropped the lot when opening the door, only to be stopped in his tracks.

“My fault, sorry.” She said hurriedly. “Off to study the Fall flora again?” She tried to sound interested, but truthfully Demetrius had a habit of talking way too much about his research. It wouldn’t be so bad if Alice was able to understand a word of it. The researcher had a difficult time of dumbing things down to others when he tried explaining things though.

He nodded excitedly. “I may have just discovered a new fungus growing around that shining boulder outside the mines!” He stepped out, passing Alice and juggling the mess of supplies dangerously. He was clearly too excited to stick around and chat for long; and he probably didn’t have much time before he dropped everything to the ground. “I’ll let you know how things pan out!”

And with that he was off, already halfway to rounding the corner to the mines.

Alice stared blankly after him. He got excited over the strangest things. In her opinion anyway. But to each their own, right?

She headed inside, taking the familiar walk to the basement and knocking on the door.

“Carry it yourself damn it!” Came the response of a rather irate sounding man.

Alice opened the door, peeking in to find Sebastian laying on his back on his bed; listening to music, she assumed.

“Just me Seb.” She grinned. Guess Demetrius had tried to solicit his step-son’s aid carrying things to the mines with little luck.

Sebastian immediately jumped up from his bed, pulling off his massive headphones and looking embarrassed. “Sorry. Thought you were –“

“Demetrius, yeah, I know. I just saw him leave.” Alice walked in, taking a seat on the man’s computer chair. She spun in the chair a few times childishly as Sebastian put away his music.

“Sorry.” He muttered again. He sat on his bed, watching Alice fool around. “So what’s up?”

“Guess where I just was~” Alice teased.

“Uuuhh, mining? Fishing? Doing witch things?” Feeble guesses, but he wasn’t really trying.

“JojaMart! Had a little chat with Morris.” She watched as he only started to look more confused.

“Tell him to go fu-“ He began, before Alice stopped him.

“I’m getting the internet!” She couldn’t hold it in any longer. She knew only Sebastian would really appreciate this news.

He looked stunned for a second before he gave here a stupid grin. “I hate you. I hate you so damn much, Aly!” But his smile didn’t match his words. He may be a little jealous, but he would be happy for her too.

“Hate all you want emo kid, I’m getting high speed internet.” Another spin in his computer chair. “So pretty soon the farm is gonna be our new hang out spot.”

Usually Alice, Sam, and Abigail all went over to Sebastian’s place to hang out if they weren’t at the saloon. Sometimes to Sam’s if there was band practice. But surely the young adults would start collecting wherever they could get the internet or WiFi if available. Sam’s and Abigail’s houses didn’t even have the internet, and Sebastian’s was trash.

“Hell yeah. We’ll have to move the drum set and keyboard over to your shed then~” He sounded like he was teasing, but Alice was all for it.

“Fine by me. Your mom is finishing my second floor today. I don’t even know what I’m going to use all the extra space for. I just wanted it finished before Winter hits.” She finally stopped spinning and settled down into the chair like a normal human being.

“Yeah? So, what’s the layout going to be when it’s finished? I haven’t been there since the renovating.” He commented.

“Kitchen and living room area, bedroom on first floor with bathroom attached. Stairs in the living room heading up to an empty space, and another bedroom with another bathroom attached.” Alice explained.

“Sounds huge for one person. Yup, definitely gonna bring the band stuff over. Jodi will be happy to get rid of it before Sam’s dad gets back.” He chuckled but they both new how true that was. Poor Jodi has endured Sam’s horrible music for years.

They went on talking for a good hour before Alice had to head home. She had completely forgotten all about the look or the weirdness at the festival. They were too busy talking and making fun of Morris’ obvious toupee for the farmer to even remember why she was supposed to be feeling awkward in the first place.

The witch was just getting up when they heard the front door of the carpenter shop open and shut upstairs.  
 **  
Millennials being millennials. Bonding over modern day tech~ As much as I would love to go live in the valley, I wouldn't be able to get by without the internet... Also it's weird that no bathrooms are ever seen in game. I mean I get it, it's just a fantasy game, but still! - Mystical Jelly**


	19. Feelings?

Stardew Valley Fanfiction:

'The Farmer Witch'

Chapter 19:

The witch was just getting up when they heard the front door of the carpenter shop open and shut upstairs.

It sounded like Robin was home because they could hear the sounds of her tools hitting the floor above as she dropped them off behind her desk. And sure enough, a few moments later the woman was knocking on Sebastian’s door and entering before she got a response. Alice could see Sebastian rolling his eyes in her periphery. No one ever gave him privacy in his own room.

“Seb I’m home – oh hey Alice, sorry did I interrupt something?” She looked back and forth between the farmer and her son.

“No, Alice was just heading out.” Sebastian commented dryly.

Alice smiled at Robin. “How did everything go?” She asked a bit hopefully.

Robin beamed at her. “Finished early~ I think you’ll be very pleased. Some of my best work~”

Alice bounced happily. She glanced back at Sebastian. “Feel like skipping your evening smoke and coming to see it?” There was only a slight hint of disapproval in her voice. She hated the fact that he smoked. She wasn’t a prude, but the smell….it was awful.

Sebastian seemed to brighten a bit. “Yeah? Okay, sure.” He was already getting up, maybe a little too eager for an excuse to walk the farmer home. Seeing his enthusiasm, Alice remembered her current predicament with the man. Was she sending him more signals by asking him over? Did she care? She did want him to come see her new home after all. They were close friends so there was nothing wrong with that. If he tried to talk to her about the other night, would it get awkward? Would she want to start something more with him? Or was she overthinking this whole thing and making it all up in her head? Maybe Sebastian didn’t feel that way at all about her.

Her thoughts were clouded by a multitude of questions and when she finally came back to reality, she and Sebastian were already heading out the door.

“Don’t stay out too long son! I’m putting in the mushroom casserole for dinner!” Robin called after them. Sebastian groaned beside her.

“Do me a favor” he muttered to Alice quietly. “Save some pumpkins for us when they come in. Maybe I can get mom to make her pumpkin soup instead of mushroom casserole every night.”

The girl giggled beside him. “You’re such a pessimist. Cheer up! If you don’t like it then learn to cook for yourself.” She suggested.

He sighed. “I can cook a little. But I hate spending time upstairs. Might run into them.”

She knew he meant his half-sister and stepfather.

Soon they were walking onto the farm. Alice lead her friend up the porch steps excitedly. She couldn’t wait to see the second floor for the first time! Sebastian moved in front of her to get the door, surprising Alice a little. He wasn’t the overly formal type and the farmer wasn’t used to being treated like that. But she thanked him and they traveled upstairs to look around.

Alice was bubbling with happiness – it was so spacious! A whole open room greeted them. It had hardwood floors for now, but she planned on carpeting the upper level of her home. Sebastian nodded his approval, following her into the upstairs bedroom.

“Nice. Gonna move your bed and stuff up here?” He questioned.

“Maybe. I’m not sure yet. I’m just glad for some extra storage space inside. Might save up for a flat screen and a sofa next, get some decent furniture in here.”

They chatted for a while, bouncing ideas for the upstairs off each other. Sebastian hid his envy well, but the farmer could tell there was a bit wistfulness there.

“You know you’re welcome over anytime Sebby.” She reminded him. “You can set up a desk upstairs once I have the internet cables laid. Do your work in peace.”

He shook his head. “Nah, I’d just get in your way.”

Alice huffed. “You wouldn’t. I wish you’d take my offer.” But she let it go. Guys could be proud like that. It was probably hard for him to take such an offer like that.

Alice’s phone rang from the kitchen where it was charging. They headed back down and Alice hurried to answer the call. “Hello??” Not many people called her. Let alone at this hour. She should have guessed who it would be.

“Hello farmer! Just wanted to know how your meeting went with the infamous JojaCorp cronies~” Damon greeted. He was teasing her, knowing full well her resentment of all things Joja.

She huffed. “It went fine, thanks. Going to bring Grandpa Joe’s farm into the modern age!” She covered the speaker and looked over her shoulder at Sebastian. “My Warlock Master.” She informed him.

He went from looking somewhat inquisitive to totally interested. He loved talking magic with the young witch. He had a fascination with it and occasionally got up the nerve to pick her brain on the subject.

She turned her attention back to the phone. “I’m just showing off my new second floor to a friend. Wish you could see it.”

“Well don’t let me interrupt. I just wanted to check in with you. I owe your grandfather that much.”

She smiled, missing her master a lot in the moment. “You should come visit soon. Now that the renovations are done it would be great to have company.”

She could hear the apprehension in his voice. “Uhh…. Maybe. I’ll consider it.” That was as good as a no.

She sighed, her shoulders heaving slightly. “I’ll call you in a couple hours okay? I got some stuff to do before it gets too late.”

Damon agreed, bidding her a farewell for now. She set the phone back down to charge in the one outlet she had.

“Sorry about that. My master just likes to check in on me.” She turned back to Sebastian.

“He sounds like a good guy. You said he used to live in the valley, right?” He sat down at her table as she busied herself making coffee. Sebastian was always down for a cup and she knew that.

“Yeah. Rasmodius told me he got his heart broken out here and then left for the city. My master never told me the reason why he left, so I can’t say for certain what it was. He isn’t eager to come back though.”

Sebastian nodded along to her story. “It’s weird thinking of warlocks living in the city… I sort of imagine them out in nature I guess.”

“They usually are. That’s were all the pure magic comes from. He must have really gone through something bad to run off to the city for the rest of his days.” Alice field the coffee mugs glumly. She hated thinking that there was a sadness being held inside her master’s heart.

“Who knows, maybe he’ll come back someday. If he does, I’d love to meet the guy who trained you.” He took the cup offered to him, taking a sip.

She finished washing out the coffee pot and placing it back in its spot. When she turned to join him at the table, she froze momentarily. There it was again. That look. His eyes were softer than they usually were, and he had a gentle smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. There was none of the usual sarcasm or irritation or grumpiness that the man usually wore. Just a peaceful sort of comfort and lots of eye contact.

The witch could feel her face heating up slightly, but she tried to play it off like nothing. She sat down at the other end of the table, keeping her eyes on her coffee mug. She tried to think of something, anything to say.

“I mean, you might get to see him before I do next.” She tried to joke. “If you get fed up and flee to the city I mean.”

Sebastian looked down at the table. “Somehow the city has lost the appeal it once had for me….” He was quieter than before, like he was contemplating telling her something more. “I think I only kept saying I wanted to move there because anywhere was better then where I’m at now.”

Alice nodded. “Well if you’re miserable at home then you should just find a way to move out.” Trying not to sound too judgy.

“I know. I plan to. But…” she looked over at him when he paused. He was back to looking at her again and having their eyes meet made the farmer freeze up again. “But I wouldn’t want to leave behind my friends here… or you… I want to stay here in the valley.”

Alice knew he was waiting for her to say something in return, but she was too dumbstruck to move or say anything. She looked back at him stupidly, her lips parted in a blank stare.  
**  
Love is in the air~ Oh wait, it might just be angst... Oh well! More chapters to come soon! The more motivated I am to write the faster the chapters come out. The more comments, kudos, and subscribers I get, the more motivated I am~ Hint-hint - Mystical Jelly**


	20. Something More

Alice knew he was waiting for her to say something in return, but she was too dumbstruck to move or say anything. She looked back at him stupidly, her lips parted in a blank stare.

Sebastian’s fingers drummed against the side of his coffee mug, awkwardly waiting for some form of response from Alice. He looked nervous now, unsure if he should have said what he had. It was painful to see him start to shift uncomfortably and Alice’s first reaction was to comfort him.

“I want you to stay in the valley too.” She affirmed. And it was true. She would hate it if Sebastian really did move to the city. She would hate it more than if anyone else left…. Sebastian was important to her… She really cared about him…. Oh. She really cared about him…

She reached a hand across the table, placing it over Sebastian’s own as he held his mug. This earned a small, timid smile from the man. “Thanks….” It was an odd thing to thank her for, but clearly, he was at a loss for words too.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before retrieving it. “It sucks to see you so unhappy all of the time.” It was something she had wanted to say for a while now.

He sighed. “It sucks being unhappy all of the time.” He looked up at her again. “But you make it a lot better. Better than anyone else has before.”

The witch blushed, trying not to get flustered. “Promise me you’ll start thinking of a way to move out?” Even if he wouldn’t accept her invite to spend his time here on the farm, she didn’t want him stuck in a bad situation at home.

He nodded. “Yeah… I’ll talk to my mom about it. I want to make it a priority to save up and maybe get my mom to help pitch in so I can build up a place of my own out here. God, even if it’s just a tiny shack, anything is better than living with them.” He took a deep breath before sipping his coffee.

She smiled at him. “You’ll tell me if I can help, right?”

He chuckled, setting down the mug and standing up. “Yeah, sure. But don’t worry so much about me. I can handle it myself. Just gotta work myself up to talking to mom and Demetrius about it.” He didn’t sound too enthusiastic about it. “That’ll be fun…”

She stood as well, following Sebastian as he walked to the door to go. “Thanks for walking me home.”

He turned towards her to smile. Out of character, he moved closer to gently wrap his arms around her. The embrace was warm and comforting. Alice reflexively returned the gesture. When he retreated has gave another half-smile and departed from the farmhouse.

…

…

Alice stood by the front door in her empty farmhouse for what felt like an eternity. It was only a couple of minutes, but she needed the time to get her heart rate to slow down and stop fluttering so much. She needed the time so she could think about what just happened. What he had said, what she had felt. She had spent so much time worrying about Sebastian’s feelings for her that she hadn’t really taken a moment to consider if she returned them. So now she was taking the time.

And she decided that she did.

Every time that they had grown closer over the past few weeks, Alice had only gotten happier and happier. Every time she saw him, she would try to make him laugh or take his mind off the bad things, just to see him smile. Every time they hung out with Sam and Abigail, it was really Sebastian that she looked forward to seeing the most, and it was Sebastian who she would seek out even outside of group interactions. She never really visited Abigail or Sam one-on-one. Occasionally, but not on a daily basis like she did with Sebastian.

When she did finally move, the farm girl returned to her tiny kitchen table. She finished her coffee as she cleaned out Sebastian’s mug and set it aside. She dragged the table into a different spot, trying to focus her mind on layout planning for furniture instead of on the dark-haired man currently walking back to his house.

She felt a little giddy. She wondered if Sebastian considered her more than a friend after tonight? She certainly felt like they had gotten another step closer to that, anyway. She had once heard from someone in town that it was traditional around these parts for a guy or gal to give flowers to someone they fancied. Was it Lewis who had told her that? Maybe Pierre? No doubt it would have been Pierre’s subtle way of trying to sell something to her.

Would Sebastian buy her flowers?

Should she buy him flowers?

She found herself laying in bed thinking of these things before realizing she had forgotten to call back her Master. She jolted up to get her phone, spending the rest of the evening talking with Damon like old times.  
 **  
Two love birds in the valley. But I promised angst and the angst is coming. There is so much more of the story in my head that I want to get down in writing. Bear with me! - Mystical Jelly**


	21. A Normal Day

She spent the rest of the evening talking with Damon like old times.

He could tell that she was a little off and eventually Alice admitted that there was a boy in town that she liked.

“The ‘friend’ you were showing off your second floor to?” He questioned suspiciously.

“Yeah, he left a bit ago. He lives close enough to walk home.”

She heard quiet grumbling on the other end of the phone. “I didn’t send you out there to go bring boys back to your farmhouse…” Ever the concerned master.

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not like that! We were just hanging out and talking!” She chuckled at her master’s concerns.

“Alright…. Well, maybe I will come out and visit you then. I should meet this boy if this is something serious…”

“You would just try to scare him off. You’re officially uninvited~” She retorted.

He snorted into the phone. “We’ll see about that. I’ve always kept you out of trouble and that isn’t about to change now, young lady!”

Alice smiled. She knew he was partly teasing, but she also knew he was mostly being serious. Damon was very protective of her, being like a second-father to the girl. She would have to warn Sebastian about that before the two met.

“If you wanted to keep me out of trouble, you shouldn’t have taught me magic.”

“Touché.” He surrendered. “But please do be careful Alice. I would hate for you to get hurt…” His tone was softer now, giving real advice based on past experiences.

“I’ll be careful. I promise.” She trailed off quietly. She wanted to ask about Damon’s past but knew it was none of her business. She bid the man goodnight shortly afterwards, heading to bed and trying not to think of Sebastian too much.

The next morning, she got up early – as usual – and went upstairs just to enjoy looking at her second floor once again. It made her happy and gave her a sense of accomplishment. Another goal met!

She only felt slightly guilty, because she wasn’t sure what else she could ask Robin to build for her. A barn, a coup, the farmhouse, several sheds. She had already used her services for all she could think of. She didn’t want to stop though. She knew Robin and Demetrius could use the money. Maybe then they wouldn’t keep asking Sebastian for help so much.

For now, she would put that on the backburner though. She had a lot of work to do as usual~

The day passed by pretty normally. She finished her farm work, smelted some ore from the mines in her furnaces, then had lunch behind JojaMart where she could fish in peace. Of course that peace was interrupted when a fish tugged on the line and she ended up reeling in a rather scary looking fish… She had to pack up her food early to get the fish home and into some water for safe keeping. She cast a spell of air breathing on the fish so it could survive the journey home.

Dumping the scary Angler into a barrel, Alice decided to save it for Willy to come look at some time. It reminded her of a tale her grandfather would tell her about the great Legendary Fish. He had told her as a young child that there were several fish, considered to be rare and magical that only lived in the Valley of the Stars. She couldn’t remember the rest of the tale though. She’d have to ask Willy some time; surely, he would know about that sort of thing.

She was finishing dropping off all the forgeables she had picked up along her travels today, when she realized just how many fish she’d actually caught. She had some rice left over from shopping at Pierre’s and she had fresh seaweed from the ocean saved up too. Everything in the valley was super fresh, so maybe she could try her hand at making sushi? Maybe some maki rolls or just plain sashimi? Now that she had the kitchen space, she could start cooking for real again.

She knew Sebastian was partial to sashimi too…. So, with another excuse to go visit the man, she headed off to the Carpenter’s shop. Perhaps she could convince him out of his cave once more so he could help her clean the fish before filleting them.

But, unknown to the witch, soon all thoughts of dinner and fun would be swept away. Around the corner, at the Carpenter’s house, there was an explosion of chaos quickly erupting as yet another argument broke out between family members. Bringing up his intention to save up a bit of coin and move out had not gone over so well with Sebastian’s stepfather.

Alice didn’t realize anything was wrong until she was already rounding the fence outside their home and making her way to their front door.  
 **  
Poor Sebby isn't having a good night... I always felt bad playing the game and hearing about how miserable the guy was at home. But it sure makes for good plot devices in a story! Which characters do you guys empathize with the most? Who do you tend to marry in-game, or are you more of a Krobus-roommate kind of person - Mystical Jelly**


	22. A Strange Night

Alice didn’t realize anything was wrong until she was already rounding the fence outside their home and making her way to their front door.

She could hear screaming coming from inside. It was Demetrius and Sebastian, shouting at the top of their lungs at one another. She noticed a pile of belongings sitting outside the door as well, a backpack and luggage among them.

Oh no…

She didn’t know if she should leave or wait here. Going inside would surely make things worse. She could occasionally hear Robin and Maru trying to get a word in over the shouting, so she knew the two men weren’t home alone together. Words like ‘ungrateful’ were shouted by Demetrius, while phrases like ‘useless cheapskate’ were shot back by Sebastian. Clearly neither of them liked one another, but Alice hadn’t realized it had gotten this bad. Far worse language began to be used by the men and the witch could here Robin crying now.

Sebastian was shouting at him to move out of the way and let him out. The sounds were super close to the front door now and Alice instinctively took a step back, standing to the side of the door by the fence of their front yard.

It sounded like Demetrius was refusing to move and let him leave for some reason. She heard as Demetrius was pushed out of the way physically and Sebastian opened the door, dumping more belongings outside the door before heading back inside. He hadn’t even noticed a dumbstruck Alice standing there. More stomping sounds from inside the home, more of Robin crying as her son continued to shout at her husband. Sebastian must have finally broke. But where the hell was he planning on going? The city? Was he going to try to move all this luggage somewhere on his motorbike? That wasn’t going to happen. This must have been a spur of the moment decision due to the fight, otherwise he would have told Alice about it last night.

Worried about the well-being of everyone in the house as things started to sound more and more hysterical, Alice dialed the first person she thought of. Shane. Sure, he was a grumpy, beer-loving slob most of the time, but he had proven to be a good friend to Alice over the last few months as well. He was realistic and logical when he wasn’t drinking, and better yet, he had a big pick-up truck that he used to help Marnie run her animal business with. Shane probably owed Alice about a dozen favors by now too, for babysitting Jaz and buying him drinks when he was broke, among other things. So, she was going to call in those favors now and try to deescalate the situation as best she could.

This wasn’t an argument that was going to end in a handshake. Sebastian and his stepfather needed to be separated before things turned physical and Alice needed a way to get Sebastian’s belongings loaded off too.

A surly Shane picked up the phone. “What is it farmer?” He sounded annoyed that anyone was calling him.

“Shane, I need your help. I need you to drive up to the carpenter shop ASAP with your truck.” Maybe it was the tone in her voice, but Shane didn’t argue or protest.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” He sounded totally different, concerned and urgent. That’s one thing about Shane that Alice had learned by getting close to him and his god-daughter Jaz – Shane could step up when things counted.

“Please, please just get here as soon as you can.” She could hear the fear in her own voice and realized then that she was crying. Clearly Shane heard it as well.

“I’m coming farmer, just hang tight – I’ll be there in under ten!” The phone disconnected. There was no point trying to maintain the call while driving, Shane would lose signal once he was off the ranch anyway.

Alice shakily put her phone away in her pocket. She could hear the noise and shouting getting louder again as the men climbed back up from Sebastian’s room and moved towards the front door. This time it sounded like Sebastian was the one trying to stop Demetrius – yelling about not touching his belongings among other things. Demetrius retorting that it was his house and the boy was no longer welcome here.

Alice moved to the door, deciding it was time to act, one way or another. She was surprised when the door flung open once more, Demetrius standing in the doorway, holding Sebastian’s computer monitor. The man went silent, also in shock, surprised to be seeing the girl standing there. Was he planning on throwing Sebastian’s monitor out onto the front lawn?

She frowned through upset tears, reaching out and snatching the monitor from the frozen man’s arms. She set it down gently by the pile of other belongings. Sebastian came into view next, carrying his precious computer up the stairs and into the front room. He must have had to choose between saving his computer from his stepfather or his monitor once Demetrius had decided to ‘help’ the young man move his things.

Demetrius was still oddly quiet, perhaps embarrassed from being caught in the act of trying to destroy or damage his stepson’s property. Alice brushed past him into the house.

“Shane is bringing the truck.” She commented to a stunned Sebastian, before passing him and his mother and heading down into his bedroom. She began collecting his things to help bring outside.

Things calmed slightly after her arrival. It was obvious that both Robin and Demetrius were ashamed of the situation that the farmer had found them all in. The carpenter still cried and still quietly tried to convince her son to stay – clinging to his arm as he tried to move his things outside and promising to Sebastian things like no rent, a lock on his door, or other trivial things. But the time for that had passed and the man couldn’t be convinced to stay here any longer it seemed. Maru had gone into hiding in her room after seeing Alice arrive and it didn’t take long until Shane was pulling up in the driveway.

After a brief explanation of events, Alice enlisted the usually grouchy man into helping her get Sebastian’s pile of belongings loaded into the truck’s bed. After a very tense twenty minutes, Sebastian’s room had been stripped clean of anything valuable - minus the furniture which Demetrius condescendingly pointed out didn’t belong to the man. Robin had tried to get Sebastian to take it after realizing her son was going to leave no matter what, but Sebastian refused. He told his mother that Demetrius could keep it if it meant so much to him and slammed the front door behind them as they left.

Sebastian had barely even said a word to his friends the whole time they packed…

An uncomfortable Shane climbed back into his driver’s seat, looking to Alice in the passenger’s side. “So where to?”

Alice looked out the rear-view mirror at Sebastian in the trucks bed, riding along with his belongings. “My farm.” She responded quietly. “We’ll figure something out there. It’s getting late and we have to get this stuff indoors. It’s set to rain tomorrow.” It wasn’t like the witch to be timid, but she was still a little shaken from the events that had taken place.

Shane started up the truck and pulled out of the mountain road. They drove through town and past the bus stop, finally arriving to her farm. Despite the tension, Shane even offered to stay and help unload things properly which Alice accepted. A subdued Sebastian thanked him quietly as they brought things into her front room.

“I’ll get it out by tomorrow Alice. Promise.” The poor guy felt horrible for taking up space in her home. He hadn’t been thinking when he’d started dumping his stuff outside. He didn’t have a plan on where he was going, that much was clear, but he just knew he could stay there any longer.

“Don’t be stupid.” Alice chastised him. “Just put your stuff upstairs. Take the extra room for now, I haven’t even moved much stuff upstairs yet.” She had put some supplies in the upstairs bathroom, intending to move her bedroom up there eventually, but it would just be easier if he kept his stuff up there for now since it was practically empty.

“No, I can probably get Sam to hide a lot of this stuff at his place.” Sebastian protested solemnly. Alice wondered if her friend was in a little bit of shock too. Now that the anger and adrenaline had worn off, Sebastian looked a lot more apprehensive.

She set down a trash bag full of clothes on the floor by her table.

“Seb, you’re not going to go live in a tent like Linus. Tents don’t have computer plugs, remember? Just stay here until you figure something out.” She felt a little responsible. She was the one who had made Sebastian promise to start the process of moving out. She guessed that the man had brought it up to his mother and stepfather and that that had started the entire argument at his house.

Sebastian looked paler than usual. He looked like he wanted to argue with her more but couldn’t think of anything to say. He didn’t have anywhere else to go, so it was either the farmhouse or….

No, pretty much the farmhouse was his only option.

“Are you two going to make me do all the work?” Shane complained from the doorway. Alice stirred, realizing that she and Sebastian had just been standing there for a few minutes, both trying to think of something to say.

They returned to unloading everything, getting it all upstairs or into Alice’s kitchen. “Thanks Shane. I owe you a million.” She walked the man back to his truck.

“Don’t mention it. Seriously. Don’t go telling people and making them think they can use me as a truck driving service.” Shane grumbled as he got back into his ride. He peered out the open window at Alice. “Is he gonna be okay in there?” Nodding his head towards the farmhouse where Alice had sat Sebastian down with a cup of coffee to sooth his nerves just a few minutes ago.

Alice sighed softly. “Dunno… I think all this has been a long time in the making, but it sure was scary to see.”

Shane scoffed. “They haven’t gotten along since Robin married him. Dem was a nice enough guy to Sebastian while they were dating, but after the marriage he just seemed to grow to hate the kid more and more. After Maru was born, he started ignoring Sebastian completely.”

Alice raised an eyebrow. “Is that what Marnie said?”

“Yep.” Shane confirmed. “I was here for some of it, but my aunt Marnie was here for it all. That’s what she told me a while back.”

Marnie wasn’t the type to lie. Alice felt bad for Sebastian, not realizing just how bad it all was. No matter how many times Sebastian had complained, she still hadn’t really understood…

“Well… thanks again Shane. I’ll see you around.” She gave a half smile as she backed away from the truck.

“Keep an eye on him.” Shane suggested, turning the truck south to head back to Marnie’s Ranch.

Alice watched him go for a few moments before heading back inside. It was dark by now and she needed to turn the obsidian shield back on for the night.  
 **  
Oooof! Long chapter, but totally worth it. There it is, the angst. Like I promised. But don't worry, things get back to normal soon! Just have to get over this dramatic part of the story before we can move this relationship along~ Had to find a convincing way to get Sebastian to move in as Alice's roommate after all. - Mystical Jelly**


	23. Moving Forward

Alice watched him go for a few moments before heading back inside. It was dark by now and she needed to turn the obsidian shield back on for the night.

After activating the shield, which she kept behind her home on a little stone porch, Alice returned to Sebastian inside. He looked… tired. He sat glumly at the tiny kitchen table, holding his coffee mug in his lap and staring blankly at the floor in front of him. From the looks of his mug, he hadn’t even taken a single sip yet.

“Hey….” She started, not sure what to say to cheer him up. “You came over at a good time at least… Internet is coming by the end of next week…”

He looked up at her, still pale and a little shaken. “Yeah…. Thanks again for letting me stay here for now…” He did make an effort to smile, but it came out looking more like a painful grimace.

“Look, at least you’re out of the house now.” She sat beside him, pulling up a chair so she could pat his back sympathetically. “I’m not even home most of the day, so you’ll have the place to yourself almost. Your own bathroom upstairs. And I promise I’ll knock~” Nudging him, trying to convince him that this was a good thing. And honestly, she felt it was. She didn’t really need the extra space for now and Sebastian had needed a change.

He nodded quietly as she spoke. “I didn’t mean for it to happen this way though.” He admitted, more to himself then to Alice.

“I know.” Rubbing his back. “But now that it has, let’s just make the most of what we can.” What else could they do, right?

He nodded again, this time with more conviction, finally taking a sip from his mug. The coffee or the words must have helped, because soon he was working on getting the rest of his things upstairs, becoming productive once again.

“It’s not much…” Alice admitted, as they pile things into the large empty room. “But there is electricity and a roof, so….”

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s great. It’s all I need. I’ll run to Sam’s tomorrow to finish up the project I’ve been working on and tell my clients I can’t take more work until next week sometime.” He couldn’t exactly do his programming without the internet.

“You know, if I didn’t know better I’d say you planned all of this just because you knew I was getting high-speed on the farm~”

He chuckled, actually smiling now. This made Alice happier than anything. Things were going to be okay after all. Maybe a little awkward at first, but once things settled down-

“I promise to pitch in for utilities and what not.” He promised, setting down some blankets for a makeshift bed for the night.

“Don’t worry about that. I own the deed to the farm so rent isn’t a problem.” The last thing she wanted for to take his money.

But Sebastian insisted. “If you don’t want rent, I won’t argue, but I’m going to be using the water and electricity and internet, so at least let me pay my share of those.”

She could tell by the look he was giving her that he wasn’t going to back down. “Okay, yeah. That works.” She didn’t want to tell the man that she’d be rich if the Fall went well. With her kegs working and the amount of pumpkins she was going to get from her harvests, the farm girl was going to be making absolute bank. But it would be weird to talk about that right now. Like bragging or something.

Soon he was settling in for the night. There wasn’t much to really do, since he hadn’t taken any furniture with him.

“Goodnight Seb. I’ll try not to make too much noise in the morning. But you know me – up and at ‘em by six~”

He groaned. “I still don’t know how you manage that. But don’t worry. Just do what you normally would. Pretend I’m not even here.”

Alice closed the door to his room, heading downstairs and to her own bed. It was late and she was exhausted. It had been quite a night. She knew they probably needed to buy some furniture tomorrow, but her usual place to get furniture was probably…. not a good option to visit right now.

She fell asleep thinking about ways to make the house homier for them both.  
 **  
A short chapter now and hopefully I can get another one out later today. Got some stuff to work on first. Let me know what you think by sending me a message or a review! - Mystical Jelly**


	24. Roomies

She fell asleep thinking about ways to make the house homier for them both.

By morning she felt a lot better about everything. She had decided that this was all for the best. She was pretty sure she would make a better housemate than Sebastian’s previous ones, and she hoped that he and his family could grow closer emotionally now that they had some distance physically.

She assumed Sebastian would be sleeping in late like he usually did, so quietly, she made her morning coffee and grabbed some food. She left some coffee in the pot and kept it on the warm setting so Sebastian would have some for later. She even left a tiny note for him on the counter:

‘Morning Roomie!

I’m off in the mines. Left some coffee for you. Help yourself to anything in the fridge.

Alice

P.S. – I’ll be back early, around 10. Let’s talk furniture then, k?’

She left the note on the kitchen table and headed off with her pickaxe. She walked to the bus stop and took the minecart up to the mines. She was thankful for the carts working, because otherwise she’d have to walk right past the Carpenter’s shop to get to the mines and that would have been a little awkward….

She was trying to practice her combat magic. Recently she’d been trying to help the Adventurer’s Guild clear out the monsters in the mines. Today she was going to get rid of as many slimes as she could. She had enchanted a ring using some iridium she’d fished up. Now the band of purple metal would illuminate her path and also help locate treasure more easily. Placing it on her finger, she started her climb down into the mines.

Three hours later, she climbed out – covered in slime juice and smelling terrible. She had found many a floor of the mines that were totally infested with the creatures… Too bad the things exploded upon death, splashing her with sticky juice over and over again.

She returned home and immediately climbed into the shower. She wasn’t even sure if Sebastian was up yet, but she didn’t want him to see her this messy anyway. After a quick wash, she wrapped up in her bathrobe and headed to the kitchen. She was starving and as she started whipping together some food for herself, she was greeted by Sebastian coming down the stairs.

“Hey, how were the mines?” He asked, sounding a lot more cheerful this morning.

“Gross. I had to wash off about seven layers of slime from my hair. Might have to burn my shoes. How has your morning been?” She flipped the pancakes over in the pan. Breakfast for lunch was one of her favs.

“Fine. Thanks for the coffee.” He smiled at her. “I’ve only been up for about an hour.”

“That’s still pretty early for you~” She teased.

“Yeah, yeah, but I have a lot to do. But first, you wanted to talk furniture?” He sounded a bit apprehensive, perhaps because he thought Alice was referring to buying from his mother.

“Well we need some, don’t you think? You don’t have any, and I barely have anything worth keeping long term.” She slid the cakes onto a plate, handing them to the man. “I was thinking of going into the city to shop, for obvious reasons. We could order some furniture to be delivered or rent a truck to bring it back or something.”

He took the plate, thanking her. Clearly, he hadn’t gotten around to making food for himself yet. “Yeah, that sounds great. I still have to stop by Sam’s to finish my project on his internet, but if I left now I could probably be finished in an hour or two. Evening trip into the city?” He suggested.

“Bus or bike?” She asked while working on her own pancakes now.

He laughed. “You’d be willing to take my bike up?”

She shrugged. “My Master drives a bike too. I’ve been on them before. I mean, I can’t DRIVE them, but I’ve ridden them before.”

This seemed to surprise the man. “Your warlock training drives… a motorcycle?” He sounded unconvinced.

“Why not? Magical folk can drive motorcycles too if they want!” She answered indignantly.

“I guess so. Just seems weird.” Apparently, he found that funny.

Alice rolled her eyes. “So racist~”

Sebastian snorted. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

Alice waved him off. “I know, I know. I’m teasing you, moron.”

They finished their ‘breakfast’ and Sebastian headed out to Sam’s place. He explained that a lot of his projects were saved online and he could access them on Sam’s computer. When Alice had asked him if Sam and Abigail knew about last night, Sebastian said he’d texted them before bed but wasn’t sure if the messages had gone through.

“Probably not.” Alice admitted. “I only get phone calls from my Master out here and that’s only because his phone is enchanted. I don’t have the power to keep enchantments like that up, so I can’t call out unless I’m near Gus’ or someone’s house in town.”

So Sebastian left to go see Sam, promising to explain to their friends what had happened while he was in town. Alice stayed home, needing a break after so much combat in the mines. She got dressed into some casual clothes and took a short nap in her room. She woke up only when she heard Sebastian return, the front door opening and closing in the room next door.  
 **  
Little late posting today. My sleep schedule is all off right now. I haven't slept well since my accident in December, and it's only getting worse :( At least I have games and writing to keep me busy~ - Mystical Jelly**


	25. Shopping With Dad

She woke up only when she heard Sebastian return, the front door opening and closing in the room next door.

She got up just as Sebastian knocked softly on her door. “Alice?” It was almost a whisper.

“I’m awake, Seb.” She grabbed her jacket, pulling it on as she opened the door and smiling at the man on the other side. “Everything go okay at Sam’s?”

“Yup, all finished with my project. Got a message out to my clients that things are on hold for a bit. Sam about flipped when he saw me. Guess the whole town thinks I left town for the city.”

News about Sebastian’s move-out had spread fast it seemed. That’s what you get for living in a small town. “Who’s spreading that rumor I wonder.” It was rhetorical. She assumed Maru had mistakenly spread the false rumor around. But then again Alice couldn’t exactly blame her. Sebastian always talked about leaving for the city, so that would be the logical assumption of where he’d gone.

“Yeah, well Same called Abi right away and she came over. Even Jodi was surprised to see me. Gave me a hug and everything. Guess I have the whole town worked up right now.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Alice knew he had a lot of respect for Jodi, as Sam’s mom and as a military wife. He probably felt really bad for worrying her in particular.

“Guess so. But you told them all what happened? That you’re staying here?”

“I did. Sam and Abs were just happy that I’m still in town. Jodi told me I should call my mom and tell her I’m still local. Apparently, mom’s been crying since I left.” He looked a lot less guilty over this than he had about upsetting Jodi. “I mean, I hate knowing that she’s sad, but I just can’t deal with any of them right now.” He looked at Alice like he was asking for confirmation of his feelings.

“I get it Seb, you don’t have to convince me. You don’t need to talk to them until you’re ready. But I do hope you talk to your mom once things settle down.”

“Yeah.” He looked a little relieved that Alice wasn’t judging him too harshly for avoiding his only family in his mother. “I asked Jodi to pass along to the town that I’m fine and that I’m here. I mean, it isn’t a secret or anything. I just needed some space…”

Alice patted his shoulder and walked past him into the kitchen. She grabbed some snack bars and went to put on her shoes. “We still taking the bike?” She questioned.

“Yeah, let me pull it around.” He left out the front door again, going to retrieve the motorcycle which they’d put behind the house by Alice’s Obsidian Shield pedestal.

Alice followed him shortly after. He tossed her the extra helmet and helped her onto the bike behind him.

“Hold on, alright.”

“You must think I’m stupid or something.” Alice commented sarcastically. Of course she knew to hold on.

He chuckled, revving the engine and slowly pulling them out of the farm and onto the path towards the bus stop.

Once they were on the highway to Zuzu City, they really picked up speed. Alice held on tightly around Sebastian’s waste. It occurred to her that this was sort of like a date. It had been hard to think romantic thoughts for the last twenty-four hours given all the drama that had transpired. But now she was left with a slightly giddy feeling again and butterflies in her stomach at the closeness she was sharing with the man. It was nice.

Once they were in the city, Alice pulled out her phone to check the signal. She sent a message straight to Damon, letting him know that they were in the city furniture shopping. He responded back almost immediately.

‘Tell me where! I’ll meet you!’

Alice smiled at her phone, sending the info on the shop she and Sebastian had decided to head to first. It wasn’t anything fancy. Cheap yet sturdy was all they needed.

“Does your Master know I’ve moved in?” Sebastian asked awkwardly.

“Nope~ So there’s a fifty-fifty chance he’ll try to hex you before the day is done.” Alice was teasing. Mostly. Damon was protective and hadn’t ever gotten along well with any of her other boyfriends.

“Great…. Looking forward to it.”

Alice pat his shoulder reassuringly, as she always did. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him. I’ve mentioned before about having a friend with family troubles in town. Worse comes to worse I’ll just tell him that you’re gay.”

Sebastian gave Alice a look of confusion. “Excuse me?”

She chuckled and walked into the store ahead of him. They searched around and found a desk for Sebastian and a decent bed. They were just starting to look at sofas when a familiar voice called to the witch from behind.

“Long time no see farmer~”

Alice happily flung herself at her master, wrapping her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. She got a little teary-eyed unintentionally. She really had missed him so so much.

“None of that now.” The tall, dark-haired man commented, wiping away her tears. Although he himself had some wetness threatening to overflow his lashes as well. Damon was a sensitive, quiet-spoken guy. He was almost timid, but he was dependable and intelligent as well. He was a good friend and a great warlock.

Alice tugged him over to Sebastian, who smiled and shook his hand politely. “Damon this is my friend Sebastian.” The man smiled kindly.

After some general greetings, Alice pulled Damon aside while Sebastian went to look for a desk chair. She explained him staying at the farm for the time being and the events with Sebastian’s family that had led up to the events of the night before. Damon wasn’t too pleased with the idea of her having a male roommate, but he was sympathetic to her friend’s situation once Alice explained things further.

“I know it’s a small town. I imagine he doesn’t have much of anywhere else to go?”

Alice shook her head. “Nowhere. He’s saving money to get his own place, but it could take some time. He isn’t any trouble though Dad, he’s polite and mostly keeps to himself during the day.” She often called her teacher by the familiar term. Damon basically was her dad. She loved her real parents, but neither had known what to really do with her after her powers awoke, so they had basically let Damon raise her as she got older.

The warlock sighed. “It isn’t the day time I’m really concerned about….” He muttered, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

Alice smacked his arm. “You must think I’m a real floozy or something!” She whispered back harshly.

“Ouch!” He rubbed his arm, backing away slightly. “I didn’t say that! I just don’t know the boy is all and I’m not the most comfortable with this.”

“Well I do know him, and he isn’t like that.” She crossed her arms over her chest. Clearly the warlock knew her mind wasn’t going to be changed, because he sighed again and relented.

“Fine, but I’ll definitely be dropping by the farm to check on you two. Randomly.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “You do that. It’s not like I’ve been begging you to come by for the past two months or anything.”

They hunted down Sebastian and returned to the hunt for a good sofa. Damon mostly tagged along, catching up with Alice and occasionally quizzing Sebastian with random questions. Interrogating is more like. But it was still a pretty fun day and even the two men seemed to be having a good time by the end of it.

Alice gave the information for delivery to the staff while Damon was busy with a long-winded explanation of staffs versus wands with Sebastian. The young man was fascinated by magic and the science behind it, having compared it to the coding of a computer on more than one occasion when talking to the witch about similar subjects. Spells were commands that altered the coding of the universe. Damon seemed to like this analogy and kept the conversation up all the way next door to the pizza shop where they had decided to grab some dinner before the trip home.

Sebastian talked more with Damon than Alice even did. But the girl was thoroughly amused by the two men getting along so well. It was hard to get them to eat instead of talking the whole time. They were definitely similar, she thought. Maybe that’s why, once she had gotten to know him better, Alice had gotten along so well with Sebastian.

It was sad when they all had to part ways. But Damon promised the girl that he would visit soon. He wanted to see her pumpkin patch after all~ And the warlock promised to bring Sebastian some of his arcane tomes when he came to visit. Sebastian, nerd that he was, seemed thrilled at the opportunity to read ‘some real fantasy shit’ for a change, as opposed to his comics. She waved goodbye to her master from the back of the motorbike, the tall man looking proud of his apprentice, but sad to see her leaving so soon. He waved back as the two took off down the city street, heading back to the valley.  
 **  
You can probably guess who Damon is by now. Let me know how long it took you to find out, lol. Pretty sure It was semi clear even from chapter two and on. He'll be back in the story soon, there is still so much more to come - Mystical Jelly**


	26. Awkward

They headed back to the valley, it was dark by the time they got home.

“I got to tell ya, it’s nice being able to come back after a ride and not have to pull into my mom’s house.” Sebastian offered a hand to Alice as she got off the bike.

“I bet. Glad to have you on the farm, friend~” She made her way back inside, stretching after the long ride. It had been a good day.

Everything was pretty normal for the next few days. The furniture arrived and the house was starting to feel more like a home. Sebastian had a bed to sleep in and a desk to set up his computer on. They had a sofa to watch the barely functioning television from and Alice had brought home enough pamphlets from the store to browse and get an idea of what to save up for next.

At last it was Friday, and Alice and Sebastian had agreed to head down to the Saloon and meet up with Sam and Abigail as usual. It was the first time Sebastian had really gone into town since the whole fight. The farmer could tell he was a little nervous about it. There was no telling what sort of rumors had spread throughout the week, or how the other villagers felt about the situation.

But still, once 5:00pm hit, Alice changed into casual clothes and walked down to the local bar with the man. She was determined to help him have a good time, regardless of anyone else. When they walked into the bustling saloon, everything seemed to get a little quieter. Clearly the normal patrons were surprised to see them there. They ignored it and walked to the side room where their friends were waiting.

Sam was all grins, glad to see his best friend out and about. “How’s farm life, huh?” Nudging Sebastian’s ribs. “Does she have you up and moving by 6:00am yet?”

They both snorted at him. “I don’t think that’s ever going to happen Sam.” Alice confessed, turning to Abigail for a hug.

The boys went to play pool, settling into their normal routine. Alice walked with Abigail to the bar to make their order of drinks and dinner.

“Farmer Alice.” Gus nodded at her with a kind smile. “Miss Abigail.”

“I’ve told you it’s just Abigail; you make me feel so old Gus!” The purple haired woman was smiling too, but she still rolled her eyes at the man.

Alice shushed her. “I like it! At least some people still have manners.” She gave a pointed look to Shane who was sitting next to where the girls were standing. She never missed a chance to tease the grump.

“That’s the last time I do you any favors.” He grunted, talking another swig from his glass of beer.

She rubbed his back apologetically as they ordered their drinks and some for the boys.

“Anything for dinner?” Gus inquired.

Alice looked over at Abigail. “Pizza, Abs?”

“Sounds good to me.” She was already trying to juggle her drink along with the boys’ back to the side room. Alice ordered a couple pizzas for their group and got up to head back herself. She was stopped by a tugging on her sleeve.

“Hey, farmer, got a sec?” It was Pam, Penny’s mother and the local bus driver.

“Sure Pam, what’s up?” Alice backtracked over to Pam’s seat at the end of the bar.

“Well the whole town is just wondering what’s up, ya know?” She was talking in hushed tones. “What happened exactly? Shane won’t spill. Not even for a free beer, so we figured it was something major!”

Alice briefly reflected on how sweet that was, for Shane to try and give Sebastian some privacy. Why couldn’t he always be like that? He spent a lot of time trying to make everyone think he was rude and irritable, when really he was a big-old-softy~

“It’s not that big of a deal Pam. I mean, Sebastian and Demetrius got into it and it got really bad, almost physical, but Shane came over and helped me pack Sebastian up and move him down the road to my spare room in the farm.” She tried to keep it from sounding too dramatic. That night had been terrifying in its own way, but it was best to try and move on from it rather than keep bringing up every detail all over again. “He’s staying in the new upstairs half of the farmhouse for now until he can save up enough for his own place. He just needed some space from his family, that’s all.”

Pam looked suspicious, as if she was expecting more somehow.

“What?” Alice asked, seeing her expression.

“So… you’re not…. you know?” Pam had gotten even more quiet, leaning in closer to Alice.

“I’m not what?” Alice whispered back, confused what the woman was asking.

“You two aren’t… expecting or anything?”

Once it hit the witch what Pam was trying to ask, she burst into laughter. “Are you asking if I’m pregnant?!” She laughed loudly. The whole of the saloon seemed to be listening in to their conversation a little and even her three friends in the back had heard her outburst.

“For the record, I told them you weren’t.” Shane grumbled quietly beside them.

“That’s just the rumor kid.” Pam shrugged. “But if you say you aren’t then I’ll believe ya.”

Alice was still trying not to laugh. “I’m not. I’m SOOO not.” She clarified. “Is that what Maru is telling people?” She blurted out without thinking. She didn’t want to cause trouble, but the question just couldn’t be held in. If the local gossip was telling people she was knocked-up, then the local gossip really needed to up their game.

Pam looked a little bashful. “Well… I ain’t sure where it started exactly…”

“I didn’t think you were Alice!” Emily piped in. “I mean, I would have been able to tell. I have a real knack for those types of things~”

Emily certainly did have a knack for knowing things she shouldn’t. Not in a bad way. Just in a strange, unexplainable way.

“We’re sharing a house, not a bed.” Alice assured the barmaid and company. “But I promise to keep the town updated if that changes.” She glances around the room at the townsfolk watching their conversation. They all quickly looked away shamefully, trying to pretend like they weren’t all far too interested in her business. “Thanks for asking though Pam.” She appreciated the woman’s bluntness in having the decency to at least ask Alice herself.

The girl grabbed her drink and walked back to her friends. Sebastian looked mildly irritated after hearing the end of Alice and Pam’s conversation.

“Because it couldn’t possibly just be that Demetrius is an ass and I wanted nothing to do with him anymore, right?”

“Let it go Seb.” Abigail offered. “It’s their own dumb fault for believing something so ridiculous.” She leaned against Alice as they watched the boy’s play. The four chatted and caught up, Alice telling them they should come over and see their new furniture some time. Sam seemed extra excited about visiting.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been over to the farm since mom made me bring over that welcome basket in Spring.”

“Maybe when we come over you can help me wash my hair-dye out? I feel like it’s starting to legit turn purple, I’ve kept it in for so long.” The girl twirled a strand of hair in her fingertips, muttering about her weird body. “Oh, and my mom wants a pumpkin. We were gonna carve one up for the season if you have extra.”

“For sure. I already got one saved for you guys~ I’ll get you the prettiest, giant pumpkin from the batch!”

Then Sam complained that he wanted a pumpkin too, to which Sebastian mocked him for being childish and a whole round of playful arguing ensued.

Just as Alice was thinking the evening was starting to feel normal again, the doors to the saloon opened.  
 **  
Wow, so many comments on the last chapter regarding Damon, lol. I'm glad people seem to like the direction the story is going. I want to keep it interesting without having too much over-the-top drama. Keep it realistic. I want to bring more of the town's people into the spot light too, so let me know which villager is your favorite who hasn't been used in the story much yet and I'll try to fit them in. Send me a message or, even better, leave a review! - Mystical Jelly**


	27. Very Awkward...

Just as Alice was thinking the evening was starting to feel normal again, the doors to the saloon opened.

The Carpenter family stepped inside, Demetrius and his daughter Maru, followed by a somber looking Robin behind them. Alice could understand why she would be sad. The witch knew how much Robin loved her son, and not knowing where he was had probably weighed heavily on her. And then knowing where he was but still not hearing from him wasn’t much better she imagined.

Alice avoided looking in their direction. It felt weird. It was only a matter of time before they noticed Sebastian and the farmer were here tonight and she didn’t know what would come of it. She regretted not asking Sebastian beforehand how he would like to address the situation when they inevitable came face to face with his family once more. It seemed like an obvious thing to ask now, but hindsight was 20/20 after all.

She looked over at Sebastian playing pool. He had obviously noticed his family’s arrival and was choosing to ignore it. Sam kept glancing over at her and Abigail, like he was looking for some sort of direction from the girls. Abigail and Alice exchanged their own silent looks of discomfort and returned to drinking.

What were the odds that those three would just keep to themselves for the night?

Apparently not good, because Robin was already on her way over to speak with her son.

Sebastian glared at the pool balls as she came up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He wouldn’t look at her.

Alice heard a faint. “Sweetie can we talk?” Mumbled from Robin.

The young man just shrugged her hand off his shoulder and walked around the table to line up his next shot. “Not here.” Was his only response. He continued to look at the table as Sam awkwardly moved to take his turn, the two boys continuing to play their match despite a remorseful Robin attempting to have a conversation with her oldest child.

“Then can we go somewhere else together? We need to talk.” The quiet desperation was evident in her voice.

Alice risked a side glance to the bar room, noticing Demetrius with his arms crossed and purposefully not looking their way. Maru, however, was shamelessly watching her mother in the other room along with half the rest of the saloon doing the same. Her eyes met Alice and she looked away just as the townsfolk had earlier. It was becoming clear that the drama involving her and Sebastian had reached the point where the whole of Pelican Town seemed to have it on their minds.

When she looked back at Sebastian, he was still arguing with his mother without looking at her. It was also clear by the faint red tint creeping up to his ears that he was trying not to get mad or upset.

“I’m not doing this right now.” He commented. “I tried talking for months and you didn’t want to hear it. Now’s not the time.”

Robin kept up trying to pull her son to the side and he kept stepping around her to continue his game with Sam. Alice could feel Abigail cringing and shifting in her seat on the sofa beside her. This was super hard to watch and even harder to take your eyes off of. She could hardly blame the rest of the bar for eavesdropping before. It really was like watching a train wreck…

Eventually a defeated and teary-eyed Robin gave up, returning to the far side of the bar to her husband and daughter. Alice tried to start up a conversation with Abigail about her hair dye problems again, but it wasn’t long before Abigail’s eyes darted behind Alice’s shoulder. “Oh my God….”

Alice didn’t dare to look. But she could guess what was happening based on the evil glare Sebastian was now giving to whoever stood in the doorway to the saloon’s side room.

A clever Sam positioned himself between Sebastian and whoever it was, trying to make it look casual as he eyed the pool table like he was considering his next move.

Clearly Robin had told her family of the lack of success she’d had, because now Demetrius stood, facing the group, looking disapprovingly at Sebastian.

Why? Seriously, why? Why on Yoba’s green earth did Robin think telling Demetrius to get involved would help?

“Sebastian, I know I’m not your favorite person right now,” the man began, “but the least you could do is give your mother the respect she deserves and have a conversation with her.”

The cringe was unimaginable. Alice was seriously worried Sebastian would explode at the man at any moment. She was happy to see him holding it together for now though.

“My being respectful to her has nothing to do with it. And frankly, I want to make it clear that my relationship with my mother has nothing to do with you anymore. I’m done with you. You need to stay out of my life.” He sounded surprisingly calm, but all three of his friends knew that the rage with boiling just below the surface.

It wasn’t helped by how Demetrius scoffed condescendingly at him as part of his response. “I’m married to your mother, Sebastian. I’m a part of your life whether you like it or not.”

Oh boy. But Sebastian remained as close to calm as one could expect him to. After a steadying breath he responded in an even tone. “I’m aware of that actually. Besides seeing you around town, we don’t need to have anything to do with each other anymore. You’re not a welcome presence in my life.” Alice thought he was being surprisingly polite compared to how she knew he really felt about the man. He loathed Demetrius. Absolutely detested him.

“Let’s not be childish. Just come home and we can talk about this rationally.” The condescension was clear in his voice. Did he really think Sebastian was going to ever go back home after what happened?

“I’m not going back!” Sebastian sounded equally as shocked as Alice was to hear the man even suggest such a thing.

“You can’t just run off with some girl just because of a disagreement Sebastian.” His hands on his hips now to complete the image of a total ass. Alice felt a bit offended by the way he referred to her.

And clearly Sebastian was too, because Sam had to physically hold him back as he took a step towards Demetrius with obvious intent to cause him harm.

In a sick way, it was sort of satisfying to see Demetrius’ arrogance broken momentarily and watch the man back up a step in what she would assume was fear.

Luckily the owner of the establishment stepping in at that moment before things got any worse.

Kindly Gus placed a gentle yet firm hand on Demetrius’ shoulder, drawing his attention. Alice was a little taken aback. She had never seen the man step out from behind the bar before.

“Let’s leave these young’uns alone friend. They’re minding their own business. It’s clear that tonight’s not a good night to talk.” He sounded so calm and reasonable, yet there was a veiled absoluteness to the way the man spoke that didn’t give the scientist any room to argue. He led Demetrius back to his table in the bar, far away from the group of young adults. Sam had dragged Sebastian off into the corner, quietly coaching him back to a calm place before nudging him back towards the pool table to resume their therapeutic game.

“My turn, right?” Sam remarked.

Sebastian smirked, now back to his normal self. “You think I’m stupid? It’s my turn.” He chided.

Alice let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Next to her, Abigail’s hand was finding hers, giving it a squeeze. It couldn’t get more cringy than that. The one thing she was thankful for was that Robin and her husband weren’t around to here Pam ask the farmer if she was pregnant. Although maybe it would have served Maru right to have been confronted about spreading such vile rumors on the spot.

But no, more family drama was the last thing they needed right now. Best to let the small things go.

The Carpenter family left soon afterwards, taking their food to go. Alice wasn’t sure if Sebastian even noticed, so focused on not giving them any attention.

When the farmer went to refill her drink, she thanked Gus quietly for his help. The jovial man just smiled and nodded at her. Gus was kind of awesome.

Lewis came into the bar sometime later, joining Marnie at her table. It was obvious that the woman quickly caught the man up on everything that had transpired, because it wasn’t long after he’d sat down that he stood up once again and approached the foursome in the pool room. He checked in with each of them, just asking if everything was alright. As mayor, Lewis often tried to keep the peace when disagreements between residents arose.

“If you don’t mind me asking Sebastian, is it your plan to go back and live with your mother again at any point?” The mayor asked sincerely. If Alice had to guess, she would assume that Robin had already spoken with Lewis about bringing her son home. But it was clear now to the elderly mayor that this was no temper tantrum sending her son to run away from home. There were some serious issues rooted deep into the family.

Sebastian shook his head. “Farmer Alice is letting me stay with her and once I’ve saved up enough, I’m getting my own place.”

Lewis nodded sadly. “I see. Well I’ll try to help your mother understand that next time we speak. I don’t think poor Robin realizes you won’t be coming home to her ever again.”

“She would know if she’d paid a speck of attention to anything I’ve said in the last six months.” Sebastian commented dryly. “I know she doesn’t get it. But it’s not like I haven’t been telling her Mayor…”

Lewis nodded some more. “I understand. But mothers can be that way, you know? I would hope that you don’t let this permanently come between you and her. I can’t tell you how worried she’s been about you.”

Sebastian sighed. “It’s not about her, so much as it’s about him.”

Lewis seemed to understand what Sebastian was getting at. He pat the boy on the back, letting him and Sam finish their game. The Mayor was a good man. He loved all the people of the town and surely just wanted them all to be happy once things settled down a bit. It was probably hard to not choose sides in matters like these, but Lewis had years of experience mediating. Maybe Lewis could convince Robin that Sebastian really wasn’t going to move back home? Maybe then she and her son could forge a new relationship. Something healthier?

The saloon slowly cleared out as the evening went on. The show was over after all, so time for bed. After getting their food and enjoying the rest of their evening, Sebastian and Alice bid their friends farewell and departed for the farm.

“Well, that could have gone better.” Sebastian muttered as they walked.

“Could it have? I’m just glad no one threw fists.” Alice retorted.

“Sorry about all that… I’m sorry I dragged you into all of this.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She assured him. “You keep my life interesting Seb~”

He seemed a little pleased to hear it, smiling a little.

Alice was slightly surprised when she felt the man timidly take her hand in his. It was embarrassing but also flattering. She laced their fingers together, walking home holding his hand..…  
 **  
Long chapter today! Wanted to get the awkwardness out of the way... But ending it on a happy note of young love! Leave a review to keep this lonely author inspired! - Mystical Jelly**


	28. Candles

The next morning, Alice headed out early to visit the Community Center. She had a bunch of fish and Fall crops to drop off. She was pretty sure she could finish a few of the lists the Junimo had left her. She cast some air breathing spells on her aquatic friends and gathered the seasonal forage and crops that the sprites had requested. She loaded her bag with extra pumpkins from her early harvest to bring to Caroline and Abigail. Thanks to some fertilizer and the magical soil of the valley, the witch already had pumpkins starting to grow to full size in her fields. It really was amazing.

Once she stepped inside the Community Center, she saw a single tiny Junimo peek from inside their makeshift hut. Once they knew it was her, a whole herd of brightly colored forest spirits came bouncing over from all sides of the room. They hid in the strangest places. Some came out of the small hut, while others rolled in from under the broken fish tank. Some came from the boards in the ceiling and even more came from the planks below her feet. They darted over to her, tiny stick arms raised high, begging for whatever she had in her bags. They chirped and shuffled over her boots. The Junimo from the ceiling simply dropped themselves down, flattening momentarily as they hit the floor and then popping back up again to full size. Alice noticed a few Junimo stuck in the fish tank that she had refilled the last time she was here. She walked over the swarms of Junimo to go fish them out of the tank. They were all just floating near the surface, seemingly unconcerned with their predicament. The witch assumed they could get themselves out if they really care. Junimo seemed to have the ability to teleport short distances after all.

She set the wet Junimos down on the floor with their kin before she went to find the list for the fish tank. She checked some of the specimen off the list while the nature spirits started to climb up her legs. They began to crawl curiously into the pockets of her hoody, some even making it up to her hood and snuggling together in a clump inside of it. Alice just ignored them. She didn’t mind in the slightest. They were child-like and very playful by nature.

She carefully stepped over the group still on the floor and made her way to the lists within the other rooms. With the help of her animals, she was finally able to complete another list inside the pantry room. The tiny creatures erupted into a chorus of squeaks and chirps when she presented them with the last of the items. She grinned from ear to ear, happy because they were happy. Some of the Junimo seemed to go off and consume some of the items straight away, and Alice could see that it was causing their magic to increase. Theses Junimo started repairing broken shelves and wooden cupboards in the room. They had such strange ways of obtaining magic, but who was she to question them.

She played with the spirits for a little while longer, tossing them up into the air per their request, and watching them float back down to the grown. Some seemed unwilling or unable to float and simply flopped back onto the floor, squishing flat like they had previously, before popping back up and scurrying away again. They lined up, waiting for their turn to be tossed. After thirty minutes of chucking Junimo her arms were getting tired though, and she had to bid them farewell for now. She scooped the cute babies that had been napping in her pockets out and placed them back on the ground with their friends. She already noticed some of the sprites heading back into their hiding spaces, crawling up the ceilings or jumping back into the tank of water to bob along the surface…..

Whatever made them happy, right?

She waved goodbye and headed off into town. She still had a couple choice pumpkins to drop off at Pierre’s house. She pulled the two orange squashes out of her enchanted bag before getting into town. She didn’t want the residents to see her pull the giant pumpkins out of her teeny-tiny bag. Would kind of be a give away of her magical abilities.

It was already after 9:00am so she entered the shop, waving at Pierre.

“Just here to drop off some stuff for Abigail.” She said, holding up the fall crops in each hand. The man waved her through to the back room.

Abigail and her mother were in the kitchen when Alice walked in. “Hey gals, got your pumpkins~” She set the two large pumpkins on the table, glad to be able to put them down even after such a short time carrying them.

Abigail squeaked and clapped her hands giddily. “You’re the best! Oh my gosh, they’re perfect!”

Alice gave a mock bow. “I live to please.”

Caroline came around the table to give her a motherly hug. “Thank you, farmer. It’s been years since we had pumpkins this good.”

“No problem Caroline. I am assuming you’re going to carve them and light them up for the season?”

Caroline nodded.

“Mom, show Alice your cool Jack-O-Lantern candles!” Abigail urged.

Caroline grinned and went over to a kitchen drawer. She dug around in the far back for a moment before finding a tiny match box. She pulled it out and slid it open in front of Alice, revealing, not matches, but thin candles.

“Can these really light up a lantern?” Alice asked. They were small candles, almost like birthday candles, and probably didn’t give off enough light to illuminate a big pumpkin from within.

“They’re enchanted.” Caroline replied. “Abigail’s father gave them to me. They are very precious.” She held them to her chest as if the memory alone meant a lot to the woman. “They give off a lot of light and even change color throughout the day. They last for weeks if you let them too.” She placed them back inside the drawer, but not before taking a single candle stick out and handing it to Alice.

The witch took it gingerly. “Wow, thanks. I’ve never heard of candles like these before.”

Caroline just smiled. “They are very special. Every year Abigail and I make our Jack-O-Lanterns with them.”

Alice was a bit surprised. She never knew Pierre was such a romantic. These must have cost him a fortune and the farm girl knew how cheap the man could be, so that must have made these even more special to Caroline and her daughter.

“I’ll let you know once Sebastian and I have one carved up. We’ll have to compare them to yours.” She smiled over at Abigail who was already setting up the kitchen table for carving.

“How is all that going, by the way?” Caroline inquired. “You two doing okay?”

Alice nodded. “Yeah, we’re fine. I had a lot of extra space I wasn’t using and honestly, Seb keeps to himself most of the time so it’s not a big difference compared to how I was living before.” She shrugged.

“Seb must be the easiest housemate ever.” Abigail commented from the table. “He barely leaves his room.”

Caroline waved off her daughter’s comment. “Yes, I know you’re good friends, but that wasn’t really what I meant.” She gave Alice a look that held a touch of concern.

Alice nodded, understanding what the woman meant. “He’s doing okay. I don’t know if things will ever be the same between him and his family, but I know he wants to keep some kind of relationship with his mom.” The witch knew the Caroline and Robin were good friends. The woman probably felt compelled to ask out of loyalty to Robin, trying to find out how her friend’s son was doing. “He just needs time Caroline. Things were really bad for him before and there is still some bitterness there. He feels like no one took his depression and irritation seriously. It was bound to build up and explode at some point.”

Caroline nodded sadly. “It’s just disappointing how things turned out. I know he had problems with his stepfather, but I do hope he and Robin can mend things up soon?” It was phrased more as a question, asking the farmer if she thought that was a possibility.

Alice gave her a reassuring look. “I think they’ll work things out soon. He cares about Robin too much to stay upset forever.”

Caroline smiled, “I do hope so.”

The farmer grabbed some seeds from Pierre for her second harvest on the way out. She spent the next few hours replanting seeds from the crop spots she had already harvested.  
 **  
I love getting all the comments regarding peoples theories and impressions of the story thus far! Thanks so much for all the support! Still accepting suggestions on which townspeople to bring into the story next. Who is your favorite? Who would you like to see brought in? - Mystical Jelly**


	29. Missed Call

Alice spent the next few hours replanting seeds from the crop spots she had already harvested.

Sebastian must have spotted her in the fields while on a coffee run downstairs, because he stepped out onto the porch to flag her down. She wiped the sweet from her brow and headed over. “Sup?” She inquired.

“Your Master called. You left your phone at home. I hope you don’t mind, but I picked up and told him you were out.”

Oh? That was unusual. Damon must have woken up early today. “Oh, thanks. Did he say what he needed?”

Sebastian moved aside as the farmer climbed the steps to the house. “He misses you~” The man teased. “And he’s planning on coming down next week.”

“Awesome! I’m sure you’re happy too. You guys can nerd out on each other again once he’s here.” Alice could tease too.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that your Master has good taste in comic books.” Sebastian protested. “And I may have spent the last hour talking to him on the phone about the latest chapter anyway, so got most of it out of my system….”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Never thought I’d see the day when you started craving human interaction, Seb.”

But it was cute, seeing her Master make a friend. Damon had a hard time when interacting with people. He was actually quite shy. The Warlock preferred to stay to himself in his little home dungeon and work on spells, enchantments, and his baking recipes.

He was a gentle sort of guy.

But also, powerful. Alice could have sworn she’d seen him briefly stop time once when he’d realized his muffins had been in too long and was rushing to the oven to get them out before they burned.

“Also, the guys from Joja came by to do some measurements for the cables. They said it’ll probably be done in the next few days.” Sebastian was failing miserably to hide his excitement by at this news.

Alice bounced up and down happily. “Are you serious!” She hugged the man in sheer happiness. That was earlier than she had anticipated. What a time for Joja to start being a head of the game!

Sebastian seemed taken aback by the hug. But if Alice had been looking, she would have caught the goofy looking grin he had from the contact or even the way his face started to turn pink. He took the opportunity and hugged her back, arms feeling strong around her back as she leaned against him. The hug lasted maybe a few seconds longer than necessary, but soon they broken apart, Alice fixing the hair in her eyes before making the excuse of coffee to shuffle past the man.

After holding hands the other night, she was pretty sure they were ‘a thing’. But they still hadn’t officially talked about it or anything. And they hadn’t gone further than the hand holding either. Could you be considered a thing if you hadn’t even kissed yet?

She tried not to think about it, instead asking Sebastian about the details of when her Master was coming over. They both wanted to make him feel at home and Sebastian offered to sleep on the couch and give up his room to the warlock.

Alice scoffed. “Yeah, I’m sure he’d be crazy about the idea of you sleeping feet away from my bedroom door.”

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, come on. We’ve been on the farm together for nearly a week and I haven’t murdered you and buried you in the back just yet. He’s got to trust me by now.”

Alice shook her head. “Dads never trust the boys their daughters hang out with. That’s just a dad thing.” Sebastian had never had one, and he wasn’t a girl anyway, so he wouldn’t understand. It was just different.

“Whatever. You decide on how you want to split the bed then. Go ahead and make your Master sleep on the couch, see if I care.” They both grab coffee and settle in for lunch. Alice rarely had lunch at home, but it was nice being able to catch up with Sebastian. Eventually Alice went off to put her left over pumpkins from her first harvest into her kegs, intending to sell their juice for higher profit down the line. She’d told Sebastian that she was planning on getting a computer of her own with the profits from early Fall. Needless to say, he approved of this idea.

There was a big Gridball game on tonight, so for the second time this week, they made plans with Sam and Abigail to head over to the saloon. Robin’s family hated Gridball, so it was unlikely to run into them again for a second time. After finishing up on the farm they headed over to the saloon, this time with Alice taking Sebastian’s hand confidently as they began their walk.  
 **  
Such scandalous hand holding! Well, so far Leah is winning for which character to add into the story next. I'll incorporate that into the next few chapters. If you have a favorite person you want mentioned, let me know! - Mystical Jelly**


	30. Help Wanted

After finishing up on the farm they headed over to the saloon, this time with Alice taking Sebastian’s hand confidently as they began their walk.

This was nice. It was nice being closer with him. And it was nice seeing him happier now that he had a space of his own to work or to just relax. She knew it was probably hard for him as a severe introvert to have lived without privacy for so long. Seeing him happy filled the farmer with her own happiness. She cared a lot for this man.

They walked into the saloon holding hands. They nodded to Gus as they entered, who smiled and nodded back. Sam and Abigail were already there. They lived closer after all. Both seemed to chuckle a bit at seeing their two friends holding hands.

Sam and Abigail had figured out that the two of them had ‘things’ for each other before Sebastian and Alice had even realized it. But they were happy for their stupid friends.

They already had food ordered and drinks waiting, which was a nice surprise. The game was just starting, so the group huddled on the couch to watch. Abigail snorted when Sebastian not-so-subtly put his arm around the back of the sofa, around Alice’s shoulders. He gave the girl a dirty look before returning to watching the game. Alice couldn’t help but laugh at them both.

It was shaping up to be a lovely night. Which is why it wasn’t all that surprising when things turned south for the worse.

They heard a scream from the main dining room and all four of them jumped up. Alice rushed to the door way to see Krobus peeking into the saloon! The poor Shadow Person looked terrified to be around so many unfamiliar humans. He was shaking as he peered through the doorway into the bar.

“Krobus!” Alice rushed to his side even as Sebastian tried to hold her back. “Krobus what are you doing here?” This wasn’t like the Shadow Being at all.

“Oh Miss Alice! Thank goodness you’re here!” The creature warbled. “I didn’t know if I’d be able to talk to the humans on my own! Oh but I just had to! Something terrible has happened!”

Alice placed her hands on his shoulders, ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone in the bar. Lewis, who had instinctively jumped in front of Marnie when the Shadow had entered, now stood, straightening himself up – “Alice?”

She ignored him. “Krobus what’s wrong? What ahs happened???”

He bounced back and forth on his feet, clearly distraught. “A human! I heard a human calling for help in the forest!” He fought his nerves of public speaking and continued on. “I heard a human yelling from the other side of the drain pipes! When I went to go see what was going on, I saw a human had fallen down the cliffs!”

Both Sebastian and Shane had come over to the two now, listening to Krobus speak. Sebastian knew of Alice’s affiliation with magic, so he’d gathered this wasn’t a threat. Shane was probably just too drunk to care about the strangeness of the situation.

“A human? What human?” Alice questioned him urgently.

“The forest human. The female that lives by the river.” Krobus wasn’t so good with names, but he had seen this human before on his nightly walks around Cindersap.

“Leah?! Show me Krobus!” She ran out of the saloon with the fiend.

Krobus jogged alongside her as they headed towards the forest without another thought. “She yelled for help, but when I looked down at her from the top of the cliffs, she threw rocks at me. That’s why I came looking for another human to come help!” He explained.

Poor Leah wouldn’t know that Krobus was a friendly Shadow Brute. She was probably just trying to defend herself.

It had started to rain while Alice had been inside the saloon. It was already getting dark too as Alice rushed with Krobus down into the forest. The other towns people had heard their conversation and there was a group following close behind. Now wasn’t the time for questions. For now, they just needed to get to Leah as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later and Krobus had led the witch to the southern cliffs of the forest. They were pretty close to where Krobus’ sewer’s back entrance resided. It was a stroke of good fortune that the fiend had been able to hear her through the pipe system, otherwise Yoba only knew how long she would have been lost down at the bottom of the cliffs.

Krobus pointed out the redhead at the bottom of the cliffs.

“Leah!!” Alice called down.

A weary and dirty looking Leah looked up in surprise. “Alice!” The relief was evident even in her shaky voice. “Alice, I can’t climb up! My leg – I think it’s broken!”

“We’re coming down Leah! Just hang tight!” She turned to Krobus. “Get Rasmodius.” She ordered.

The creature gave a quick nod and scampered off, quick as he could, into the dark woods.

“Alice look!” Abigail, who had caught up to her and was looking over the cliff’s edge, pointed towards the waters at the base of the cliff.

Dread filled the witch’s heart as she spotted the last thing in the world she ever wanted to see in this moment.

A green, scaly head was peeking out from the waves, getting slowly closer to the shoreline.

A merperson.

Alice had seen them before at the cliff bottom. The merpeople were very protective of their homewaters and despised when garbage ended up in their domain. The cliffs below were frequently littered with garbage from pollution running through the sewers and from being washed up on the shore by the ocean waves. A lot of the trash didn’t even come from the valley, but was carried by the waves from further regions. Nevertheless, the local merpeople blamed the villagers of Pelican town for the local pollution on the cliff beaches. Rasmodius had warned Alice at the Summer Luau that merpeople came in two forms – the beautiful mermaids and mermen that lived civilly and got along well with non-magic folk; and the far more monstrous mercreatures, who were far less rational then their civil cousins. Mercreatures were just barely above beasts in their abilities to reason and think logically. And unlucky for Leah, it was a mercreature that had targeted her from the waters and was slowly approaching.

Leah seemed to spot it too once Abigail pointed it out. She tried in vain to move further back against the cliffs, but her broken leg dragged against the ground. There was no way she could climb away with her leg out of commission like that.

Alice knew only one way to get down there in time. She knew about simple teleportation spells from her Master, but she’d never been able to master them. Performing them made her very ill, and drained her of practically all her magic. But now wasn’t the time to worry about such trivial things. She turned to Abigail. “Get a bunch of rope. Wake up Marlon if you have to. Get Shane’s truck to pull us out of there.” She wouldn’t be able to rely on Krobus being able to track down Rasmodius. The Wizard could be anywhere at this time of night.

Sebastian began to protest. “You can’t climb down there alone-!”

But Alice cut him off mid sentence, placing her hands together and forming a magical seal to focus her spell through. The blow-back from the spell hit her two friends, like wind gently pushing them back a few feet away from the cliffside. Abigail and Sebastian got off lucky though. For all the other towns people behind them however, the blowback from the spell threw them onto their backs violently. Magic of this magnitude, when not performed by a seasoned pro, could cause non-magic folk to suffer from the release of pressure in their near surroundings. With her level of inexperience, Alice’s spell would cause even magical beings to stumble a bit.

The spell worked though, sending the farmer down the cliffs and right to Leah’s side.  
 **  
Happy 30th chapter! Starting to get the feeling that the saloon is cursed. Bad things tend to happen whenever you're just trying to relax there... In other news, I just love Krobus. I picture him as such a cutie pie~ If only we all had friends like my shy little Shadow Boy! - Mystical Jelly**


	31. The Mercreature

The spell worked, sending the farmer down the cliffs and right to Leah’s side.

She immediately felt woozy. Motion sickness overtook her mind briefly, but she fought back and tried to focus on her surroundings. Leah was looking up at her in shock and a little bit of terror. Alice would address the fact that she had just outed herself in front of the whole town later. For now, she had a monster to contend with.

The mercreature had paused in its tracks, one slimy, webbed hand on the beach as it crouched low against the sand. It was assessing this newcomer to see if she was a threat, it’s easy meal was now protected by a magical being.

With the few remnants of magic she had left, Alice illuminated the shoreline with sparks. The merfolk were accustomed to the dark depths of the ocean, and mercreatures in particular hated bright lights.

It hissed at her, sinking back into the waves, glaring at the witch. It lingered, circling in the water. Waiting.

Alice tried her best to keep up the sparkling lights, but her magic was dwindling fast. This was a game of bluffing and she was going to lose if the creature didn’t give up fast. The pounding in her head wasn’t helping either.

The mercreature maintained his gaze on the two girls. Perhaps it knew that it was only a matter of time before the sparks faded?

Alice picked up a sharp rock from the shore. If it came to it, she would fight the creature barehanded. She wished she had her enchanted mallet at a time like this…

She heard shouting from atop the cliffs but couldn’t make it out. She gripped the sharp rock tightly , fighting the nausea, as the final few sparks faded from the beach. The monster grinned, revealing sharp, shark-like rows of teeth. It started slowly approaching the land once again, getting closer and closer with each passing wave.

Suddenly the entire shore erupted with burning light. Each grain of sand seemed to blazon with magical energy. The mercreature screeched, diving back into the water and swimming away with great speed. The witch looked up, seeing Rasmodius with arms raised at the top of the cliff. As the wizard lowered his arms, purple magical enveloped him and he blinked away, appearing next to the two down on the beach.

“Evening.” He greeted them.

Leah looked like she was barely holding it together. She was gaping slack-jawed at the two while clutching her oddly-bent leg.

“Rasmodius! Thank Yoba!” The witch panted, collapsing onto the ground as the second wave of motion sickness really hit her. She had to turn away from the two to vomit briefly. Normally that would have been pretty embarrassing, but she was beyond the point where she cared about such things right now.

As Alice dealt with the aftermath of her spell, the wizard knelt down and began healing Leah’s wounds. Some cuts and bruises from the fall were all mended in an instant. The leg was a more difficult matter, however. “I’ve done what I can for it, but now we must get you some medical attention from your own kind.” He informed a shivering Leah.

The adrenaline had all run out. Hours at the bottom of a cliff followed by a near death experience had completely drained her. Now she was realizing just how much pain she was in and just how cold she was. She nodded a thanks as the man removed his cloak to place around the human’s shoulders.

Alice wobbled to her feet unsteadily. “Can you get us back up by chance?” She asked the man.

He merely nodded, letting another flash of magic encircle them and transport them back up to the forest, safely behind the mass of onlookers peering over the edge of the cliffs.

Harvey was the first to run over, letting the wizard fill him in on the state of Leah’s leg. Sebastian made it second, rushing to Alice and pulling her into a tight embrace. Her knees gave out at that exact moment and the man had to catch her before she faceplanted into the ground. Alice registered Marlon and Linus arriving and running over to Mayor Lewis before she completely blacked out.

When she came to, she was lying in a bed in Harvey’s clinic. Marnie was fussing over her, pressing a cool washcloth against her face. It felt heavenly. Alice could hear Harvey on the phone with someone. It sounded like he’d called an ambulance for Leah. He must plan to take her to the city hospital for treatment.

With Marnie and Jodi’s help she managed to sit up in bed. After a juice box and some crackers, she was feeling a lot better. She felt like a toddler of course, but at least her blood sugar was climbing back up to normal. Sebastian came in shortly after to help walk her to the waiting room. The whole town was packed into Harvey’s little waiting area. It would have been funny if not for the circumstances. Person after person came up to hug Alice, much to her surprise. When asking why, Elliot had emotionally declared that she was a hero, a savior! Willy had to calm the man down as Jodi explained further.

“You saved her. You saved Leah. And you used magic? Why didn’t you tell us you had magic?” The woman looked at her with genuine confusion.

“I don’t know… Guess I didn’t want to weird anyone out…” Alice confessed. She stumbled a little, her body still tired. She was immediately ushered into a chair, getting seated next to a weary looking Robin, dressed in her night clothes with the addition of a robe. Sebastian brought over another round of juice for Alice and passed one along to his mother as well. She smiled up at him softly and Alice wondered if the two had talked while she was out of it?

Happy for the two of them, Alice gave a smile to Robin as well. But it was strange… Robin wouldn’t even look at her. In fact, she was shifting uncomfortably next to the girl. Was Robin mad at her for offering Sebastian a place to stay? That didn’t seem like Robin. And she didn’t look angry… just… uncomfortable. It was then that Alice remembered the comments Robin had made to her previously. Robin didn’t trust magical folk… perhaps she just didn’t like them.

No one else in the room even seemed to care. Her magic seemed to take second importance to Leah’s accident, as it well should have. Caroline even seemed to be talking to Rasmodius, who stood in the corner with Linus. No one else seemed to care about a witch being in the room.

Just Robin.

This stung. Alice knew she should be happy that only one of the towns people had a problem with her magic, but it still hurt.

Sebastian didn’t seem to notice, too focused on Alice. He asked her what he could get for her about four times before the farmer had to tell him to relax. Sam came over to try to get the man to chill and Abigail came to sit beside Alice. She didn’t talk much though, instead watching her mother from across the room.

After about ten minutes, Harvey came out with updates.

“She’s sleeping. The ambulance should be here soon and I’m going to ride with her up to the city.”

“But she’s okay, right?! She’ll live!?”

“Yes Elliot, for the third time, she’s going to be just fine. She just needs some x-rays and probably some crutches for a while.” Harvey sighed.

People slowly started to disperse after that. It was late and nothing more could be done to help on their parts.

Rasmodius bid Alice and her friends good night on his way out, Alice and Abigail returning the gesture. Willy took an emotional Elliot back home to the beach. And Lewis offered to walk Marnie home despite Shane also heading in that direction. As they got outside, Sebastian hugged his mother good night, Robin kissing her son’s cheek before heading back home with her husband and daughter. Abigail headed next door to her home with her mother and Pierre and Sam took his mom home.

That left Sebastian and Alice standing by Harvey’s door. He looked at her, and she looked back. What could a person really say? Tonight had been rough.  
 **  
To answer a question I had on the last chapter - yes, Sebastian and Abigail were less affected by the spell's push back because they both have magic in their blood. On another note, I'm not too good at writing 'action' scenes, but those creepy green guys that appear in game have always given me the chills. The first time I saw one in the ocean I freaked out! - Mystical Jelly**


	32. Sleeping In

Sebastian and Alice stood by Harvey’s door. He looked at her, and she looked back. What could a person really say? Tonight had been rough.

They began the journey home, Sebastian putting his arm around the farmer as they walked through the cold. Alice wasn’t nauseous anymore, but she was completely drained of magic. She could use some food and some sleep. It might take days before her stores of magic were back up to normal.

A small rustling in the bushes signaled a visitor. A timid Krobus came out onto the pathway to greet them.

“Is the human female okay Miss Alice?”

She smiled at him. Had he been waiting out of site just to check in on things?

“She’s going to be just fine Krobus. Her leg is broken, but Rasmodius managed to heal most of the break.” She left Sebastian’s side to go hug the creature. “You definitely saved her life. You’re a hero Krobus!”

He hugged back awkwardly. Shadow Brutes weren’t a very ‘huggy’ race. But he seemed pleased by her statement. “No no, you and Mr. Wizard were the ones who did all the hard work. I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay. I couldn’t stick around the forest once Mr. Wizard cast his very bright spell.” He shuddered.

Alice winced. “Oh, yeah, are you okay? I know you’re sensitive to the light…”

Krobus nodded vigorously. “Oh you don’t have to worry about me Miss Alice. We Shadow People are strong!” He puffed up his chest proudly. “I just wanted to make sure you and your human mate made it home safely. I bet you’re all out of magic after fighting off that mermer.”

Alice blushed at his words. She didn’t know how to explain to Krobus exactly what a boyfriend was… but mate didn’t sound right. “Uh… we’re fine… I’ll uh, come visit you tomorrow, okay?”

Krobus waved at Sebastian and Alice and wobbled off into the night. He was truly a good friend and a nice guy. Even if he was a little strange from a human point of view.

Alice couldn’t look at Sebastian. She could feel him laughing silently from behind her. And indeed when she finally did turn to face him, he was covering his mouth, shoulders shaking a little as he tried to repress his amusement at Krobus’ choice of words.

“Shut up.” The witch took his hand and started dragging the man back to the farm.

After a cup of tea and a late night snack, Alice crawled into bed.

“Going to sleep in tomorrow?” Sebastian asked from the doorway of her bedroom.

Alice groaned. “Maybe…”

He chuckled and shut her door so she could rest.

It didn’t take long before the girl drifted of into a deep sleep.

The next morning she stayed in bed until about nine. That was plenty of sleeping in for her, and she dragged herself to the shower and then into the kitchen where Sebastian greeted her.

“Did you sleep at all?” She asked the man. He pushed a cup of coffee into her hands.

“Yeah, for a few hours. I stayed up until I heard the ambulance drive past the road. Wasn’t long after you want to bed. I was going to head into town to see if Gus has heard from Harvey yet. He said he’d send updates after all.”

Alice agreed and they made plans to go shopping down at Pierre’s while they were in town. Before leaving, Alice left a short voice mail to Damon, explaining the nights events but telling him everything was fine and not to worry. She headed out with her beau to go grocery shopping, arriving at Pierre’s by 09:30am.

He greeted them with a large smile “Farmer Alice! Sebastian! Get some sleep last night?”

“A bit. Heard any updates about Leah yet?” She inquired.

He nodded. “Gus came by earlier. Said Harvey called the saloon to let him know that she is doing just fine! She’ll be back today after some more tests. That magic stuff really must have worked on her leg! She can almost walk again already!”

It was a relief to hear. Leah wouldn’t enjoy being confined to her bed for several months. She was too outdoorsy for that.

“That’s great. Remind me to thank Harvey for going with her once they get back.”

“Well I think you deserve some thanks yourself. Not many people would get between a merman and its prey.”

“Mercreature.” Alice corrected him. “Mermaids and mermen wouldn’t like it if you confused them with their monstrous cousins.”

“Ah yes… mercreature then. So you’re definitely a witch then?”

She nodded with a small sigh. “Yeah. Have been all my life. Got a bit of magic training I the city from my Warlock Master. Didn’t want to mention it and worry anyone around these parts though.”

He waved her off. “As long as you’re the good kind, then there’s no problem, right?”

She smiled and grabbed some supplies off the shelves. The two brought them to the counter to checkout. Once paid for, Alice opened her enchanted bag, dropping one item after another into it and letting it disappear from sight much to Pierre’s interest.

“Hmm, that’s quite the bag you have there farmer… Magical?” Like it wasn’t obvious.

“Yup. A gift from my Master.” No point hiding it anymore right? The whole town knew she was a witch.

“How much does one of those go for, huh?” Ever his mind on making a profit.

“Sorry Pierre, they need to be linked to a magical being to work. Wouldn’t do you much good to get one.”

He sighed in disappointment. “Shame. So, did you know about all this?” He asked Sebastian, gesturing to Alice.

“That she was a witch? I’ve known for a little while, yeah.” He shrugged.

“And what about that Shadow Fiend? A friend of yours?” He turned back to Alice.

She felt like he was quizzing them. He’d probably been gossiping with all his early morning customers already. The town probably had a lot of questions. She would guess that Pierre would end up passing her answers along to the others, which was fine by her. She wouldn’t have to repeat the same conversations a hundred times.

“Yeah he’s a friend. A good friend. He isn’t like most Shadow People. He’s very gentle and kind.” She left out the part about him living beneath the town… Probably not a good idea to divulge such information…

After a few more questions, they bid Pierre farewell. Abigail wasn’t home at the moment, so no point hanging around. They walked down to the sewer grate, and carefully climbed down after making sure no one was watching them. They owed a certain someone a visit.  
 **  
Hope everyone in the USA had a good 4th of July weekend! I took a break from posting to spend a little time enjoying family, friends, God, and country! Of course I hope everyone not in the USA still had a good weekend too :) - Mystical Jelly**


	33. Thanks

Alice and Sebastian walked down to the sewer grate, and carefully climbed down after making sure no one was watching them. They owed a certain someone a visit.

Sebastian had been eager to see the Shadow Fiend again. The magical world fascinated him. The witch lead him down the sewer paths, showing him the way to Krobus’ home. The Shadow had moved aside some of the bricks of the sewer walls, opening the way for him to dig a little tunnel into the earth. There he slept and collected his ‘treasures’.

As they rounded the final corner, they greeted the magical being. Krobus looked like he had been observing the strange green water.

“Miss Alice! Miss Alice’s mate!” He shuffled over to them both happily.

“Hey Krobus, what you up to?” The witch gave him a gentle hug as Sebastian smirked once again from Krobus’ choice of words. Alice ignored him.

“Oh Miss Alice, I saw it again! The strange fish! It was watching me with its big red eyes! I tried to get a good look at it this time, but it swam away.” He bounced, telling her the terrifying news.

“Do you need me to set up some fish traps down here for you?” She had her doubts that there really was an evil fish stalking the Fiend, but she didn’t want her friend to worry. She also owed him big time.

“Oh would you? Please? I am afraid the mutant fish will come and find me in my sleep…” He looked relieved that she had offered.

After promising to remove the mutant fish for Krobus, the group sat down and passed around some snacks. Alice had brought some extra pumpkins for the creature, and Krobus happily explained to Sebastian how pumpkins were a great and honorable gift to receive amongst his kind. Apparently, they represented a sign of both friendship and peace between two parties. Many a Shadow Brute dispute had been settled with a peace offering of pumpkins.

They updated Krobus on Leah’s progress and assured him that the townsfolk were fine with his presence, even if none of them realized just how close he lived.

“That’s a relief. I didn’t want to worry the good humans. I know they are aware of the good Rasmodius’ presence in the forest, so I hoped it would be alright.” He grinned happily, bouncing as always.

“We were planning to head over to thank the wizard next. You want to come, Krobus?” Sebastian offered to the amusing ‘fiend’.

He nodded eagerly, so Krobus and Alice proceeded to show Sebastian the secondary exit of the sewers, from which the fiend had heard Leah’s cries echoing the night before.

The group traversed through the forest, making their way to the wizard’s tower. They stuck to the trees, letting Krobus walk in the shade away from the uncomfortable sunlight. Sebastian walked holding Alice’s hand. It was like he looked for an excuse to hold it. Every time they walked together now, the dark haired male would always take it confidently. Alice was used to it already though, leaning into his arm and little as they walked.

The two humans watched the Shadow Fiend hop between trees, hiding beneath the shadows of their branches like a little kid playing a game. The sunlight wouldn’t hurt Krobus, but it wasn’t his nature to be out during the day, that’s for sure. Still, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Alice was usually his only company, so getting to spend time with two human friends AND going to see Mr.Wizard must be quite the day for him.

Krobus scurried up the steps the Rasmodius’ door, knocking and then turning to Alice. “Did I do it right?” He asked nervously.

She nodded and the creature looked quite pleased with himself. Doors were something he didn’t have to worry about usually.

The door creaked open. “Enter.” A familiar voice called out.

Alice nudged Krobus and Sebastian inside, then shut the door behind them. Rasmodius was in the very back of the room, looking through the shelves of books. He pulled one from the collection and walked over to them. He presented the old, dusty book to a confused looking Sebastian. “A friend of mine told me you held an interest in our ways. I think you will find this most enlightening.”

“You’ve been talking to Damon?” Alice questioned.

“Indeed. It’s been some time since he reached out. I have a sense he wanted more information after you informed him of the previous night’s events.” He grabbed a strange looking plant off the nearby table and offered it to Krobus as they spoke. The Shadow Fiend devoured it whole eagerly.

“I told him not to worry.” Alice huffed. “And Leah is fine, she’s probably on her way back here now with our doctor.”

Rasmodius gave a rare smile. “That is good. I am glad she is alright. I prefer not to interact with humans. I prefer to observe. But sometimes it cannot be helped.”

“Uh… yeah.” That was a weird way of putting it. “We wanted to thank you though. If you hadn’t come, things would have gotten pretty ugly.”

“Your thanks is unnecessary but accepted nevertheless.” He was already starting to ignore his guests, moving to his potion table and beginning to count herbs.

Alice knew it was nothing personal. This was just the way Rasmodius was. She looked over to Sebastian who was now thoroughly distracted by the book in his hands, flipping through the pages with interest. She rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend was such a nerd. The farmer reached into her enchanted bag, pulling out a pumpkin for the wizard as well. She placed it on the end of his table. That seemed to get his attention.

“My my, such a specimen. I see the magics of nature have not disappointed you so far this season?” He raised an eyebrow at the young witch.

She shook her head. “I can’t complain. I figured you can find some use for this.” Slapping the pumpkin’s hard surface proudly.

“Oh yes. This will be most convenient for my research. My thanks.” He seemed to remember something then, turning and digging through a wooden crate of ingredients and tools that resided on the floor beside him. “Here. Take these.” He handed a small red box over to the girl. “These are enchanted candle sticks. Humans enjoy carving pumpkins for decorations in this season, correct? I assume you grew up observing the same traditions.”

Alice was opening the small box, looking down at the familiar tiny candlesticks. “Y-Yeah, I did. Thanks Master Rasmodius.” She carefully placed the small box away in her bag. Had Caroline lied? Had the woman actually gotten them from the wizard somehow?

She shook it off, thanking the wizard again and the group bid the man farewell. Krobus decided to stick around a little longer, Rasmodius mentioning something about using him in his experiments. Krobus seemed to like the idea of being helpful, so a weary Alice and a still transfixed Sebastian left the tower together without the Shadow Fiend.  
 **  
Sorry for the long hiatus. Between physical therapy and life in general, I've kept myself busier than usual lately. Going to try to go back to posting daily if I can! There's still so much more of the story I want to write down. - Mystical Jelly ******


	34. Official

Alice and a still transfixed Sebastian left the tower together without the Shadow Fiend.

The farmer had to prevent her housemate from running into several trees on their way back home. He couldn’t, or wouldn’t, take his eyes away from the magical textbook.

“You know, it was nice of your Master to mention me to the wizard.” He commented, after Alice had tugged him away from yet another tree in his path. “Damon is a pretty cool guy.”

Alice kept a firm grip on his sleeve for safety. “Yeah, he is. You two seemed to get along pretty well back in the city. I think he might be willing to adopt you if you ever feel the need to start a new life out in Zuzu.” She was mostly teasing him, but a small part of her was happily surprised how well Damon and Sebastian had gotten along. Neither of them tended to like other people much, preferring to stick to themselves.

This made the man smile. Alice knew Sebastian loved Sam and Abigail, but neither of them really shared all of his interests. Damon and Sebastian were cut from the same cloth. They were both nerdy, innocent, little boys at heart. The witch had a fondness for them both.

“We should invite him over again. I’m sure he’ll want to see your fields in their full glory, full to bursting with pumpkins.” Magic folk seemed to really like pumpkins.

“Hey, it’s not like I haven’t invited him before.” She reminded the introvert.

He dragged his eyes away from the book. “I know, I know, but—”

“But you want him around so you can pick his brain about magic again.” She finished for him.

He hid behind his book, pretending like the witch hadn’t just read his thoughts.

She managed to get Sebastian home safely, setting him at the table to read. The farmer left to go tend the animals and crops for the day, enjoying the rest of the daylight in the fresh air.

Just as the sun was setting, Alice heard the sounds of a car driving down the usually quiet road through the valley. She rushed back inside to tell Sebastian and the two hurried back into town to meet Harvey and Leah upon their return.

As they approached the familiar view of Harvey’s clinic, the pair witnessed the doctor helping Leah out of the cab, crutches and all. The red-head smiled widely upon seeing them both.

“Well if it isn’t the hero herself~” She moved herself over to meet Alice as the farmer came jogging to her side. The two women embraced, the farmer careful to not shake her around too much. “I really owe you one Alice.”

“You owe me nothing. We’re all just glad you’re okay.” She gave the girl a final squeeze before backing away.

“That wizards magic worked wonders.” Harvey chimed in. “The bone is mostly healed. I foresee a speedy recovery!” The man looked tired, but Alice imagined he didn’t sleep much while keeping Leah company in the city. Still, Harvey kept an optimistic smile on his face. “Leah is going to stay in the clinic for the first night, just incase she needs help overnight.”

Leah sighed. “Harvey wore me down. Honestly I would be just fine at home.” Leah was super independent, and Alice knew she probably didn’t want to have to ask for help.

“One night won’t kill you Leah.” Alice reminded her.

By now, other townsfolk were coming over to greet Leah and Harvey. Eventually the doctor had to usher the well-meaning mob away, reminding them that Leah needed her rest. Only Elliot refused to go, clinging to Leah’s crutches dramatically, overwhelmed with happiness at her safe return. The two had to let Elliot into the clinic with them, just to keep him from bursting into tears.

Now assured that their friend was safe and in good hands, Sebastian put an arm around Alice’s waist, leading her back home. But he stopped a few feet down the path.

“Oh, hang on. I forgot to grab something earlier from Pierre’s. You go on ahead, I’ll meet you at home.”

Alice conceded, watching the man jog back to town. She wasn’t sure what they had forgotten, but she didn’t question it. The farmer walked back home in the light of the setting sun. She closed up the barn and coup for the night and turned on the Obsidian Shield. Once back inside, she heated up some dinner for them both.

It didn’t take long for the man to return home. Alice heard the door opening as she worked on the stove. When she turned to greet him, she was met with a bouquet of flowers being held up to her. A shy looking Sebastian was averting her gaze, looking off to the side as he extended the gift to the farmer.

“It’s, uh, sort of tradition around here.” He explained. “When two people start going out.”

Alice blushed. It wasn’t like Sebastian to adhere to such old-fashioned town traditions. But it still made her heart skip a few beats. She took the bouquet full of colorful flowers. So, this made it official then. He definitely wanted to be a couple. She realized then that she was smiling.

The witch threw her arms around the man’s neck, flowers and all. She excitedly pressed her lips against his. After a brief moment, she pulled away an inch or two. “I had no idea you felt the same way~” She grinned.

The slightly shocked man gave her a puzzled look. “Really?” He had clearly missed the joke in her words.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, giving him another quick peck before letting him go. “Yeah, I kept wondering what all that hand holding was about~” She remarked as she went to go find a vase for the flowers.

He rubbed the back of his neck, now understanding her teasing. “Yeah, well, I just didn’t want to leave open any room for interpretation.”

Alice thought it was cute that he would go through the trouble of buying flowers just to make their relationship official. She placed the flowers in a spare vase, which was actually a large, empty potion bottle. She cast a few minor enchantments to keep the flowers from wilting too quickly, then set them on the kitchen table.

Sebastian had moved to go pour himself some coffee, despite the late hour.

“Going to be staying up late tonight?” She asked, eyeing the coffee mug.

He nodded.

She pressed him. “You’re not going to stay up all night reading that book, are you?”

He sipped his coffee quietly, refusing to answer.

She sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

Alice relented, serving up dinner for them both.  
 **  
Following through with some daily uploads. I will start working on the next chapter later today - Mystical Jelly**


	35. Mending

Alice relented, serving up dinner for them both.  
Halfway through the meal, Alice’s phone rang. Thank Yoba for the new high-speed internet and Wifi calling. It was Damon, calling to check in on her again after what she’d told him happened the previous night. She caught him up on the day’s events and Leah’s return home. He seemed relieved everything had worked out. He asked if Rasmodius had passed along the book to Sebastian, causing Alice to sigh and just hand the phone over to her boyfriend so the two men could talk magic again. They rambled on about theoretical energies and other stuff that bored the witch to no end.  
Sure Alice had been trained as a witch, but that didn’t mean she wanted to spend all of her time talking about magical experimentation and new spellcrafts. She wasn’t much of a researcher or mathematician, and that’s really what magic came down to. But she let the boys have their fun, listening in to their conversation while she finished dinner and started cleaning up. Even when she left the room to go watch television, Sebastian was still excitedly talking to the warlock. An hour passed and she gave up on ever getting her phone back, opting to go shower instead. She was just settling into bed for the night when she heard a knock on the door. “Yeah?”  
Sebastian entered. “Hey, I invited Damon to Spirit’s Eve, he said he’s definitely going to come! He want’s to check out what sort of maze Rasmodius is going to set up this year.”  
Alice grinned. “Really? I hate you! I’ve been trying to get him to come visit for ages! One nerd out session with you and he’s actually set a date!”  
The young man at least had the decency to look bashful. “Sorry, I got a little carried away. It’s not often I get the chance to pick someone’s brain like that. Your Mater is super smart.”  
“He is.” Alice agreed. “I’m happy you convinced him to come. Rasmodius told me he left the valley on bad terms, so the fact that he feels comfortable enough to return now means a lot.” She smiled, grateful that Sebastian had gotten through to him. The farmer was so proud of her achievements out here in the Valley of the Stars, that she was just itching to show off to her master a little. She wanted to show him that she had really made something of herself.  
Sebastian’s cellphone I the living room began to ring. Had Damon forgotten something? Why had he called back on a different phone? Did he even know Sebastian’s number? The man tossed Alice her own phone before heading out to fetch his from the couch.  
The farmer heard him hesitate for a few moments before answering it, and when he finally did, he spoke in a low, hushed tone. “Hey mom…”  
Once realizing that it wasn’t Damon, Alice tried not to eavesdrop too much. It was probably awkward enough without having extra listeners nearby. She remembered the night at Harvey’s clinic, after waking up, Sebastian and Robin seemed to have been on better terms, liked they’d talked or something. Maybe Sebastian was ready to mend things with his mother, finally.  
She got up to close the door to her bedroom. She could tell that Sebastian had headed upstairs already though.  
She wanted Sebastian and Robin to be happy, but… she still couldn’t shake the feeling that Robin wasn’t a fan of magic.  
The farmer did what she always did and decided that she’d face that problem when the time came. No point losing sleep over it right now. She settled in for the night, letting sleep take her.  
The next few days of Fall passed uneventfully. Sebastian had talked with his mother more and Alice knew he’d even met her in town a couple of times. They hadn’t seemed to talk about Demetrius or anything too divisive, just surface level things – how he was, was he eating enough, was he still being a night owl. Those types of things. Robin missed him and worried about him. She’d never had a bird leave the nest before and the way it had happened was not ideal for anyone.  
Alice had mostly stayed out of their new, mending relationship, instead focusing on the farm. Apart from gifting Elliot with a Duck Feather for a new quill he wanted, and donating a few more pumpkins around town, Alice flipped all the profit from her farm back into seeds, sprinklers, or kegs. She still hadn’t mentioned to Sebastian, or anyone else, just how rich she was going to be by the end of the season. If all went well, and if she’d done her math right, she was looking at some pretty high numbers in the six-figure range. More than enough to get through the Winter and set up for next Spring.  
Sebastian had also made progress, using the new internet to go back to his work. He seemed more productive now that he had some space to himself. Alice rarely saw him during the day, but they’d spend their evenings together and often visited Sam and Abigail in town or at the Saloon. It was a good system, and Sebastian had even started being more of an early bird lately. He didn’t need the quite from the night to finish his work in peace anymore. He could get equal amounts done during the daylight hours. The witch had a feeling he was enjoying seeing the sun a little more too.  
He was also getting a little more involved with the farm, helping to fill the cat’s water bowl or mend fences. He had even gotten up once or twice to pat all the animals before Alice had the chance. He’d made more money lately and built up a savings. At first, Alice had actually been a bit sad because she figured it meant he would be leaving soon. But Sebastian spent most of his savings on things for the far – heaters for the animal barn and coup for the upcoming Winter, seed processors, and he had even been trying to convince Alice to build a Slime Hutch on the property. The farmer knew nothing of slime breeding, but Sebastian thought it would make for a great hobby. He seemed… invested in the farm. Alice wondered if that meant he saw himself staying here for the long hull. They’d never really talked about it seriously, but… the farmer knew she wouldn’t mind keeping him around. Sebastian had always seemed to want to go off on his own. But the more time they spent together throughout the season, Alice wondered if he saw his future differently now?  
With these thoughts in mind, Alice had eventually agreed to building a Slime Hutch once the final harvest had netted them a profit. The farm was starting to feel more like their home, rather than just hers.  
And the young witch didn’t mind that at all.  
 **  
How do you think the story rates so far compared to other fanfics/stardew fics? Just curious what people think about it. – Mystical Jelly  
**


	36. Arrival

The day of the Spirit’s Eve festival was quickly approaching, and Alice and Sebastian were already making preparations for Damon’s impending visit. Alice had spoken to her master about his plans regarding the other villagers. Some of the older residents like mayor Lewis and Gus would certainly remember him. Damon had sounded hesitant on the phone, but even he had to admit it would be impossible to enjoy the festival and not be spotted by at least half a dozen people who knew him. He had told the witch that it was long overdue and not to worry about him. He was a big boy and could handle the awkward questions just fine.

Alice still worried about him though. She knew it was hard for the man to return here after so many years. She wanted everything to go smoothly, so she was planning everything as best she could on her end. Sebastian had made plans to sleep over at Sam’s place during Damon’s stay, giving up his room to the warlock master. They had both worked round the lock to fix up the farm to look its best, mending fences, organizing jarring stations, and even getting Evelyn to help show them how to build some flower pots to spruce up the place a little.

Somehow, news of Alice’s warlock trainer coming to visit had spread throughout town. Alice assumed that Pierre had overheard her telling Abigail about it while she was over at their home, playing video games with the girl. The town at large didn’t seem to mind, more so viewing it as a visit from Alice’s family then as a visit from a magical being. She hadn’t told anyone about the identity of her master however. It wasn’t her business to get too involved in, and she was sure Damon wanted to handle things on his own.

Sebastian had grown closer to his mother again while simultaneously avoiding Maru and Demetrius. It was mainly a relationship via the phone, but at least they were talking. He had invited her to the Spirit’s Eve festival as well, reminding her that Alice’s family was coming to visit, but Robin had declined the offer. Apparently, the skeleton’s and spooky décor didn’t agree with her, despite that being Sebastian’s favorite part of the night. The carpenter had extended an invite to have Alice and her father over for dinner the next day though, expressing an interest in meeting her son’s ‘future in-laws’. That had caused Sebastian to go completely red and hurriedly make up an excuse to end the phone conversation. When the farmer later spotted the red-faced man and questioned him about what was wrong, he made up an excuse that he’d been caught off guard when his mom invited them all over to dinner with her and Demetrius. Which wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Did you accept?” The farmer questioned him.

“What?” He looked distracted still.

“Did you accept the dinner invite?” Alice repeated more clearly.

“Oh, uh, no… not really.” He gave her a questioning look. “Should I have?”

Alice shrugged. “It’s up to you. I mean, if you’re trying to work things out with them, then Damon and I can sit through a meal easily enough.”

He scoffed. “Easy. Right. Somehow I doubt it would go down easily.” She could see him starting to slip back into ‘moody Sebastian’ mode.

“Then let’s not.” She stated casually. Not wanting him to get all negative about it. “We can meet up with your mom some other time. After all, he’s going to be in town for at least a couple of days.”

Damon hadn’t given a specific range of time for his visit, just his time of arrival and a promise that he’d attend the festival with the two. Alice understood this. The warlock wasn’t one for crowds or socializing. Getting him out of the comfort zone of his cave-like apartment in the city was a challenge enough. For all she knew, the festival would wipe him out completely and he’d go home the next morning. But Damon had promised to try and stick it out at least a few days.

Her poor introverted master. So stuck in his ways. But as long as he was happy, Alice would be happy for him. She knew she was already asking a lot, getting him to come for the festival.

Finally it was the morning of Damon’s arrival, the morning of the Spirit’s Eve festival!

Alice was up at dawn, making breakfast and coffee. Sebastian, surprisingly enough, had come down only shortly after she had started. He’d gotten up early to help Alice take care of the animals before Damon arrived.

Even though Sebastian wasn’t much of the outdoors type, he was still always willing to help when she needed it. The farmer really did love the man. She let him go check on the animals and fill their water bowls while she set out the food, covering it to keep it warm. Damon had promised to arrive extra early so they could spend the entire day together.

About 20 minutes later, the sounds of a motorbike turning onto their road caught their attention.

“Damon!”  
 **  
A semi-short chapter! Since tomorrow is a holiday, I may of may not get around to posting. But things are at about to get interesting again with Damon in town now! - Mystical Jelly**


	37. Proud

“Damon!”

Alice raced to meet the man. Damon was parking his bike beside Sebastian’s behind the house. He removed his helmet, letting his dark hair fall across his face in messy locks. By the time he was off the bike, Alice was upon him, jumping into his arms and shedding happy tears. Her beloved master was finally on the farm!

Damon had to calm the girl down, patting her back in a fatherly way. The sensitive man even shed few tears himself. Not a day went by that he didn’t worry about his pupil out in the valley.

After some coaxing, Alice let the warlock go and wiped her eyes clear. Damon gave Sebastian a kind wave as he stood along the side of the farmhouse watching Alice make a fool of herself. “Hey Damon. Good ride down?”

The older male nodded. “No traffic. No problems.” He wrapped an arm around Alice’s shoulders and lead her to the front of the house. “I can’t believe this is Farmer Jim’s old place…. It looks better than ever Alice.” He beamed at the girl.

The witch tried not to look to proud, but she couldn’t help it. She’d worked to hard. She’d come a long way from the single room shack that her grandfather had left behind.

“He’d be so proud of you Alice. You’ve made this place beautiful again.” The old farmer had regretted having to leave the land behind in a state of disarray. He’d lived here his whole life but had eventually gotten too old to care for the land anymore. By the time he passed on, the farm had already fallen from its glory days. But now. Now it was lush and vibrant once again.

“Breakfast.” Was all the witch could force out without crying again. “Then a tour.” She sniffled, pulling the man inside.

“I won’t argue with that~” Damon grinned cheekily. Ever since Alice had left the city, the man hadn’t had anyone cook for him. They all sat down to the breakfast Alice had been preparing. While the farm girl drank some tea to calm her nervous excitement, the boys jumped right into a discussion about the tome Damon had urged Rasmodius to pass along to the younger man.

She let them talk, just happy to see how excited they could get over a single book. She kept refilling their plates, going into hostess mode and forcing them to eat until almost everything was gone from the table. She might have overdone it a little though, because soon the men were yawning tiredly from over-consumption of pancakes and eggs.

“It might be a good time for that tour now Alice?” Damon suggested, pulling a thermos out of his enchanted jacket pocket, and filling it with coffee. “I could use a walk to wake back up.”

Sebastian followed suit, grabbing his thermos from the cupboard and pouring the remaining coffee into it.

Alice was too high on life to be tired though. She also hadn’t eaten nearly as much as she had forced on her two boys. “Yes! Damon come see the animals!” The remainder of the day consisted of the two young adults showing the warlock around the farm. He adored meeting all the animals, and it seemed like the animals had a good time meeting him as well, following the magical being around the barn as Alice showed him the auto-feeder and new heaters that had been installed by Shane to help keep the animals warm in winter.

“Marnie’s nephew? Wow, I’m betting he has a good way with animals then.” He smiled.

“You knew Marnie?” Alice questioned him.

He nodded. “She’s really sweet. I remember her well. I… uh.. didn’t really stay in touch with anyone from around here though… I owe her a visit while I’m in town.”

“She’ll be at the festival tonight, I’m sure.” Sebastian offered. “Whole town should be there.”

Damon shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah… gotta face the music eventually, huh?”

Alice gave him a half hug with one arm. “You don’t have to come tonight if you don’t want to.” She reminded him. “Just having you here on the farm is more than enough.” Her smile was sincere.

He sighed. “No, I want to go. I plan to visit you way more often now that you’ve built yourself a life out here. I have to get over myself eventually.” He gave a small half-smile of determination. “Now show me the pumpkin patch~ I want to see what kind of farmer you really arm~”

They showed him the crops up close and personal. The massive field of pumpkin stretched out across the rest of the farm lands. Damon and Alice sat beside the edge of the field as the warlock admired a particularly large one.

“Wow… it’s amazing Ally.” He pat the orange squash, relishing the satisfying hollow sound it made. “Really amazing. I can’t believe how many there are.” He examined the purple sprinkler nearby. “Iridium? That’s quite something. I thought you could only get your hands on that stuff in the desert Skull Caverns.”

“Desert, huh? I found a key down in the mines. Looked pretty worn down and it had a skull on it. Maybe I’m meant to head their next.”

Damon smirked. “Yeah, I think I might know who left that down there.” He chuckled. “I once knew a guy, another magical being. He would leave behind artifacts of magical significance and coerce people into these ‘trials’. Weird guy. Kind of scary too. But he’s not so bad. Just… weird.”

Alice had no clue what he was talking about, but she let Damon reminisce on his own.

It was the best day. The young witch got to spend time with her two favorite people in the world, just enjoying the farm and catching up. Somehow they passed through the whole day like that, just enjoying each other’s company. Next thing they knew, it was dark out and they could see the candles in town starting to light up as the festival began.

“Ready?” Alice asked her master, looking up at the tall, pale man.

He sighed, forcing a smile. “As I’ll ever be.”

The warlock master put his arm around his apprentice, walking with her and Sebastian towards town.  
 **  
Damon's here! He's a gentle sweetheart and enjoys being a nerdy, magical boy~ Next chapter brings the drama back though guys, fair warning. Today a game I've been waiting for is being released, so I will still try to update tomorrow, but it might be a late update depending on how engrossed in my video games I get. XD - Mystical Jelly**


	38. Besties

The warlock master put his arm around his apprentice, walking with her and Sebastian towards town.

Alice could feel how tense the man was, just based on his posture as they walked. He kept his eyes down on the road, watching one foot pass in front of the other. She hated seeing him so nervous. It was too late to turn back now though, so she would be here to support him in any way she could.

Luckily the first thing they saw as they entered town was a crowd. Festivals almost always brought in travelers from the surrounding towns to visit. Tonight was no different. There were already a few small groups arriving to Pelican Town to take in the sights of the grand feast set up and the terrifying maze that Linus and Rasmodius seemed to have arranged. Marlon had brought in a cage of skeletons, partly for the spectacle, partly to educate the tourists and townsfolk on the horrors of necromancy as they stopped by to gawk. Alice knew that the man would put them to rest once the festival was over, otherwise she'd have different feelings about the cage of enchanted bones.

As the small groups parted to let the trio through, the first familiar faces they saw were that of Abigail and her mother. They were standing beside a small booth, Pierre's no doubt. Alice smiled and waved as the young woman spotted the farmer and her friends. Abigail rushed over excitedly. She, like Sebastian, had been really keen on meeting Alice's master for a long time now.

She embraced Alice enthusiastically before turning to Damon. "Heya! You must be the guy. Alice's warlock friend!" She was practically bouncing. Alice had never seen the girl this happy to meet a new person. The farmer recalled that on her first conversation with Abigail, when she had just moved into town, the purple haired girl had practically blown her off.

"I am the guy." Damon responded shyly. He was clearly trying to hide his nerves behind a smile, but even Abigail seemed to read his mood and she relaxed.

"It's nice to meet you. Really." She smiled softly up at the tall man. "You have no idea how excited Alice has been, getting ready for your visit."

It was Alice's turn to look a little embarrassed, nudging Abigail to shut her up.

Damon chuckled at that. "I hope I haven't been distracting her too much from her farm work.

"Are you kidding?" Sebastian questioned him, "Nothing could make Alice slow down, even if we tried."

Abigail nodded in agreement as he mother walked over. Caroline slowed as she approached the group however, her movements uncertain. And then realization dawned on her.

"Damon?" She looked at the man in confusion and shock.

The warlock stepped forward with a small smile. "Hey Carly, long time no see?" He tried to laugh softly, clearly fighting his instincts to run and hide.

Caroline gasped, hands coming up to cover her mouth briefly and tears coming to her eyes as she hurried the last few steps to embrace the man. She sobbed into Damon's shoulder, arms clinging around his neck. "Where have you been, you idiot…" She spoke quietly and a little shakily, but she was clearly happy to see him. Her comment reminded Alice of how Abigail usually talked to Sebastian, like a sister giving her brother a bad time.

"Mom? You guys know each other?" Abigail couldn't help but question the coincidence of this.

"Damon used to live in the valley", Alice explained. "My grandfather knew him as a boy."

Damon was crying now too, all while trying to console his childhood best friend. "I'm so sorry Carly. I should have called…" He wiped her tears away.

"Yes, you should have", Caroline agreed, sniffling and pulling away before punching the man in the arm. The farmer had never seen the quiet and timid Caroline ever act in such a way. She knew now where Abigail got her fighting spirit from. Even Abigail looked surprised by her mother's actions, giving a sideways glance to Sebastian who was equally as puzzled. He shrugged at his friend and the purple-haired girl chuckled.

Eventually Pierre came over, noticing that there was another man hugging his wife. Alice and Caroline introduced the warlock and even Pierre seemed to recognize the man's name.

"Damon? As in, THE Damon? Robin's-!" Caroline elbowed him so hard in the ribs that the man bent over wincing.

"Oops! Sorry dear!" Caroline helped her husband move back behind the stalled an into a small folding chair. As she led her husband away, she looked back at Damon apologetically. It was clear she wanted to say something more, but at that moment they were all spotted by Marnie and Pam.  
 **  
AAAAHHHHH! I was going to try to update regularly again and then the days just start getting away from me! I'm going to be better though. I didn't mean to leave it on such a cliffhanger! XD I am writing the next few chapters now as well so that you guys can expect more regular updates to return. It's so hard for me to write drama, but that's definitely the point in the story we've reached... wish me luck - Mystical Jelly**


	39. Confusion

At that moment they were all spotted by Marnie and Pam. The farmer girl saw the two women whispering to one another as they stared at Damon. They didn't seem as happy to see him as Caroline had been though. Instead, they seemed a bit… concerned?

Alice smiled at them and the two walked over hesitantly.

"Marnie, Pam, this is my teacher Damon." She looked over at her master, who seemed to be extremely uncomfortable once again. He awkwardly waved a hello to the two ladies.

"It's good to see you both..." He cleared his throat. "Sorry for never visiting."

Marnie blinked, clearly too shocked that the man was here at all, so Pam broke the growing silence.

"Don't worry about that. Water under the bridge!" She seemed almost as nervous as Damon was, which was odd given her usual blunt and forthcoming attitude. "Uh… We just… uh… didn't know you all" -she gestured to Alice and her friends- "knew each other."

Marnie was beside Pam, nodding as she continued to stare at Damon.

The man shifted awkwardly. "Yes, well, the old farmer introduced us." He explained, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Alice put her arm around Damon's waist, trying to be supportive and act as a pillar for the man.

"Yeah, yeah, right… And you've met Sebastian?" Pam pressed, leaning in slightly. She seemed to be waiting for some type of addition explanation. Alice wondered if Pam was just concerned that Damon didn't know about their roommate situation. But they weren't doing anything that Yoba wouldn't approve of, so why was Pam looking back and forth between Damon and Sebastian like she was surprised to see them together and getting along?

Damon nodded, looking a little confused. "Oh yes, we've met before in the city."

"Really?" Pam questioned. "That's… that's great! I mean… So… how long has that been going on for?"

Damon looked horribly confused now. "How long has what been going on for?"

"How long have the two of you been on speaking terms?" Marnie piped in.

"Umm…?" Damon looked to Alice for help.

"Like, a few weeks I guess?" Alice offered. "He helped us furniture shop when Sebastian moved in." The farmer had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had anticipated the townsfolk being shocked or maybe even angry at Damon's return after so long, but this awkward line of questioning was something she hadn't foreseen as a possibility.

Pam and Marnie were nodding along to Alice's answer, but they didn't respond. It still seemed like they were waiting for her to go into more detail.

Shane had walked over by now, standing beside his aunt and carrying a pumpkin ale in hand. The town grump had noticed the weird vibe quickly. After almost a full minute of silence, he didn't seem to be able to take it any longer.

"Who else want's another drink?" He asked stoically, giving the man beside Alice an opportunity to escape.

Damon immediately raised his hand, following after Shane as the chicken farmer headed back to the banquet table. Alice sighed. She was grateful that Shane had read the mood so well, but she was disappointed that her master was so uncomfortable in this situation. It wasn't fair of her to ask Damon to come tonight. She knew he wasn't going to enjoy himself, but she had asked anyway… And he'd given in because he was a good guy. Alice felt terrible.

Sebastian was leaving her side now too, following Damon and Shane.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked quizzically.

Sebastian looked a little red in the face. "I-uh… I just want to ask Damon something real quick." He was rubbing the back of his neck Alice noted, something he only did when embarrassed.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just leaned in, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving to follow after the two men.

Abigail was giggling behind Alice. The farmer turned to her questioningly.

"Do you know something that I don't?"

Abigail grinned at the farm girl, but only shrugged her shoulders and returned back to her family's booth.

What could Sebastian possibly need to ask Damon right now of all times? Didn't they talk enough on the phone already? And why couldn't Alice know the contents of their discussion?

She continued to be puzzled by this as she stood on her own off to the side of the festival. Marnie and Pam seemed to have disappeared back into the crowds, no doubt off to tell everyone of Damon's sudden and unexpected return.

The witch huffed sitting on a hay stool as she watched Sebastian approaching her master at the large table full of refreshments. The warlock was helping himself to a pint of pumpkin ale. Sebastian put a hand onto the man's shoulder, seemingly asking for a moment of the man's time, because a moment later Damon walked off with her boyfriend to a more secluded area of the festival, one of the far tables, free of anyone else around.

She tilted her head, wishing she knew a spell that would increase her hearing ability. She watched as Sebastian crossed his arms, then uncrossed them, then leaned against the table, then stood up. He seemed to be fidgeting a lot during his conversation with Damon. The warlock was giving the boy his attention, but Sebastian must not have gotten to the point yet, because the older male was looking at him a little confused.

Alice ignored the crowds of strangers around her, watching from afar as her boyfriend took a steadying breath and looked up at the tall warlock master. He seemed to finally be getting to the point of whatever he had pulled Damon aside to ask - but they were interrupted by the Mayor's arrival.  
 **  
Poor nervous Sebby~ He's been wanting to ask Damon something in person for a while now, but he'll have to wait a little longer~ Any ideas on what it is? XD - Mystical Jelly**


	40. You're my---?

Sebastian seemed to finally be getting to the point of whatever he had pulled Damon aside to ask - but they were interrupted by the Mayor’s arrival.

“Damon? Is it really you?”

Alice had started heading over to the three men now, thinking Damon might need some emotional support for round two of meeting old friends.

Damon forced a smile, nodding. “It’s good to see you Mayor. It’s been a long time, right? I can’t even remember how many years it’s been actually.” He continued sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in an all too familiar nervous habit.

Lewis looked between Damon and Sebastian, then back to Damon. “About twenty-one years.” He stated slowly. By now Alice was back at Damon’s side. Sebastian stood on the other side of the warlock, clearly a bit put out over being interrupted. Alice noticed Marnie, Pam, and Judy watching them from a distance. Marnie seemed to be explaining something to Sam in hushed tones, who was accompanying his mother. She was moving her hands a lot as she whispered to the youth. Sam was looking at her like she was crazy and just kept shaking his head. Alice noticed his eyes growing wide before she turned her attention back to the Mayor as he spoke to her master.

Something was clearly up, but she had no idea what it could be. Everyone was treating Damon like he was some sort of criminal, being careful with their words and questioning him in odd ways, talking behind his back to one another. Was it because he was a warlock? She figured the other villagers probably hadn’t known that, but they had been fine when they learned Alice was a witch, so what was the problem?

“Damon, I didn’t realize that Sebastian and you had formed contact.” Lewis pressed on. He looked a little concerned. “If you don’t mind me asking, does Robin know about this?”

Alice looked up at her master. He looked paler than usual at the mention of the carpenter’s name. The warlock looked like he’d just been slapped in the face. “Robin? What… do you mean??”

“Yeah, what does my mom have to do with him visiting? He’s a guest of Alice’s.” Sebastian chimed in.

Lewis looked at Sebastian with what appeared to be… pity? The elderly man sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

But Damon wasn’t looking at Lewis anymore. He had turned to face Sebastian, “Your… mother? You’re… Robin’s son?”

Sebastian shoved his hands into his pockets. “Um, yeah… Should I have mentioned that sooner?” He shifted back and forth on his toes. “Did you know my mom back when you lived in the valley?”

Alice looked to Lewis and Lewis looked at his own feet. The pit in the farmer’s stomach was only growing deeper as the feeling of something being ‘off’ was starting to grow again.

Damon rubbed his forearm, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian. “I, uh… yes. I was--well… we were engaged once upon a time.” He finished weakly with a small chuckle, hiding what was clearly a lot of pain behind the forced laugh.

Alice watched quite clearly as something clicked in Sebastian’s brain, his mouth falling open as he stared at the man before him with new eyes.

But Damon was too busy fighting his own embarrassment to notice the change in Sebastian’s demeanor. He carrier on with his explanation. “But things didn’t exactly work out… I wasn’t entirely honest with her about my magical heritage and… and things didn’t work out… and I left the valley… after we split up.” He looked miserable, reliving the memories in his head.

Alice wanted to say something. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to ask a million questions and tell Damon a million things in this moment. But the cold wind of Spirit’s Eve had come and stolen her voice away. She gaped, open-mouthed at her master, tears starting to form in her eyes as the weight of realization pulled her downwards like a sandbag dragging her deep into the darkness of the ocean.

Luckily Mayor Lewis broke the horrid silence that had fallen after Damon had finished his story. He put a steadying hand on Damon’s shoulder, causing the man to look over at him. “Damon… my boy… are you saying you didn’t know Robin had a son?”

Damon smiled sadly. “I’ve been gone a long time… It’s not like I didn’t expect her to find someone new.” He sighed. “Is it someone I know?” The man seemed resigned to having to talk about this most dreaded of subjects now.

Lewis’ grip on Damon’s shoulder only seemed to tighten briefly as he fought to find the proper words to explain Damon through this. “Robin re-married a few years after you left… but Sebastian was born the season after you disappeared. As far as anyone was told, Robin’s always said that you were his father.”

Damon stared at the Mayor. He blinked. His mouth attempted a few times to form words but failed. The whole festival seemed to have grown quiet since all the regulars in town had stopped to watch the confrontation. Only the few groups from out of town were still moving around at the north end of the event.

After staring blankly at the Mayor for a time and getting no further explanation, the terrified warlock turned to face the young man beside him.

“You’re my---?”

There was a gasp and the sound of breaking glass from behind the Mayor. The group turned to see a petrified looking Robin covering her mouth, a glass mug shattered at her feet, clearly dropped out of shock.  
 **  
Forty chapter special! Two updates in one day and the 'climax' to the pretty obvious twist of Damon's identity! Leave a review and let me know how many chapters it took for you to know or suspect the connection! - Mystical Jelly**


	41. Cry

After staring blankly at the Mayor for a time and getting no further explanation, the terrified warlock turned to face the young man beside him.

“You’re my---?”

There was a gasp and the sound of breaking glass from behind the Mayor. The group turned to see a petrified looking Robin covering her mouth, a glass mug shattered at her feet, clearly dropped out of shock.

The carpenter’s family was standing beside her, confused over her sudden reaction to what appeared to be a stranger.

Damon stared at Robin - hurt, terrified, and sad…..

Sebastian stared at his mother – angry, confused… and sad…..

Robin started to sob, running back the way she’d came, running away from the town mortified. The sheer fact that she felt humiliated spoke volumes to her guilt. It was clear to everyone who had been observing the event since the beginning that Damon had had no idea that he had any son at all.

Demetrius had gone after his wife, Maru following behind them. Sam and Judy stood beside Marnie and Pam still. It was obvious to Alice now exactly what Marnie had been animatedly explaining to Sam before. Abigail stood with her mother, both watching in stunned silence. Shane had put down his pumpkin ale, pushing it away on the table. Apparently this qualified as one of the few times he felt it proper to be sober.

Lewis had moved over to the farmer, putting an arm around her. It was then Alice realized just how much she was crying. Sobbing, in fact. She was shaking all over and her breathing was uneven.

Tired of being gawked at, and overwhelmed by all that he’d just learned, and angry and confused Sebastian took off towards Cindersap Forest. Damon called after him pleadingly, chasing after his son into the forest without hesitation.

Alice tried to push away from the Mayor, tried to follow, but he blocked her path. “I think it’s best to let them work this out alone farmer…” It made no difference. Alice collapsed into tears in the man’s arms a moment later anyway. She wouldn’t have gotten very far.

Caroline and Abigail took her away to the general store, trying to calm her down. But the witch was inconsolable. The man she thought of as a father must be hurting so badly right now. Her best friend, Sebastian, must be hurting so badly right now. And all she could do right now was lay in Abigail’s bed and cry. Cry, as the purple-haired girl stroked her hair and told her that everything would be alright. Cry, as Caroline whispered an explanation to Pierre outside the bedroom door. Cry, as Sam came over and reported to Abigail that he’d tried to find the two men in the woods but lost them. Cry, as her two friends sat helplessly at her side and tried to comfort her. Cry, as she eventually fell asleep there, miserable and confused.

Alice awoke the next morning. She was immediately overcome with embarrassment. She’d totally broken down last night and that wasn’t like her at all. She felt terrible for putting Caroline and Abigail through that, and Sam too. She sat up in Abigail’s bed, seeing her friend sound asleep on the floor of her room. More surprisingly, Sam was still here, laying right beside Abigail and snoring loudly. How had either of them slept through that?

Alice smiled, happy to have friends like these. She looked to Abigail’s alarm clock – 6am on the nose.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “Abs?” She whispered, nudging her gently with her foot.

Abigail stirred and wiped her eyes before looking up at Alice. “Hey girl~ How you feeling?”

“I’m fine Abs. And I’m so so sorry for last night.” She smiled apologetically.

Abigail shook her head. “No big deal. Well… yes big deal, but I don’t blame you for being bent out of shape over the whole thing. Last night was wild.” She kicked Sam a little harder than necessary, waking him up. He flailed briefly from the unexpected attack, then sat up and stretched.

“Morning~”

Abigail rolled her eyes and stood up. “I imagine you have farmer stuff to do? Last day of the season and all.”

Alice nodded. “Thanks for letting me crash here, but yea, I better be getting back…” She looked at her feet sadly.

Abigail nodded in understanding. She knew Alice needed to get home and check to see if Damon and Sebastian were there.

“Call us if you need backup~” Abigail offered her a supportive grin.

The farmer smiled back a little. “Definitely. Just keep me updated on the word around town.” Pierre’s shop was a hot spot of information and gossip.

Her two friends walked her outside, Sam complaining about how early it was and Abigail roughly elbowing him in the gut, reminiscent of Caroline’s actions last night against poor Pierre.

Alice advised Sam to walk back home and crawl back into bed, she’d message them both later with any updates. Then the farm girl started her walk back home. It was quiet. Fall was coming to an end and Winter was settling in. She needed to harvest her fields before the chill blew in tomorrow. But first she stopped by the farmhouse. She quietly entered, seeing no one in the kitchen or living room. Her bedroom was empty and so was the upstairs. The boys weren’t home.

She didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Had Damon managed to catch up to Sebastian last night? Had they talked?

She looked out the back window and noticed the bikes were still sitting out there. They must still be in town or the surrounding area then. Alice changed clothes into her farmer overalls and made some fresh coffee. She needed to get to work to keep her mind off of things.  
 **  
Next chapter will be a Sebastian POV taking up after he leaves the festival. Gotta catch up with our magic boys! - Mystical Jelly**


	42. Father and Son

**Sebastian’s POV:**

Tired of being gawked at, and overwhelmed by all that he’d just learned, and angry and confused Sebastian took off towards Cindersap Forest.

He felt betrayed. He’d been told all his life that his father had abandoned him and his mother after learning she was pregnant. He was told that the man was a deadbeat and a loser and not worth trying to find. He’d hated him. Hated his own father for not wanting him. Hated this nameless, faceless idea of a man for not thinking he was good enough to love.

Sebastian had never really cried before. He’d never been that type of an emotional person. But it was obvious, standing beside Damon as the man spoke with Lewis, that his own father had had no idea that he existed at all. One of the defining beliefs in his life, that his father abandoned him and his mother, it was all a lie. And now, somehow, Sebastian had to wrap his head around accepting that and accepting that it was his mother that had lied to him all along.

He ran until he reached the trees. Maybe he would just keep running until he ran straight into Cindersap lake and drowned himself. It seemed like just as good an idea as anything else right now. He didn’t even hear the man calling after him until he broke down, kneeling on the forest floor and letting the angry tears fall.

Damon wasn’t far behind him. The warlock didn’t even stop to catch his breath as he reached Sebastian. He just flung his arms around the young man, joining him on the ground.

Sebastian’s first reaction was to push him away, but he didn’t have the strength of will to even try that. Damon was holding him tightly, insistently, and Sebastian soon found himself forced into a hug with his father. He sobbed angrily as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder. He couldn’t bring himself to words yet. But Damon didn’t seem to be able to speak either; he just held Sebastian and refused to let him go.

Sebastian had always thought about how things would go if he ever did meet with his biological father. In his imaginary scenarios, he would always be calm and collected, never showing weakness or vulnerability. He’d want the man to think of him as successful and mature. He’d want his father to know that he hadn’t needed him. That he’d never needed him in order to make it in life. This felt like the opposite of that – crying pathetically into this man’s shoulder, shaking and at a loss for words.

Damon’s eventual words only made the symptoms worse. Worse because they were the words he’d always secretly wanted to hear from the man who was his father. “I’m so sorry Sebastian. I’m so sorry.” The warlock’s voice was shaky too. Sebastian knew Damon was probably in just as much shock as he was. The man had just been told he had a son. A twenty-one year old son. Twenty-one years they’d missed together. Twenty-one years stolen from them both. “I had no idea… I never would have left if I’d known.”

Sebastian felt the man squeeze him tighter. He knelt there like a small child, letting his father comfort him through unimaginable pain. All along he’d had someone out there who might want him. All these years stuck in a house full of people he had grown to despise, just to learn now that he might have had other options.

He’d been a little jealous of Alice in truth. Damon wasn’t her biological father, but he treated the farmer so well, like she was his own. He was dependable and understanding and protective of her. He was interesting and smart and kind. Sebastian recalled thinking about his own step-father and wishing that he could have had someone like Damon instead.

He supposed he sort of got his wish in the end.

“It’s going to be alright.” Damon urged. “I’m going to make this alright somehow, I swear.” They both knew that nothing could make this situation any better, but for some reason his words had a calming effect on the younger man anyway. Sebastian wasn’t used to being comforted by anyone but Alice. He wasn’t exactly the type to accept comforting. But somehow his father’s words had him relaxing, pulling back to wipe the humiliating tears away. He still wasn’t keen on having his father thinking of him as some weak, pathetic child.

Damon let him go slowly, wiping his own tears away. It was clearly Sebastian’s turn to say something. “Sorry.” He couldn’t think of much else to say. He wasn’t great with words apparently; getting to know Alice had taught him that.

Damon shook his head, smiling at he boy. “You have nothing to be sorry about. If I hadn’t cut ties with everyone in town, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I get it. If Alice dumped me, I’d probably get the hell out of this place too.” She was pretty much the only reason he had stuck around after his big fight with Demetrius as it was.

Damon forced an awkward smile. “You two are pretty serious then?”

Sebastian turned red and looked down. He had forgotten momentarily that Damon was still a father-figure for Alice too. Talking about his ‘daughter’ like that was probably weird. He had tried to tell Damon back at the festival that things were pretty serious between them. He had tried to ask Damon for his blessing… but they’d been interrupted by the Mayor.

The warlock stood up, offering a hand to Sebastian for assistance which he took. Damon pulled his son up to his feet. “Do you… want to head back?” Damon asked.

Sebastian shook his head. “No. Not really. Do you?” He looked up at the man, noting for the first time all the similarities they shared. They kind of had the same nose, a similar facial structure, and of course the hair. Sebastian had to remind himself that he dyed his hair to keep it dark though. It was the best kept secret in Pelican Town. He’d done it for so many years now that there were probably very few residents that remembered he shared his mother’s red hair naturally.

He wasn’t even sure if Alice knew that. But he hated his red hair, so he wasn’t in any rush to tell her.

Damon rubbed his neck. “Not really… but I’d go back if you wanted to.”

Sebastian could tell he meant that sincerely. He smiled. It was small and short-lived, but it was a genuine smile.

They ended up walking through the woods and talking. Damon asked Sebastian about when his birthday was, what types of foods he liked, what things he disliked. Things he felt a dad should know. Sebastian asked Damon about Pelican Town before he’d left, how he’d learned magic, and where their magical lineage came from.

The warlock explained that his own father was, in fact, a deadbeat. He’d never known him, but he knew that the man had partial magical blood in him. His mother had too. She had lived in a small farming town somewhere else in the valley, but she didn’t practice magic much at all. She was a drunk who let the farmland turn to ruin. Damon had run away when he was pretty young, ending up on the Old Farmer’s land. Alice’s grandfather had taken him in and in exchange Damon had worked as a farm hand for the man. Then he’d met Rasmodius and started to learn the science of magic.

They talked and talked, just like they usually did on the phone. It was easy and natural talking with Damon for some reason. Sebastian wasn’t sure if it was because they were secretly related or just very compatible people. They ended up walking through the forest for hours, just talking. Eventually Damon lead the way to his old Master’s tower.

He knocked, calling out for Rasmodius, but received no answer. The wizard was still likely at the festival, overseeing the maze that he and Linus had set up at the north end of town. Damon pushed the wooden door open, inviting himself inside. “He won’t mind as long as we don’t touch things too much.” He informed Sebastian, holding the door open for his son.

Sebastian stepped inside the infamous wizard’s tower. Ever since he was a child, he remembered his mother warning him, Sam, and Abigail never to go near it. He’d been told how dangerous magic was and how people who used it were ‘crafty’. Maybe that’s why when he got older and more rebellious, he’d gotten into fantasy games and comics so much. In his early teen years, anything he’d been told to avoid he would dive head-first into instead; and magic had been one of those things his mother had always tried to keep out of the house. Looking back on it now, it was pretty clear that his mother had an issue with magic.

Sebastian watched as his father walked to the back of the tower, examining the old spell books that lined the shelves there. “Ah, I remember reading these. I would always come down here and beg Master to let me read from his collection. I’d wait outside his tower until he gave in and let me pick a new book to read.” He turned to Sebastian with a grin. “I built those wooden steps out front you know. So I’d have a place to sit and wait~” He chuckled.

Sebastian found himself laughing softly too.

“I missed this place.” Damon said, looking around at the stone walls that stretched up into the sky. “I always dreamed of making my own tower one day.” He sighed. “But the city wouldn’t exactly be very welcoming of that, I imagine.”

“What about on the farm? Alice doesn’t really even use the acres to the southwest. They’re just grass lands right now that the animals wander around in sometimes.” Sebastian took a seat at the large wooden table in the corner.

Damon shook his head, coming to sit beside Sebastian at the table. “I don’t want to waste her time and space on me. She’s doing so well out here, I’d only be a hinderance to her work.”

Sebastian protested immediately. “You have no idea how badly she misses you. Nothing would make her happier than having you live nearby… You should be here.” He wasn’t just speaking on behalf of Alice anymore. Maybe it wasn’t fair to ask, but… he wanted his father around. He couldn’t leave Alice. Going to the city to be with Damon wasn’t an option for him anymore. But he couldn’t just watch Damon return home to Zuzu after all of this. “I know that’s selfish… but what if you stayed?” He looked at Damon hopefully. “You wouldn’t have to even go into town. You wouldn’t have to leave your tower! Alice says you don’t go out much anyway.”

Damon looked a bit embarrassed at that. Maybe he didn’t want his son thinking he was a recluse. Except, well, he WAS a recluse. “Well, I don’t but… I’ll think about it, okay?” He didn’t want to be a bother to Alice, and he wasn’t fond of the idea of moving back to Pelican Town…. But he had a son now… He owed it to Sebastian to be around. He’d just have to find a way to make it work.

They talked for a while longer and into the early morning. When Rasmodius returned to his tower, he found the two men slumped over at his table, sleeping. He merely rolled his eyes and let the two pitiful men rest their heads for a few more hours. He’d kick them out in the morning.  
 **  
Extra long chapter to catch the boy's up to current date! They'll be fine though. Let them sleep it off. - Mystical Jelly**


	43. Alright

Alice looked out the back window and noticed the bikes were still sitting out there. They must still be in town or the surrounding area then. Alice changed clothes into her farmer overalls and made some fresh coffee. She needed to get to work to keep her mind off of things.

She went about feeding the animals and beginning to harvest her fields. By 9am, Alice spotted Caroline coming down the road to her farm. She wiped off the dirt from her gardening gloves and went to meet her at the edge of her fields.

The woman was carrying a few trays of food stacked in her arms. Alice grabbed half and walked into the farmhouse with her. “Thanks Alice. I thought I’d bring over some of the leftover treats from last night since you didn’t get to enjoy the festival much.”

“Thanks… sorry you had to carry it all the way out here.”

Caroline gave Alice a brief hug, clearly still worried about the girl after last night. “I heard from Rasmodius this morning. The boys are at his tower.”

Alice perked up at this news. “Really? And they’re okay?”

“It sounds like hey are just fine. Rasmodius says he will be kicking them out shortly and sending them back to you.” Caroline giggled softly.

Alice rolled her eyes. “Idiots. I’ll put them to work harvesting the rest of the pumpkins for making me worry.”

Caroline seemed to deem this a worthy punishment, nodding her head. “Do remind Damon to call me when he gets the chance. Try to convince him not to wait another twenty years this time though.”

Alice grimaced. “I’ll let him know. I didn’t realize you two were so close. I’m sorry I never mentioned him sooner.” Her loyalty to her trainer had clouded her vision. She hadn’t ever really considered that the people of Pelican Town might have felt betrayed or abandoned by Damon when he left.

Caroline gave her one last hug before departing back home. She told Alice to come by with her fancy witch’s bag some time and she would save a scarecrow from Pierre’s festival souvenirs for her to bring back to the farm. Alice agreed and saw the woman off before returning to her farm work. She had the impression that Caroline, or ‘Carly’ rather, had been as close to Damon as Abigail was to Sebastian. She would berate her master later for leaving his friends behind in the valley.

It was another hour before she saw the two men trudging up the fields from the south end of the farm. She stood in the midst of her pumpkins, hands on her hips and shaking her head at the two males. At least they had the decency to look guilty.

“Now don’t be like that Aly—” Sebastian began.

She threw a small pumpkin at him. The two men had to dodge her assault.

“Alice!” Damon chastised.

Another orange squash was thrown at the taller man’s head causing him to jump out of the way.

“I didn’t know where you were!” She pulled up a fistful of dirt and chucked it at them. “I didn’t know if you were okay!” She took out her golden axe, readying it.

“Hey hey hey!!!” Sebastian yelled, running up and putting a hand on the axe’s handle as well, keeping the angry farmer from chucking the deadly weapon at them in her fit of rage. “We were talking! There was stuff we needed to talk about.” He slowly managed to pry the axe from her hands as she huffed at him.

“I know that!” Alice protested. “But then you should have come back to me afterwards!” She had used up all her sadness the night before. She hadn’t realized just how grumpy she was with the two men, even though they all knew it was just out of concern.

“We’re sorry Alice. Truly.” Damon walked up, bringing her into a hug. “Let’s just put last night behind us, alright?”

Alice nodded, shedding just a few tears of frustration and worry before wiping them away and pushing her master back gently. “Sorry…. I know you guys had things to talk about.” She sniffled away the last of the tears and straightened up. “And you’ll have plenty more time to talk while you finish harvesting all of these.” She removed her gardening gloves and shoved them into her master’s less than enthusiastic hands.

Damon looked at Sebastian, both men accepting their unfortunate punishment for leaving the farmer alone all night. The boys began picking the rest of the pumpkins from the field and the farmer headed back inside to make breakfast. She watched them chatting in the fields from the kitchen window, happy to see them getting along. It didn’t seem awkward or forced between the two, so they really must have worked through things last night.

She didn’t make them suffer long, and after ten minutes she was calling them in for food. Plenty of coffee was served alongside their breakfast of eggs and fresh juice. The three spent the day harvesting the fields and storing things properly for winter.

When the two men floated the idea of Damon staying on the farm and building a warlock’s tower, Alice had jumped on the man with a hug so intense that it knocked him to the ground. The three carefully avoided the subject of the other townsfolk, especially Sebastian’s mother. Sebastian knew enough of carpentry and stonework that he felt confident that he and Damon would be able to build the tower themselves without outside assistance.

Alice forced the two men to make some phone calls though, to Caroline, Abigail and Sam, just to let their friends know that they were alright. Sam reported to Sebastian that according to his mother, no one had heard from Robin and her family yet. Sebastian had remained stoic at the news, responding that he had no desire to reach out to any of them.

Alice herself was having a difficult time thinking about the implications of Robin’s actions. She knew Damon was a good man. It seemed like things between her master and Robin had just fallen apart once she learned of his magical blood. She’d suspected that the woman had some sort of issue with magic, but was it a bad enough prejudice to keep Sebastian’s own father from him for twenty-plus years?

Apparently so.

And according to Damon after the two men had spoken to Rasmodius this morning, the wizard wasn’t aware that his pupil had no knowledge of Sebastian’s existence either. The sage knew Damon had fathered a son just like all the other residents of the township. Damon blamed himself for cutting his ties with everyone so suddenly. He understood how it must have looked. But it didn’t make the heartache any easier. The two had been robbed of a lot of time together, but they were determined to make up for it now.

The two made plans to move Damon’s belongings from the city over to one of the spare sheds on the farm. The warlock had assured Sebastian that with two magical beings working on the tower, it shouldn’t take long to build. Sebastian had been slightly confused at that statement, questioning if Rasmodius was going to be assisting. Damon had only chuckled.

“You’re my son! Magic runs in your veins too Sebastian.”  
 **  
I never beta-read any of my work, so please forgive any typos or rushed paragraphs~ I mainly write fanfics for fun and so I can practice just getting words out and onto a page. I have really enjoyed writing this story so far though. Stardew Valley will forever be one of my favorite games - Mystical Jelly**


	44. Winter

Stardew Valley Fanfiction:

'The Farmer Witch'

Chapter 44:

Sebastian had been… slightly enthusiastic upon learning he had magic in his blood as well. He and Damon spent the night discussing it, the older warlock agreeing to train his biological son without hesitation.

And so winter began. Alice locked the animals up in their shelters for their safety and turned on the heaters in the barn and coup. She had two whole silos full of hay to last through the off season. Should be enough. Cheshire rarely went outside either, preferring to stay indoors and warm herself by the fire that was almost constantly lit.

The farmer watched the boys drag their bikes into the spare shed where they had all agreed to move Damon’s belongings.

“Aren’t you going to need those to get back to the city?” Alice questioned.

“Already taken care of~” Damon chimed.

As they walked into the once empty shed, Alice’s jaw dropped. All of her master’s belongings had somehow found their way into the building already!

“When did you do this?!” She asked credulously as she punched Damon’s arm.

He winced, rubbing it. “Sebastian assisted me last night after you turned in”, he explained. “Keeping a portal spell up that long has almost drained me of my powers. Normally I wouldn’t be so wasteful, but since I’ll be staying here in the Valley, my magic will return much faster than if I were in the city.”

Alice shook her head. “You could have told me. I would have helped.”

Damon smiled at his apprentice. “That’s very kind of you, but you work hard enough on the farm as it is. You need your rest.”

Sebastian smirked as he parked his bike in the corner over some tarps. “No kidding. She basically passes out if you keep her up past 2:00am.”

Alice huffed, not enjoying the two ganging up on her. “Just hurry up so we can go already.” The group had plans for the day.

Alice had packed the largest pumpkin from her harvest away, saving it for the first day of winter. Today was a special day for a special friend of hers and she needed a proper gift to share with him.

The trio took the long way into town so they could avoid most contact with people. They slipped by Marnie’s ranch and into Pelican Town. It was still early and thusly quiet in the small town. The group headed over to the sewers, lifting the large metal grate and climbing down into the dark. Alice lit a small spell of light to guide them as they walked in the dark and damp corridors of the sewer.

“Krobus?” Alice called softly.

Immediately she heard a shuffling sound and a black, wispy head peered around the far corner wall.

“Oh Miss Alice!” Krobus waddled over to them. “And Miss Alice’s mate. And another human I do not know? Welcome!” He warbled happily.

Damon tilted his head in confusion, looking to Sebastian questioningly. But the boy was too busy staring at his shoes uncomfortably.

Alice chuckled. “Krobus, this is my warlock master, Damon.” She introduced the man.

Krobus was ecstatic to meet more of Alice’s friends, especially magical ones. The group sat down and spoke for a good long time, Alice handing over the pumpkin as a gift to a very excited Krobus. The witch explained what had happened Spirit’s Eve to her friend, and Krobus listened intently as he took bites out of the squash. It was a fun birthday visit.

At the end of the hour, the group got up to go, telling Krobus that they were going to be at the quarry collecting stone for Damon’s tower for the rest of the day. Krobus said if he found any interesting or magical objects worthy of a warlock’s tower, that he’d bring it by for Alice. The group thanked him and went on their way. They managed to sneak out of the sewers the way they came in without anyone spotting them, then headed up towards Pierre’s shop so Damon could let his childhood friend know that he’d be staying local. Caroline was thrilled by the news, giving Damon an extra tight hug as her husband scowled from behind the counter.

After picking up a few items from the store, the group backtracked towards the farm. Alice and the two men squeezed into the small mining cart and traveled over to the quarry. Alice hadn’t even known about the quarry until Damon had brought it up as a good place to collect stone for the tower. She’d never taken this route with the carts, not wanting to end up at a dead end or drop off…

When they arrived, they climbed out, surveying the vast field of rock and ore before them.

“Shame that the bridge is broken.” Damon commented as they went about collected stone. “It wasn’t always like that. Maybe once my magic stores are back up we can do something about that.”

“If extra magic is what we need, I have some friends who might be able to help”, the witch remarked with a small smile. The Junimo had some winter items on their lists, and Alice was confident that she’d be able to clear those items quickly now that the seasons had changed again. The little sprites would surely be able to lend Damon a hand in repairing the broken bridge.

They collected stone well into the evening, wanting a large supply before the snow hit. It might have just been Alice’s imagination, but even her enchanted bag felt somehow heavier with the huge amount of rock within – even though that should be impossible.

They returned to the farm via the mining carts and stacked all their supplies down in the southwestern tip of the farm. It was a nice spot, close to the forest and far from the main roads. A place where the warlock could enjoy his alone time but still be able to take a short walk up to see his apprentice and son.

They spent their first winter evening together inside the main farmhouse, eating dinner and bouncing ideas around for the tower. It was nice, Alice thought to herself. It felt like a real family.

Of course, Damon was family to her, but now she had to share him with Sebastian. She had wanted the warlock to like and approve of him, but she had had no idea just how close they would become, both friendwise and… biologically. But things had a way of working themselves out.

As the witch watched her two friends chatting and making plans for Damon’s new home, she found herself immensely grateful for the farm and everything her grandfather had left for her out here.  
 **  
The winter season has rolled in now. Not much farming to be done, but our crew will find some things to keep them busy~ Have I mentioned lately how much I love getting reviews and feedback? It justifies me spending all this extra time in writing this fic, so please keep the comments coming <3 - Mystical Jelly**


	45. Plans

The first week of winter was spent laying the foundation of Damon's tower. As Alice worked with the animals and kegs, Damon taught Sebastian the basics of magical theory and showed him how to lighten the stones and make them easier to move around. They seemed to be having great fun with it, and honestly Sebastian was taking to magic way easier than anyone else Alice had ever seen. He was already casting his first spells under Damon's watch, making the large stones weightless and helping Damon to hover them over to the proper placements. Krobus had come by to help as well, hiding at the edge of the farm and smashing stones into the proper shapes for the two warlocks.

The witch decided to leave the men to their work and went to forage for the remaining items the Junimo had requested. She gathered a crocus and some winter roots, stopping by the beach to ask Willy to keep an eye out for a Nautilus shell for her. He seemed a little curious as to why she would need one, but he promised to keep watch for one.

She made her way to Gus', figuring she'd get some food to go. It was mid-day by this point, so the saloon was mostly empty. The bartender greeted Alice with a kindly nod as she approached the counter. "Fairing okay so far farmer Alice? Winter is your off season, any plans to take a break from work?" Alice could make out a bit of teasing behind his innocent question.

"It's like you still don't know me at all Gus~" She responded.

The man chuckled, finishing wiping down a glass and taking her order. Gus went to the back to prepare her a couple of pizzas when Emily arrived through the saloon doors to begin her shift.

"Alice!" She bounced over to her. "Whatcha doing?~"

"Just grabbing food. Don't feel much like cooking tonight."

Emily nodded enthusiastically. "So how is Sebastian? I heard about what happened, really crazy stuff, should I be worried about him?"

Alice knew that Emily of all people had a good heart and good intentions. Emily wasn't necessarily a gossip as much as she was overly protective and involved in other's lives. But in a well-meaning way.

"He's doing pretty good actually. His father is going to be staying o the farm with us from now on so they can get to know each other better." The town was bound to find out sooner or later. No point trying to hide it.

"Ooooh! Really?! That's great! I was totally bummed that I didn't get a chance to meet him!" Emily clapped her hands happily. "Weird that you ended up knowing Sebastian's father before he did though. Must be fate! Or maybe you just sensed that Sebastian was of the magical variety like you and that's why you were attracted to him!" Emily hypothesized.

"Uuuuhhh-" Alice didn't always know how to respond to Emily's wild trains of thought. "I definitely didn't know he was magical… but Damon has been teaching him a little the last few days and he's taking to it well."

"Wow! Neat! I'm so jealous! Do you think that's why Robin didn't want them to meet?" She asked bluntly, leaning in and waiting for Alice's response with a sort of intense expectancy.

"Um, I really don't know Em. I have no idea why she wouldn't have told Sebastian about his dad. Damon, he's a good guy. I've known him my whole life basically."

"I don't think she likes magic and stuff." Emily confessed. "I tried talking to her and Demetrius once about spiritual stones and healing and stuff and I think I freaked her out!"

Alice shrugged. "Yeah. We haven't talked much since that night with Leah. Well, we didn't talk much before that either to be honest, not since Sebastian moved to the farm."

"About that~" Emily grinned. "So do you two have any plans?"

"Plans?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Plans!" Emily insisted. "Like getting married, having the babies type plans!" She smirked.

Alice turned red, not prepared for this sudden change in Emily's questioning. She really knew how to throw a person off.

"No… no plans…" Alice winced.

"Oh. Really? Because I think you two would make really cute little warlocks and witches together~"

"Emily!"

"Okay okay, sorry. I was just wondering~ I mean, you've been going steady for a few seasons now, so I just thought mmaayybbbeee~"

Gus returned with Alice's order, and she quickly paid and grabbed the two boxes of pizza off the counter. She waved a goodbye to Emily and Gus, watching as the blue-haired girl skipped behind the counter like nothing was awkward or wrong in the slightest.

Alice sighed as she walked home. She knew that people out here probably got married a little faster than in the city, but she felt as though she and Sebastian had only started officially dating! And now Emily was asking her about marriage?

Well, they definitely were making plans for the future together – buying furniture, laying out the plans for more iridium sprinkler upgrades and even debating the productivity of building a slime hutch. Whenever she thought of the future, Sebastian was in it. Maybe that's why she had been so worried that night at the festival. Because she hadn't known if he'd still want to live on the farm after talking with Damon. He could have just as easily moved to the city with his father.

But he didn't – Alice had to remind herself. He stayed.

She didn't want Sebastian to leave the farm. She wanted to make it a place where they could both live happily.

Some people in town say that Emily has the uncanny ability to predict certain things in the future. The witch wondered if the girl could see Sebastian in her future as well.  
 **  
Thanks for all the kind reviews! I really love hearing from you guys and getting to know what people like! - Mystical Jelly**


	46. Old Friends

They set up their pizza, plates, and napkins down on the southern end of the farm. The boys were no where close to being finished for the night, but they had definitely started to make progress on the tower already after the first few days of work. Like all decent magical towers, they needed to dig out a basement for it. Krobus apparently had been very helpful with this as well. The Shadow People were natural tunnelers, and the fiend had helped the men clear out a hole that was almost as large as Alice's farmhouse. They had finally finished lining the walls of the 'basement' with stone and shelving.

"We should put a basement in too, don't you think?" Sebastian had questioned Alice.

"In the farmhouse?" She had never really considered that before.

"Yeah, you could fit more kegs down their or use it for storage or something."

Krobus bounced around happily. "I could help with that Miss Alice!" He seemed excited to have tasks to perform rather than just wobbling around the sewers all night.

"I guess that couldn't hurt. But it won't hurt the foundation of the house?"

Damon shook his head. "We can support it with magic while we dig it out." He explained. "Sebastian is already getting used to levitation spells."

The younger warlock looked far too pleased with himself at these words.

"Isn't that a bit advanced?" Alice questioned her master, ignoring her boyfriend's smirking.

Damon shrugged. "He's got potential. And he actually enjoys learning the theoretical foundations for these types of magic~"

Alice rolled her eyes. Damon had taught her how to control her powers, but she had never been all nerdy and obsessed with it like her master was. It figures that Sebastian would jump into magic like some sort of science. Those two guys really deserved each other.

"I came out here to get more in tune with magic, Damon. Not to become a nerdy shut-in who spends every waking moment memorizing spells." She huffed playfully.

"What's the difference?" Damon asked with a slight hint of confusion.

She pushed a plate of food into his hands. "Never mind. Just eat."

Hopeless.

The days passed, taking the first week of winter with it. The town was quieter, most people staying indoors and keeping to themselves in the cold weather. The trio decided to skip the Festival of Ice on the 8th, claiming that the tower needed more work if they were to finish before the Feast of the Winter Star. But Alice knew the real reason for skipping out on the event. She knew neither of her boys were keen on running into the carpenter during the ice sculpting show.

The witch knew that Sebastian had received more than one letter from his mother in the past few days. She'd leave them on his desk while sorting the mail. But she was pretty sure he never opened them. She had found a few of them in the fireplace, burning in their unopened envelopes one evening. She wasn't going to bring the subject up with either man though. She didn't have much to say in the carpenter's defense honestly.

Instead, the three farm residents decided to focus their attention on Sebastian's upcoming birthday. They had already invited Sam and Abigail over to the farm in advance for a small party. Sebastian refused to let them do anything fancy, so instead they were just going to take the day off and let the birthday boy watch his favorite nine-hour long, fantasy, movie saga. They would make food and Damon planned to bake him a cake. Krobus even said he would stop by and gift Sebastian the traditional birthday present of his people – whatever that meant.

They still had a few days before the party though, so on the day of the Festival of Ice, the trio walked into town. It was empty. Everyone was in the forest celebrating the event. It was the perfect time for them to take a walk up to the Community Center. They had a whole bag full of goodies for their friends inside.

Alice opened the old wooden doors, letting the men step inside after her. It was silent, the Junimo probably too afraid to come out since Alice wasn't alone.

Alice headed over to the far left side of the room. She knelt down beside the tiny Junimo Hut, "It's okay~ They're my friends!" She assured the creatures in their language.

The night before, Damon had tried his hand at replicating Rasmodius' potion, the one that had allowed her to communicate with the tiny sprites. The warlock had taken something similar when he was younger and in training, so he had a general idea of how to make it. Alice and the warlock had had to work at convincing Sebastian it wasn't poison before he eventually agreed to drink the green, goopy mess.

Damon now nudged his son, urging him to say hello. A shy looking Sebastian stepped forward after Alice, greeting the invisible Junimo in their own language.

Immediately a few tiny creatures 'popped' into view, making themselves visible to mortal eyes. One crept over to Sebastian wearily, touching his shoe with tiny stick hands. Another was rolling across the floor to check on the third individual.

It seemed to take a moment before recognizing him. "Master Damon!" It squeaked, but the words came out as small tinkling noises. Damon smiled down at the sprite, kneeling to pick it up as it bounced with arms raised. The next thing Alice knew, the entire floor was being flooded with Junimo, all bouncing past her and Sebastian and running to the familiar warlock.

Sebastian looked surprised by the number of them and the two watched as the forest creatures ran to their old friend, climbing up his pants legs and dropping down from the ceiling to land on him. Damon was laughing, glad to see his old magical buddies again too.

The ten minutes that followed was pure chaos. All the Junimo want to climb onto the warlock and the room was full of squeaks and chirps and bell-like chimes as the sprites celebrated and cheered. Their child-like joy was contagious, and the trio sat for a long period just playing with the critters.

Damon told his friends that Sebastian was his son. Then he had to go into an explanation of what a son was. Apparently the Junimo didn't procreate the same way humans did. Once they understood that it meant Sebastian had been made by their dear friend though, they were very welcoming of him, crawling up his arms to hide in his hoodie, pushing themselves into his pockets and rummaging through his hair energetically.

Sebastian quickly got over the awkwardness of it all and just let them explore. It was hard to say no to the Junimo. They really were just that cute.

"I have some surprises for you guys~" Alice told the magical beings, pulling open her bag and starting to dig around inside.  
 **  
A short chapter. I hope to get another one out later today or early tomorrow. Just a quick update on our heroes' lives~ - Mystical Jelly**


	47. Cabbage

“I have some surprises for you guys~” Alice told the magical beings, pulling open her bag and starting to dig around inside.

One after another, the witch pulled out the requested items for the Junimo and handed them over. Happy chirping sprites jumped for them, hastily taking them away to store in separate rooms. Some of the tiny creatures grabbed fruits and vegetables, hiding them beneath the floorboards. Others grabbed fish and began to chuck them into the fish tank at the far end of the room.

“Is there a pattern to these gifts that I’m missing?” Sebastian inquired.

Alice shook her head. “I just bring them what they ask for”, she admitted.

A few of the Junimo had remained with the group, continuing to crawl into Sebastian’s hoodie or squeezing themselves into Damon’s coat pockets. It was clear they were happy to have new visitors.

After the forest sprites had finished sorting through all the items the trio had brought them, the herd of Junimo returned to their friends, thanking them and promising to use the magic stored in the items to restore the Community Center further.

“Almost there! Almost there!” They chanted. “One more item! One more!”

Alice looked puzzled. “Really? Did I forget something?” She was sure that she’d brought them everything they had asked for.

“Cabbage!” The herd chirped back excitedly. “Cabbage! Cabbage!”

Alice examined the note that one of the Junimo held up to her. “A red cabbage, huh? I don’t know if they sell seeds for that out here in the Valley….” She would have to special order it and wait for the proper season to grow some. “Sorry guys, you’ll have to wait a while for this one.” So close-

“We wait! We wait!” The Junimo agreed. The tiny creatures assured the witch that whatever magic they had left over they would use to help Pelican town and her farm in the mean time. They were just happy that someone was finally fulfilling their request for these items.

As they left the Community Center a little while later, Alice turned to Damon. “Any idea why they need a cabbage for their magic to work?”

Damon shrugged. “Probably for the same reason they need a cave carrot. The Junimo work in mysterious ways. I don’t think even a grand Wizard like Rasmodius would be able to completely understand them. They draw magic out of ordinary objects, but that’s about all I know.”

The crew walked back home, thankful that the festival was still taking place so that no one was around. Once back on the farm, Alice left to start on dinner and the boys returned to work on the tower.

As the witch busied herself mashing pumpkins for the soup, she reflected on everything that had happened in the past year. She wondered if Grandpa knew just how much she needed the farm. If he knew just how much it would change her life. Grandpa must have known Damon would eventually come back to the valley too if Alice made her life there. Had giving her the deed to the farm been a gift to them both from the old farmer? She had no way of knowing, but she felt like maybe it was true. Grandpa was wise and kind and generous. He had led a simple life but a happy one. Alice owed him everything and would work extra hard to make him proud.

She looked out the window, just barely able to make out the boys on the south end of the farm, levitating stone to build the walls of the tower. Alice imagined that Grandpa would be happy to see Damon and his son living on the farm too. She wished that her grandfather had lived long enough to meet Sebastian. She wished he had lived long enough to see how much she’d grown the farm, or to meet the Junimo, or to tell her one more bedtime story.

It had been a long year. But it had been the best year of her life. She could only hope that Grandpa would approve if he could see her now….

An hour later and the witch had to put her thoughts aside. She brought a couple thermoses of soup down to her boys in the southern field. She was happily surprised to see Krobus had returned and was working with them once again.

“Dinner time already?” Damon asked.

“It’s nearly dark.” Alice reminded him, setting down the hot thermoses and lighting a few glowing orbs from her hands, letting them levitate up to illuminate the work the men were doing.

“I suppose it is.: Damon relented, taking a seat on a pile of stone and grabbing a thermos.

Sebastian joined him. “It’s winter though. The days are shorter.”

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to Krobus. “Staying for dinner Krobus? We’re having pumpkin soup again.” Sebastian and his father never seemed to tire of it, and they had so many pumpkins left that they needed to use up.

Krobus bounced excitedly, warbling a quick ‘yes please’ before joining the boys for a rest. Alice went to fetch some more soup, filling a thermos for herself and dumping the rest of the soup into a hallowed-out pumpkin for Krobus. She’d learned that this was the preferred way for Shadow Fiends to eat their soup. It must be sort of like a bread bowl, she surmised.

She levitated the pumpkin out to the other end of the fields, handing it over to the Shadow and sitting beside her friends.

Even though their winter days were somewhat repetitive up to this point, Alice was tired of them one bit. This past week of working on the tower and fixing up the farm during the off season had been almost relaxing.

The group worked well into the evening, only calling it a night around 1:00am when Alice declared she was about to pass out asleep soon.

The tower almost had an entire first floor completed. Sebastian stated that they could probably finish the ground floor tomorrow and then start work on the second floor on his birthday.

“No working on your birthday!” Alice scolded him.

“But this isn’t work-work.” Sebastian argued. “It’s fun work~”

The witch was too tired to argue with him. She just headed for her room and collapsed into sleep as the clock hit 2:00am.  
 **  
Sorry for more delays. Lately I've been working on my own independent original story, so I've dedicated less time to updating this one. I promise to still finish this one though, just might be a little slower~ Oops! - Mystical Jelly**


	48. Birthday

The morning of Sebastian's birthday was a busy one. Damon was up early, baking his son's cake in the farmhouse kitchen. Alice was rushing to tend to the animals so she could get back inside to shower and change. They had company coming over to celebrate later and she didn't want to smell like her barn animals.

She was heading back to the main house when her phone started to ring. This was surprising to her. Sure, the town knew that her farm had a signal now after some Joja upgrades, but no one ever really called. Especially not this early.

She didn't have many numbers plugged into her cell phone, so she wasn't sure who exactly it was calling. She answered, thinking it might be coming from Abigail or Sam's houses to ask about when they could come over today. "Hello?"

"Alice? It's Robin… do you have a moment to talk?"

The farmer's stomach dropped. She hadn't considered that it could be the Carpenter. She didn't really know what to say. She retreated from the main house's porch steps, heading back towards the barn and out of earshot of anyone within the house.

"Um, sure… What's up?" Alice tried to sound casual, but she was certain that the discomfort was still there in her voice. Her feelings for Robin were mixed. She had grown to be good friends with her, but now she didn't know if that would be possible to regain. More than anything else, she wanted to support Sebastian and Damon and neither were on great speaking terms with her at the moment.

Robin paused for a minute on her end of the phone before replying. "I know Sebastian doesn't want to talk to me. I just want to know that he's doing alright." She paused again. Alice could hear the shakiness of her voice and her heart went out to the woman.

Alice took a breath before responding. "He's… good. He and Damon are happy getting to know each other… They have a lot in common."

She could hear Robin sniffling on the other end of the phone. "They do… I shouldn't have tried to keep them apart. I know that." The Carpenter sounded sincere, but Alice still felt uncomfortable talking about this with her. Sebastian was her boyfriend and Damon was like a second father to her. She didn't have it in her to sympathize too much with Robin at the moment.

"Then why did you?" Maybe she shouldn't have asked. It probably wasn't her place. But she just had to know.

"I don't know." Robin didn't seem surprised by this question at all. The farmer wouldn't even be surprised to learn if she wasn't the first villager to ask her this over the past few weeks. "I was young. We had just gotten married. Then he came out and told me about his magic and I couldn't handle it. I didn't know how to trust him after that."

Alice flinched. "He probably didn't think it would make a big difference to you." She responded, sounding a little colder than she meant to.

"And maybe it shouldn't have been such a big deal", Robin admitted, "But at the time it was. I felt like I couldn't trust him anymore. And after I found out that Sebastian was going to be born, I just thought that he shouldn't be raised around that sort of thing."

"Oh." Alice really didn't know what to say to that. It sounded like the woman truly thought of magic as something awful. The farmer couldn't really relate to that for obvious reasons.

"You know what I mean." Robin urged.

"No… not really." Alice murmured. There was an awkward silence on the phone.

"…Well… can you just tell him I called? And that I'm here to talk whenever he's ready? If he's ever ready…"

Alice agreed. But she probably would have said anything if it meant getting to end the phone call quickly. After hanging up, she trudged back to the farmhouse. Walking inside she was met with the smell of Damon's baking. It was glorious. The warlock was smiling and chatting with his son. A half-asleep Sebastian was climbing down the steps.

"Morning!~" Damon chimed, pushing a cup of coffee into his son's hands. The warlock was extremely excited to have his son on his birthday. He'd missed twenty of Sebastian's special days already, but he was going to make the most of this one.

Alice watched as the boys started up a conversation. She decided that the message could wait. Today she just wanted to enjoy her two warlocks and give Sebby the best birthday possible.

About an hour later the festivities started. Late morning, Sam and Abigail came walking down the farm road with a hooded figure. They had gotten some of Sam's dad's oversized clothes and wrapped Krobus up really good to protect him from the sun. When Alice had asked them for their help getting the Fiend to the farm yesterday, Sam had been a bit shocked to learn that the creature lived basically under his house. Abigail on the other hand had been stoked on the idea. She was a big monster fanatic and loved the idea of crawling down into the sewers to help a friendly fiend attend Sebastian's birthday extravaganza!

They got Krobus inside, drawing the blinds to keep him comfortable. Sam and Abigail went to drop some things off in the kitchen while the Shadow Brute presented Sebastian with the traditional birthday gift of his people – a large golden pumpkin. Apparently, pumpkins were a symbol of friendship in his culture. He had gotten some gold ore from the mines and pounded it into the odd shape.

Sebastian took the heavy golden paperweight, looking befuddled but grateful. He thanked Krobus for his generosity and promised to always treasure it.

"Are we doing presents already?" Abigail inquired, entering the living room area.

"Presents? Were we supposed to bring gifts?" Sam asked.

Abigail glared at him.

"Only joking Abs! Geez…. relax."

The two started to argue a bit as the trio set up the first movie on the television. Alice watched as Damon began to bring more and more snacks into the room to feed Sebastian and his friends. He might have been going a bit overboard… Alice counted doughnuts, sweet rolls, fruit, mini-omelets, and a variety of other breakfasty foods being brought out.

"Where on earth did you get all of these from?" She asked the warlock as he went back into the kitchen to check on his cake.

"I made them last night." He responded innocently.

"WHEN?" Alice found it hard to believe that all these snacks came from her tiny kitchen.

"After you went to bed." He explained sheepishly.

Alice rolled her eyes. Poor Damon was overcompensating to make today special for his son. She reminded the man to relax before joining her friends on the couch. She hopped into Krobus' lap, noticing his curious confusion, and began explaining the plot of the movie to him.  
 **  
Chu~ - Mystical Jelly**


	49. Birthday 2

The group was having a good time just hanging out and watching movies. Sam gave his friend some rare figurine for Solarion Chronicles and Abigail gave him a limited print of the first Cave Saga X comic book. They knew their nerdy friend well.

When it got to Alice’s turn to hand over a gift to the birthday boy, she informed him that she and Damon had gone halfsies with their gifts.

“The loaded farmer couldn’t even afford a gift all her own?!” Sam teased, nudging her with his elbow.

“Shut up Sam.” She turned to her housemate. “Just open it… but… be gentle with it.” She warned.

Sebastian looked puzzled yet intrigued. He opened to box, peeking inside to see a large, purple, slimey…. Something.

“It’s a Slime Egg!” Damon informed his son. “You made mention of how you always wanted to start a Slime Hutch as a hobby. So… after the tower is finished, Alice and I thought maybe we could build a Hutch next.” He was observing Sebastian closely, trying to gauge his reaction.

The young man was speechlessly examining the slimey ‘egg’, then turned to Alice.

“We’ve taken up so much space on the farm already though… Is it really fine with you to continue building onto it?”

Alice chuckled, amused that this was a worry for him. “I think it would be fun! I’m going to have a lot of free time in the new year since I don’t have to water the fields by hand anymore. I’ll need a new hobby too!” She grinned at her friend as she assured him.

Sebastian’s face was a little red as he gave a small smile back. He looked down at the purple blob again, clearly touched by the gift.

The farm was just as much a home to him now as it was to Alice and she had wanted him to know that. She moved closer, giving him a single kiss on the cheek and wishing him a happy birthday as Damon brought over the cake. Damon shared a toast with the birthday boy, sharing in Sebastian’s first legal drink as he turned twenty-one. Abigail, Sam, and Alice stuck with their cranberry juice while the warlock father and son broke into the champagne.

As they started up the second movie and ate their cake, Sebastian’s phone started to ring. He checked it, silenced it, and put it away, returning his focus to the movie. Damon and Alice exchanged looks but didn’t say anything. It rang several more times throughout the movie, but Sebastian eventually just turned it off altogether. The group were careful to ignore it as well, even Sam setting aside his usual obliviousness to be more tactful for once.

Krobus had decided he very much liked human cake, and the group managed to devour the entire thing with his help.

“So Krobus”, Abigail started, “Are you going to come to the Night Market next week?” She was becoming fast friends with the Shadow Brute. Abigail was adventurous and making friends with monsters probably seemed exciting to her.

“Perhaps.” He warbled thoughtfully. “Now that the Pelicanians all know of my existence; it might not hurt to attend one of their yearly festivities.”

Alice had completely forgotten about the Night Market. Lewis had sent her a letter, explaining the caravan of oddities that came into town every year. She looked to Damon.

“Are you going to go?” She asked quietly.

He nodded vigorously. “Of course! The Night Market has lots of events and shop keepers to visit. There’s even art collectors that come to trade.”

“And the mermaid show~” Sam interjected, earning him a jab in the ribs from Abigail.

Damon even turned a little pink around the ears.

“The mermaid show?” Raising an eyebrow at her flushed master. “Should I even ask?”

Damon avoided her gaze, choosing to focus on the television in front of them. “I wish you wouldn’t…”

The farmer groaned. She imagined that the mermaid show was quite the hit with the local men. She turned to her other side, eyeing Sebastian.

“And what about you? Are you going to go see this… ‘mermaid show’?” She glared at him.

He clearly noticed her disapproval and gave a quick - “Nope.”

She smiled, rewarding his answer with another kiss on the cheek, but Sam looked a bit put out.

“Who am I gonna go with then?” He protested.

“Take Shane.” Sebastian suggested. “Tell him they serve beer and I’m sure he’ll go with you.”

Sam continued to pout for another five minutes or so, until the movie got to the interesting bits and he quieted down again.

Ultimately, they all decided to head down to the market and do some Winter Star shopping next week. Any day now they were going to receive Lewis’ letter about who their festival gift recipient was to be, so they needed to hit the shops to find a nice gift for their ‘Secret Santa’ buddy. Even Damon had reached out to the mayor about getting into the mix. He was officially back in the town registry as a resident now, and he was looking forward to attending all the festivals he’d loved as a child again.

Lewis was always responsible for the ‘random’ selection of who gives gifts to who during the festival, and Alice knew that Sebastian had gone to talk with him about it earlier in the week. She imagined that Sebby just wanted to avoid any drama that might come if he or Damon were selected to give gifts to the Carpenter family. She assumed that he had asked Lewis to ensure that the ‘random’ selection would take that under consideration for the festival.

It was sad that it had come to that point, but Alice still hoped that things would eventually calm down. Things would never be what they once were, but maybe that was for the best. At least her warlock boys were getting a chance to know each other now and Sebastian seemed a lot happier than when Alice had first met him. He’d gone from being the town jerk in her eyes to being her best friend and partner.

She definitely couldn’t imagine the farm without him. Even the barnyard cat she had adopted from Marnie seemed to like his presence on the farm. Every morning, Cheshire would meow at Sebastian’s bedroom door until he let her in. The cat would sleep on his feet or on his chest, late into the morning after Alice had gone out at dawn to feed the other animals. Both Cheshire and Sebastian tended to sleep in, so they were nap buddies.

Even now, as they watched movies together and celebrated Sebby’s day, Cheshire was brushing up against the birthday boy’s legs, purring as she walked between his feet in an infinite loop.

“My cat likes you more than me.” Alice commented dryly.

Sebastian only chuckled, swinging an arm around her shoulders and sharing his last bite of cake with her.  
 **  
UwU - Mystical Jelly**


	50. Nightmarket 1

By the time the Nightmarket came into town, Sebastian and Damon had already started work on the Slime Hutch. Damon's tower was finished, complete with a basement for potion making and a tower for astrology studies. Damon and Alice had moved the Obsidian Shield structure to Damon's tower so he could monitor it. The warlock did some work on it so it would exclude Krobus from it's barrier spell. That way they didn't have to keep turning it on and off every time the Shadow Fiend visited.

Sebastian was super excited to get working on his new hobby. He had already set up the Slime Incubator in Alice's new wine cellar as well. They knew it would take some time before the egg hatched and hoped to be finished with the reinforced, iridium Hutch before that point. But just to be safe, they kept the door to the cellar locked just in case the egg decided to hatch in the middle of the night downstairs.

With things on the farm progressing even in the slow months of Winter, Alice hadn't spent much time yet on her plans for Spring. She had made sure her orders of seeds were set to be delivered to Pierre's by the first of the season and had double checked all the sprinklers in her fields. Satisfied, the witch had spent the rest of her free time prior to the Nightmarket brushing up on her magical skills. Just watching how fast Sebastian was taking to magic was making her feel like a half-wit. It had taken her years to master shield spells and mild teleportation. But Sebastian was already experimenting with scepters and staffs. He was reading through several tomes a day, memorizing spells and researching magical theory. It was like he had been waiting his whole life for this. Magic came so naturally to him. Despite how irritating it was that he was quickly surpassing her, Alice was happy for him. It gave him and his father something to bond over and also provided Sebastian with something that made him happy and excited each day.

Sebastian was still ignoring the multiple phone calls a day from his other family though. When Alice had finally asked him about it, he had told her that he wasn't really mad anymore. But he felt like if he had to face his mother and talk about it, that he would probably get mad really fast. Wanting to avoid the inevitable confrontation a little longer, Sebastian did vow to the farmer that he would make sure he spoke with his mother before the new year started. Happy with this solution, Alice had let it go after that.

The night of Winter 15, the farm residents made their way through Pelican town, towards the beach. Pockets full of spending money, they were excited to get a chance to browse the Nightmarket for potential Winter Star gifts. Over the last few days the letters had all gone out to the townsfolk, informing them of who their gift giving buddies were. Damon and Sebastian had refused to tell Alice who their matches were, stating that it went against the festival tradition. So all Alice knew was who her designated giftee was.

Maru.

She wasn't exactly displeased with this pick, but it was a tiny bit awkward honestly. She felt like she knew Maru well enough to find something nice for the girl. She just wasn't sure how easy it would be to go about giving it to her on the day of the festival. It's not like they talked much regularly, so going up to her at random during the Winter Star's feast felt…. well, random.

Alice was pretty sure she would just wrap up a few golden bars for the girl. Maru liked to experiment and build things just like her father, and Alice new that a rare material like gold would be a good gift for her work. Maru wasn't the type to go down deep into the mines, even after Alice had fixed the mine shafts.

So with her Winter Star gift already planned, the witch was mainly looking about the market for herself. She ordered a nice iridium fireplace from the Mysterious Woman who ran the traveling cart that often passed through the forest. She also found some nice potted plants to place around the farm. Damon found a few statues to put outside his tower and also a suite of armor in relatively good condition. Sebastian bought some art for the house from a snooty salesman and then had to spend time fending off Sam, who was still trying to convince the dark haired male to come watch the Mermaid's show with him.

"Come on man! It's harmless entertainment!" Sam pleaded with his best friend.

"Why do you need me to come with you?" Sebastian protested, acutely aware of Alice glaring at the back of his head a few feet away.

"Because it's no fun to go to a show alone!" Sam grabbed the man's arm, dragging him off towards the boat where the show takes place.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, shrugging helplessly and giving her an 'I'm sorry' look before following after Sam.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to the warlock beside her. "Can you believe this?" She questioned him, shaking her head at the young men's antics.

Damon shifted back and forth on his feet before clearing his throat. "Ehm- Yes, quite unnecessary… Perhaps I best go with them. Make sure they don't get themselves into too much trouble…" He refused to look at the disapproving witch beside him. "I'm a father now, after all… It's my job to look after him…"

Alice snorted indignantly. "You men are all the same."

She left the blushing warlock behind and went to go check out the submarine fishing booth instead.  
 **  
Sorry for taking so long to update! I was working really hard on my original story for a while and then my family and I ended up moving states which took up basically all of my time. Finances are tough right now, so work is my priority until I win the lottery, but I will still try to update a few times a week until the story is finished! – Mystical Jelly**


	51. Mermaids

It was a few hours later when Alice finally exited the submarine. It was getting late and she wanted to head back home with her bag full of exotic sea creatures. She started making her way through the market, searching for her warlocks. After walking around the docks for a while, she spotted Damon, Sebastian, Sam, and Shane up on the shore, sitting on rocks and chatting up a group of (of course) mermaids. No doubt performers from the show they had attended.

Alice frowned, giving a huff and travelling up the beach towards the group. Even from a distance, Shane seemed pretty drunk – he was laughing a little too loudly and had his arm around a pretty blonde mermaid gal. The mermaid didn't seem to mind though and it looked like she was flirting with the man. But that was nothing compared to the group of mermaids surrounding Damon. Four different women were hanging on his every word, smiling and laughing with the warlock and trying to all get his attention at once. Alice wasn't surprised. It probably wasn't every day that the merfolk got to see a powerful magic user come into town. Despite her master being an introvert and a bit socially awkward at times, Alice knew that any sensible mermaid would want to bag herself a catch like him. That was probably why he was getting so much attention from the girls. Damon was completely red in the face, trying to talk to four girls at once. He looked like he had bitten off more than he could chew, so to speak.

At least Sebastian was smart enough to ignore the girls for the most part, trying instead to just have a conversation with Sam and Abigail, who had met up with the boys on the beach at some point prior to Alice's arrival. Abigail was glowering at Sam though, even as Sebastian tried to keep up a conversation. Sam too had a mermaid flirting with him heavily. The red-headed fish girl was leaning against him as the group sat on the rocks. She probably had to though, since she had no legs to keep herself up on her own.

Alice approached the group, giving Damon a judgmental look before turning her attention to Sebastian. "Having fun?" She asked darkly.

"No." Sebastian responded quickly, earning himself a chuckle from Alice.

The witch went to sit between him and Abigail. "Seems like you guys kept yourself busy. Ready to go home?"

The man nodded hastily, seeming eager to get out of this situation. Alice felt a little better knowing that at least her boyfriend didn't seem interested in ogling the pretty mermaid girls. She stood up, taking Sebastian's hand in her own. "Bye Sam." She stated without looking at him.

He didn't seem to hear her over Shane's boisterous laughter. Or perhaps he was just too distracted. Either way, Alice turned to Damon. "Coming?" She asked coldly.

"Yes!" Damon tried to stand, but multiple sets of hands grabbed for him and forced him to sit back down. The girls didn't seem willing to let him go just yet. Flustered and embarrassed, Damon tried to excuse himself a second time, but he was shot down again with disappointed looks from the mermaids and protesting. He looked to Alice pleadingly for some assistance.

The witch rolled her eyes and pulled Sebastian away towards the town. Damon had gotten himself into that mess and he could get himself out of it too~

She heard her master calling out to them behind her as they walked away. A guilty looking Sebastian kept peeking over his shoulder at his father getting left behind, but he didn't dare say anything to the witch about it. He seemed to understand that he was very close to losing her good graces after attending the Mermaid show with his friend.

They made their way home through the cold, Alice huddling close to Sebastian for warmth and Sebastian putting his arm around her to share it. They dropped off the exotic fish in Alice's fish pond before heading inside.

"Did you buy everything you wanted?" She inquired.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, but they will have a fresh stock tomorrow. The Nightmarket always has different things for sale each night of the event. It's how they keep people coming back."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. Wanna stop by again tomorrow then?"

He nodded.

"Going to attend the Mermaid show again tomorrow?"

He shook his head.

"Good boy."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to her room.

She had stayed awake reading for a while to make sure her master got home safely. Poor Damon dragged himself back onto the farm a few hours later, looking exhausted. Serves him right, Alice thought. What sort of father attends a frisky mermaid how with their son?

Soon after the warlock's return to the farm, the witch shut off her light and went to bed.  
 **  
Trying to update regularly! Here's another chapter for everyone, let me know what you think! Reviews/Comments are always great! - Mystical Jelly**


	52. Nightmarket 2

Day two of the Nightmarket went a little smoother. The trio started the day with a good breakfast so that the boys could get back to building during the daylight hours. Damon sheepishly entered the farmhouse in the morning, checking to make sure he was still invited to breakfast after frustrating Alice the previous evening. Of course he was invited in quickly and given a plate full of food by the witch. Alice had brushed up on her household and cleaning spells since she was cleaning dishes for two additional people now. After finishing her food, she went about practicing her spells, trying to get the dishes to wash themselves by enchanting some towels and sponges. It was a slow process getting all the spells to coordinate though, and it would probably have been faster to just do the dishes by hand herself. But at least next time it would go a bit faster now that she was getting the hang of it.

Alice promised to meet the boys down at the market later, but for now she left the farm to go hang out with Abigail in town. The girl had looked absolutely livid the night before, having to watch Sam and Shane make fools of themselves in front of the mermaid girls. The witch figured she could use a buddy for the day and had called and made arrangements to play video games with her until the market re-opened later that day.

"Can you believe those guys?!" She questioned Alice as they set up the game in her bedroom. "Losing their minds over a couple of floosies!"

"Mermaids are notorious flirts. They probably just enjoyed having their egos stroked a bit." Alice commented with a bit of disgust.

"I can't stand him!" Abigail seemed even more frustrated than Alice had been. "You know that Sam called me to come hang out with him yesterday, right? And I get there and he's no where to be found! Then he comes out of that show with that girl hanging all over him! He had totally forgot that we were supposed to hang out!"

"Ouch. That's rough. Sort of sounds like Sam though… He tends to forget stuff like that." Alice grimaced. She loved Sam, but he wasn't the most reliable guy always.

"He's unbelievable!" Abigail huffed and started up the gaming console. "I hope that chick gets him to spend all his cash on her before the show leaves town. Would totally serve him right."

"I doubt he'll see her again. I mean, doesn't he need to watch Vincent tonight? It's not like he can bring his little brother to the Mermaid show." Alice reasoned.

"I bet he would though! He's unbelievable!" She repeated.

Alice was beginning to wonder if Abigail was mad at Sam for some other reason. She seemed to be steaming in anger over what happened last night, and it seemed like a bit of an overreaction at this point.

"So… what did Sam say to you when you guys went home?" The witch inquired.

"Nothing. I gave up on him and left. Your teacher and those two idiots were still talking to those girls when I left." She was glaring at the television screen, booting up a save file and practicing a bit.

"I see… well you should tell him that he messed up. You know he wouldn't do it on purpose to piss you off. He probably doesn't even realize that you're this mad." Alice offered.

"No… it's whatever… I don't care." But she did seem to care. Abigail sighed and put the game on pause. She turned to Alice. "Can I tell you something embarrassing, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, not even Seb?"

Alice was taken aback by this sudden change in demeaner. "Um, yeah… sure."

The purple-haired woman sighed again, taking a moment to clear her mind before continuing on. "When Sam called yesterday, asking to hang out… I thought it was going to be like… you know… a date or something."

Now Alice understood. Abigail had shown up to the beach expecting some one-on-one time with Sam and instead the blonde had spent the entire evening flirting with some other girl. "Oh…"

"Yeah…" Abigail groaned. She flopped back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Am I a total idiot? I mean, going out with Sam probably isn't a very good idea anyway, right?"

Alice laid down beside her. "I don't know. Do you like him like that?" She hadn't realized that Abigail might have feelings for the quirky, upbeat musician.

Abigail shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe?" She looked to Alice as if asking for her to decide for her.

"You should tell him how uncool last night was." Alice advised. "I mean, even if he didn't mean it as a date, at least tell him you expected to spend time together and it wasn't right for him to ignore you like that."

Abigail looked back up at the ceiling. "I guess so. Why couldn't I just fall for a smart guy like Seb though? At least you seem to be able to keep him in line pretty well~" She teased.

Alice scoffed. "He knows I'll hex him into next week if he starts looking at other girls."

"You should teach me some hexes then." Abigail said cheekily.

The girls passed the time with games until 5:00pm, then made their way down to the beach together. Damon and Sebastian hadn't arrived yet, but it didn't take long for the girl to spot Sam on the docks with his brother Vincent.

Alice looked to her friend. "Gonna go talk to him?"

Abigail took a deep breath. "Yeah. I probably should, huh?" She bid Alice a farewell and went to go give Sam a piece of her mind.

By the time Alice grabbed some complimentary coffee, Sebastian was approaching her from the shore. She shared her mug with him as they browsed the shops once again. Spotting Sam and Abigail talking a little ways away, Sebastian nudged Alice. "What's that about?" He whispered to her.

Alice shook her head. "Sam ditched her last night for the mermaid girls." She left out the part about Abigail thinking Sam had asked her out.

"Oh… damn. How pissed is she?"

"Pretty pissed." Alice confirmed. "But I don't think Sam even realized what he did."

"No probably not. He doesn't have the best memory when it comes to setting plans." Sebastian replied bitterly. "I can't tell you how many times I've shown up to his house for early band practice and he's still in bed asleep."

Alice chuckled. She could just picture an irate Sebastian banging on Sam's window to be let inside as the blonde snored.

After checking each shop's new stock for the evening, they decided to go walk along the beach together. They passed Krobus, who had decided to participate in the night's activities after all. The Shadow Fiend was walking with a smiling Leah as she hopped around on crutches, and Elliot close behind the two. It was nice to see him making friends with the townspeople.

As they exited the docks, Alice saw Damon chatting with the Mysterious Woman who ran the travelling cart. Alice had often wondered if the woman was a witch like herself but had never asked. She hadn't wanted to offend the lady incase she wasn't. But by the way Damon and the woman were talking, they seemed to be discussing more than wares. Damon looked like he was blushing just slightly, and the woman was leaning over the counter of her booth just a little closer than was necessary.

"I never knew master was such an accomplished flirt." Alice remarked to the man's son.

Sebastian cringed. "I never realized the Nightmarket was such a good place to pick up women."

She elbowed him in the ribs before continuing their walk across the beach.  
 **  
Next up will be Nightmarket #3 ! I plan to continue the story at least until the end of Year 1 - Mystical Jelly**


	53. Nightmarket 3

It was the final day of the Nightmarket event. After today, the caravan would be heading out to another destination. Alice debated on whether or not she even wanted to go to the third night of the event. She had already seen all the attractions, so the only real reason to go would be the shopping. She couldn’t think of anything she possibly needed or wanted, but after telling her master of her plans to skip the final night he had protested vehemently.

“But it’s tradition! You can’t not attend all three nights!” A disappointed Damon had said.

Alice then had to remind the man that he had skipped the last twenty years of the Nightmarket to go hide off in the city. A bashful Damon still pleaded with her to go or at least stop by for a little while, to which Alice finally agreed.

Sebastian had gotten a call from Sam earlier, asking if he wanted to tag along with him and Abigail for the final night, so he already had plans. So it came to pass that at 5:00pm the witch walked with her master down to the docks once more, to experience the final night of the exotic merchant stands.

When she had asked Damon where he wanted to start, the warlock had suggested the Mysterious Traveling Cart. In fact, he had sounded a little bit too eager in Alice’s opinion.

“Want to head back to say ‘hi’ to your girlfriend?” Alice drolled.

Damon’s ears turned red. “I’ll have you know that Drusilla and I have been friends for years. She and her mother used to bring their Traveling Cart through Cindersap every couple of days as far back as my childhood.” He sounded a little defensive though, like Alice’s words had held a bit of truth to them. It had been pretty obvious that the man had been flirting with the merchant the previous evening.

Alice shrugged it off and followed the man to the floating shop. Damon gave the woman a shy wave which she returned enthusiastically and came over to talk with them. Alice and her master spent a short time explaining how they knew one another. The shop owner obviously knew Alice as the farmer in town, but had been surprised to find out that the girl knew Damon. After going through the abridged version of their story, Alice left the two to chat while she browsed the fresh stock of items for sale. She wasn’t really paying attention, just browsing the various dishes, furniture, and seeds, until—

“Cabbage!” She shouted so loudly that Damon jumped beside her at the counter. The shop owner looked over at the girl.

“Yes ma’am, fresh red cabbage, last one I have as well.”

Alice was already picking it up, claiming it greedily. Well, it wasn’t greed for her own sake. The last item the Junimo had requested was a nice, round red cabbage. Alice thought she would have to wait till next summer to grow them one, but here sat a perfectly good candidate for the Junimo right here in front of her!

She was so excited that she nearly dropped the thing in the water while trying to fish out money from her pockets to pay for it.

Deciding not to risk the poor cabbage’s safety, she told Damon that she was going to head straight to the Community Center to drop it off. He chuckled and nodded, agreeing that the Junimo would be glad to receive the final gift.

Alice bid the shop owner a quick farewell and many ‘thank you’s as she hurried back to town. She bounded towards the Community Center, cabbage in her arms. She only hesitated when she finally arrived at the doors of the large building. Catching her breath before entering, the witch pushed open the doors.

She was immediately greeted with a corus of happy chirps from the ceiling and floorboards. The sprites started to roll across the floor towards their friend. They bounced from beneath furniture and jumped out of the fish tank, shaking off the cool water. Alice presented them with the glorious cabbage, setting it down in the center of the room. This earned many cheers and loud screeching chirps of immeasurable happiness. It took about a dozen Junimo just to lift the veggy up and move it about. They carried off somewhere as the other sprites rejoiced.

Alice had to laugh at their reactions. They were treating this gift of a plant like it was the solution to world hunger.

‘Thank you! Thank you! That is all we needed!’ She heard them speak in their mysterious language. ‘Now we must return to our world. Our world of magic and light!’

Alice frowned. “Will I see you again?” She hadn’t realized that the Junimo were planning on leaving after their tasks were completed.

‘We will visit! Visit friend!’ They promised.

Alice watched as the tiny creatures began putting the final touches on the building, mending wooden planks and even teleporting their tiny hut away to make room for furniture. Then they began to squeak and bounce, waving their goodbyes as one by one they vanished – ‘popping’ out of view.

Alice realized that there were tears in her eyes as she forced a smile and waved goodbye to her magical friends. Soon it was quiet.

The Community Center bundles had been completed.  
 **  
God bless the new 1.5 update that gives you the option to get a Red Cabbage guaranteed Year 1. Those things used to be such trolls! - Mystical Jelly**


	54. Comfort

The girl walked home sadly. Sure it was nice knowing she had finally completed the Community Center bundles, but she had never considered that the Junimo would need to find a new home after they had finished the building's repairs. She didn't know when she would see them again…

She walked into her home, eyes puffy and red. Sebastian was in the kitchen, somehow already back from the Nightmarket as well.

"Hey," he said, without turning around from cleaning the dishes. "So turns out Sam wasn't supposed to invite me to hang out with him and Abs tonight. I think Abigail thought it was a date or something?" He set down the final plate to dry and turned to his girlfriend. His grin fell as he saw that she had clearly been crying. "Alice? What's wrong? Is dad okay?" He hurried to her side, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.

She sniffled, feeling bad that she had worried him unnecessarily. But also she felt glad to have someone here to hold her. "Y-yeah… he's fine. I just," she didn't want to sound childish, but it was hard to find words to explain herself, "I just got back from the Junimo. They left. They're gone. I found the last item they needed and now they had to go back to their world." She had started to cry again just talking about it. She wrapped her arms around Sebastian's back and buried her face in the neck of his hoodie. She sobbed a little while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Oh… Alice, I'm so sorry." He sighed. "But I'm sure they'll be alright. Dad says the Junimo are super powerful, so I'm sure they can take care of themselves."

The witch knew he was right, but it didn't make her feel any better. She had liked knowing that she could always just head down to the Community Center and visit the tiny creatures. They brought her so much happiness, just watching them play or sing brought the witch joy.

"And the magical world is connected to ours, right? So even if we can't see them, they're still technically here in the Valley." He leaned back so he could wipe the tears off her cheeks. "It's not like we won't ever see them again." He tried to smile.

The farmer nodded sadly. "I know… I just didn't realize that fixing the building meant they had to leave right away…"

Sebastian made her a cup of hot chocolate and they sat together in the living room for a while. They watched television together and the boy let the witch lean against his shoulder until Damon came home. Sebastian explained to the concerned warlock the reason for Alice's glum state and Damon sympathetically offered his pseudo-daughter a comforting hug. He promised to speak with Rasmodius and learn the proper way to build a Junimo Hut. That way the little creatures would be drawn to the farm and be able to cross over between the magical world and the mortal world more frequently. This gave Alice hope that at least she would be able to see her friends again soon.

Overall, by the end of the night, she was still happy that she had managed to accomplish all of the tasks that the Junimo had given her. Lewis and the other townsfolk would probably be very excited to know the building was up and running again as well. She tried to remind herself that this was a good thing, even if it didn't feel that way at the moment.

Damon helped Alice send an enchanted letter to the Mayor's home, informing him of the repairs to the Community Center building. They let the sealed note out through the window and watched it soaring away towards town to deliver itself. Afterwards Alice had returned to the sofa to curl up against Sebastian's side once again.

She must have fallen asleep like that though, because the two woke up the following morning still sitting on the couch. Alice had laughed, thankful for such a considerate person to call her own. No one could cheer her up quite like Sebastian could when he tried. He was always there for her when she needed it the most it seemed.

Throughout the rest of the day, Sebastian seemed to keep a close eye on her though. Probably just making sure she wasn't faking happiness for his or Damon's sake. They even got an unexpected visit from Krobos on the farm, which Alice later realized was arranged by Sebastian to keep her spirits up.

It worked like a charm of course. Any time spent with Krobos was always fun and eventful. But the witch certainly appreciated all the effort the man went through just to keep her happy.

When he had first moved onto the farm, he worked hard to keep things clean and organized and did the shopping among other things, and it had always felt like he was overcompensating because Alice had offered him the place to stay. But now… now it just felt like the man wanted to do those things because he wanted to take care of her.

Alice liked that. She liked that he wanted to take care of her. She liked that he was protective of her and willing to make an effort to make her happy.

She was so happy that she had moved to Stardew Valley.  
 **  
\- Next chapter out tomorrow! Time for the Winter Star Feast and a touch more romance! – Mystical Jelly**


	55. The Winter Star

It was just prior to midnight on the 24th of Winter. Damon, Sebastian, and Alice were bundling up to head outside. The trio stepped out into the cold winter's night and headed straight for the southern end of the farm. They trudged through Cindersap forest until they came across Rasmodius standing on the pier of the fresh water lake.

The wizard greeted his student and the two young adults with a casual bow, then turned his back on them to examine the stars like he had been prior to their arrival. Damon had informed the two farm residents that it was an ancient tradition of the magicfolk to gather under a clear sky at midnight to witness the Winter Star coming into view. Only those with magic in their blood could actually see the nighttime phenomenon that was the Winter Star's light. It was so far from the earth, that it's light could not reach the planet. But it's magical radiance could. So the group had gathered together to celebrate their own quiet welcoming of the holiday.

It was a silent affair. Damon stood beside his master, peacefully watching the skies together. Sebastian and Alice took a seat on the end of the pier, huddled close together with the man's arm around her shoulders. The four magical beings watched as midnight came and brought with it a beautiful glowing light in the sky, an extra 'star' coming into view just for them. White and blue light seemed to glimmer happily for a few minutes for the group to enjoy. They silently watched.

Like any star, it was common to make a wish upon it too, right? Alice wasn't really sure what to wish for. Everything she could possibly want was already with her here on the dock. So she silently wished for a fruitful new year on the farm. She wished that whatever happened, that he efforts would make her grandfather proud. As long as she could live up to his dreams for the land, then she would be satisfied. She hoped wherever Grandpa was now, that he too could see the beautiful lights in the sky.

The Winter Star came and went all too soon. After a few minutes of reverent silence, the lights faded, the star traveling away again until the following year.

Rasmodius was first to break the silence, bidding the trio a good evening.

"Will you be attending the festival today?" Alice questioned the wizard. She already figured on the answer though.

"No. I will celebrate privately." He declared. "But I wish you a pleasant feast." He offered a rare small smile to her, then began his walk back to his tower in the distance.

Damon rubbed his hands together for warmth. "We better head back if we want to be well rested for the festival. I'll see you both in the morning." He too smiled and took his leave back to his tower on the farm.

This left only Alice and Sebastian, sitting on the cold dock together. She looked up at him after a few minutes. "So, are you enjoying life as a warlock so far?"

He laughed softly. "I guess. I feel like I learn something new about this world every day."

"Yeah, that never goes away. I'm still learning new things about magic myself." She grinned, leaning up to place a soft kiss to his cheek. He felt cold to the touch. "Should we head back inside?" She asked.

"In a minute." He tightened his grip around her shoulder, pulling her back to lean against his side possessively.

As she rested against her boyfriend's arm, her gaze fell to the other end of Cindersap Lake. She remembered a few seasons back how she had run into Sebastian over there, literally. At the time, she had just been happy that the brooding male had finally talked to her. She had thought of him as cold and moody. She hadn't known back then how compassionate and caring he actually was. She had never imagined back then that they would have ended up like this together.

So much had happened in this year. She didn't feel like the same person anymore. She was happy. She was where she belonged. How had Grandpa known that this would be exactly what she needed? Exactly what Damon would need? Exactly what Sebastian would need too? Without the farmer returning, Alice had no clue where the young man would have ended up. Probably in Zuzu City somewhere after leaving home. Would he have ever met his father?

No matter.

What's done is done. It was time to look forward, not back. And just like the light of the Winter Star, her future was looking awfully bright.

She snuggled into Sebastian's side a little more. A few more minutes…then they would head back inside for some sleep.

"Alice?"

She looked up at the man. He looked so handsome against the background of the stars in the sky.

"Yeah?"

"With all the construction on the farm… my dad's tower… the slime hutch… I just want to make sure we aren't taking over too much of your space?"

She smirked. "I already told you not to worry about that. After all, if I let you keep enough stuff on the farm, maybe you'll never leave~"

He smiled, and even in the dark Alice could tell he was blushing a little. He and his dad were both so pale that even the tiniest red on their cheeks stood out easily. "I definitely don't intend to leave." He admitted. "Not unless you ask me to go."

It was Alice's turn to blush now. She hoped he meant it. She would be heartbroken if he ever decided to go…

"Well I'm never going to do that." She told the man.

He smiled softly beside her, looking out over the water. They stuck around for a bit longer, than Sebastian walked her home. They shared a kiss goodnight, which maybe lasted a little longer than their usual brief parting kisses. It was late though, and both needed rest before the festival began in the morning. Sebastian had to deal with his mother and her family tomorrow so he needed to be WELL rested. Alice and Damon had requested their own table from Lewis when he was making the plans in preparation for the big day, so at least Sebastian wouldn't be expected to sit with the Carpenter's if things got too weird.

It was a little hard to get to sleep though tonight. The farmer usually could just lay down and get right to dreaming. But filled with butterflies and happiness from time spent with her partner, Alice laid awake for another hour or so before she was able to drift off.  
 **  
Okay, so I lied, one more chapter for today, then an update tomorrow! Thanks for all the kind reviews! It makes it a lot easier to write/update the story when I know people are still interested in it. - Mystical Jelly**


	56. The Gift

Morning came and Alice woke first as usual. She quietly crept into the kitchen so as not to wake Sebastian upstairs. Festivities started at 9:00am in town, but the farmer girl still wanted to get a small breakfast ready for her boys before they left. She whipped up some pancakes and poured a few glasses of juice before Damon arrived at the front door.

Kicking off the snow from his purple boots and setting his royal-looking cape down on a kitchen chair, he went to help Alice set the table.

“Dressing up for the occasion?” She questioned her master. It had been a long time since she had seen him in his warlock get-up.

“The town already knows about my magic and yours, so no point hiding it right?” He didn’t sound 100% confident, but it was still nice to see him coming out of his shell a little.

It didn’t take long until Sebastian came downstairs. Greeting his father with a holiday embrace, he sat at the table and gladly accepted a plate of food.

It was a nice slow start to the morning. Calm and relaxing. Alice knew her two introverted friends would probably run low on energy from all the festival events, so at least she could offer them one last hour of peace before they left for the day-long feast.

After breakfast, the farmer grabbed her gift for Maru and waited outside for the boys. Sebastian went back upstairs to grab his mystery gift and Damon pulled his cape back on. Soon the three were making their way into town. The décor was magnificent, all the bright lights and garlands added to the theme of the holiday. Large tables were set up in the town square all surrounding the beautiful pine tree at the heart of the celebration. The star atop the tree was nothing in comparison to the real thing from last night, however.

Sebastian quickly found their assigned table for the feast, setting his gift down on one of the chairs as Alice went to find Abigail. The girl had been mad at Sam all week, since the last night of the Nightmarket. Alice had been her venting buddy ever since Sam invited Sebastian to hang out on their presumed ‘date’, resulting in Abigail shunning the poor boy until further notice.

Alice knew that the girl could never permanently stay mad at her friend, but it sure would help if Sam got a clue…

Before she was able to find Abigail though, Sam had caught sight of her. Stumbling over his younger brother to get to her quickly, a panting Sam greeted her. “Hey! So is she still mad?”

Alice sighed at the hopeless boy.

“Oh come on! It’s the Feast of the Winter Star! She can’t be mad at me today! She has to forgive me!” He sounded desperate.

“Have you apologized?” She questioned him.

“Yes! Over and over! I didn’t think it would be such a big deal inviting Seb on our date anyway! I mean, I thought it would just be easier that way…”

Alice was taken aback. “Date? So you knew she thought it was a date?”

Sam looked bashfully at the ground. “Well yeah… but… I don’t know… It’s just hard to talk to her one-on-one… I thought if Seb was there it would be easier!”

Alice groaned. “That’s stupid Sam. You can’t invite friends on your date. Otherwise it isn’t a date!”

“I know, I know.” He confessed. “But I panicked, okay?” A did look remorseful and Alice felt a little bad for the guy. She figured it was probably just as awkward for him trying to date a long-time friend as it was for Abigail.

“Look,” Alice started, “You need to apologize again. And make sure when you ask her out again, that you guarantee her that it will just be the two of you!”

He nodded shamefully and slumped his way back to his table, turning back only once to ask hopefully – “But you’ll put in a good word for me?” To which the farmer nodded in affirmation.

The witch rolled her eyes and went to find Abigail inside her father’s shop. She was just finishing putting her coat on by the front door.

“Saw you talking with Sam.” She said as she buttoned her coat.

“He’s ready to grovel. Will you just forgive him already? He says he just got nervous being one-on-one with you and that’s why he invited Sebastian.” She couldn’t hide her grin. “Just have mercy on him, Abs.”

Abigail was trying to hide her own grin as she thought about how stupid her friend was. “Whatever. That’s still silly.”

“I know, but he’s a boy. What do you expect? And worse, it’s Sam… you know how he is, so just forgive the poor guy.”

Abigail chuckled, walking arm-in-arm with Alice back outside. She greeted Damon and Sebastian, pointedly not sparing a glance towards Sam’s family’s table just yet. If Alice didn’t know any better, she’d say that the girl was enjoying having the upper hand on the blonde in their budding relationship.

By late morning she had officially forgiven the boy though, talking with him and Sebastian as Mayor Lewis started off the festivities with a few town announcements and the lighting of the Great Tree.

Sebastian disappeared shortly after that, and Alice assumed he had gone off to speak with his mother. And sure enough, he must have formed some sort of truce for the day, because she saw him let Robin give him a small hug just a while later before he returned to the farmer’s table as the food was brought out. Marnie and Caroline wheeled out trays and trays of food. The whole town had pitched in to making the feast of course, but it had all been stored in Gus’ pub until the festival. Damon had even baked for the occasion as his own donation to the festival. It was a glorious feast. Alice was pretty sure she had never seen so much food in one location at once outside a Joja supermarket.

She had to remind herself to pace herself throughout the meal. The food would be out all day, and the feast had only just begun.

One by one Lewis called forth townspeople to come to the center of the square and stand in front of the Great Tree. Then, that person’s mystery gift-giver would come forward with their present. It was a fun event. People watched and ate and laughed at the funny gifts everyone shared. It was a great community activity. They let the children go first so they would have time to play with their gifts.

Alice watched Damon get up when it was Vincent’s turn, giving the boy an enchanted stick that produced bubbles out of one end when pointed at something. Vincent was thrilled, loving his new ‘magic wand’ and calling himself wizard for the remainder of the day.

When it was Sebastian’s turn, Caroline came forth and presented him with a small potted plant. She told him that if he was anything like his father at his age, that he probably drank way too much coffee and should try tea instead. Sebastian couldn’t deny her claim either, so gratefully accepted the green tea plant.

Even when it was Maru’s turn, it wasn’t as bad as Alice had thought it would be. She tried not to look too awkward as she handed Maru the heavy package containing the golden bars. Maru’s eyes lit up when she unwrapped them, then looked up unsure at Alice as if to ask if the farmer really meant to give her these. Alice had shrugged, saying she didn’t have a use for them and figured Maru could use them as materials in her work. The two girls had shared a timid hug before they both returned to their tables.

The farmer watched as each townsperson got up and received their gift. After a while though she began to wonder how many could possibly be left. She tried to recount in her head how many people had gone up so far, coming to the conclusion that she must be the last person to go up. And indeed, Lewis announced ‘last but not least, our local farmer, Alice’.

Alice hadn’t really been paying super close attention to the gift giving as she had been more focused on eating at the time, but it didn’t take her long to realize that there was only one person who hadn’t given a gift yet to someone. She grinned as Sebastian came up to the Great Tree alongside her.

But her grin turned to a look of shock when he got down on one knee.

The festival and it’s attendees seemed to quiet down immediately, all eyes on the two as Sebastian opened a small box to reveal a Mermaid’s Pendant to the farmer. Alice was familiar with the tradition and what it meant here in Pelican Town.

“Alice?” He looked nervous but he was still smiling up at her. “Will you marry me, Alice?”

For one horrifying moment, Alice’s voice stopped working, so shocked and choked up from what was happening. She worried that she wouldn’t be able to answer. But the next moment her voice returned to her and she nodded vigorously as she agreed to his proposal. She collapsed onto him, arms wrapping around Sebastian as she began to cry happily.

Shane and Sam immediately started whistling at the two and shouting loudly in excitement and congratulations. Abigail and her mother was clapping happily as Sebastian placed the beautiful necklace around the witch’s neck. She briefly caught a glimpse of Damon crying emotionally back at their table, but mainly her focus was on Sebastian. Her fiancé. She cupped his face, planting a long and passionate kiss on his lips.

This earned more whistling from Sam and Shane of course, and Marnie and Jodi eventually had to calm the boys down. The rest of the festival was a blur after that. Alice only remembered staring into Sebastian’s eyes a lot and holding onto him for most of the day. People came over to congratulate them of course. Even Maru and her father came by briefly to wish them well. Alice got the impression that no one other than Damon and Lewis had known what was coming. Lewis had obviously helped Sebastian set it all up to end the feast with their proposal and Damon told Alice later that Sebastian had come to ask him for her hand a while back. In fact, Sebastian had been trying to ask the warlock for the witch’s hand in marriage back on Spirit’s Eve before they had been interrupted by the general chaos of the night.

Sam and Abigail came over to express their happiness for their friends too. After poking fun at Sebastian for a while, the two left to return to their own tables. Or at least that’s where Alice thought they went until she saw the two behind Gus’ pub, kissing under the mistletoe later in the day.

Robin seemed shocked but happy for the two, stating that she would get to work on a wedding arch as soon as possible for the ceremony. Alice thanked her graciously before turning to her fiancé.

“So when do you want to tie the knot?” Was there really a point in having a long engagement? They already knew that they weren’t going to be changing their minds, and neither wanted to plan a big wedding.

“Couple of days? I want to be married to you before the new Year starts.” He stated eagerly.

“Sounds good to me~”

**  
Hope you all enjoyed the story! This is where I originally intended to end this tale, but I do have a lot of ideas on how the story could continue also. So, I might add on to it in the near future as well if I find the time. If you have any ideas on what to incorporate into any additional stories in this universe, I might utilize them in the future.**

**So, leave a review and tell me what you think about the story or any future things you want to see in the fic – like kids, the wizard’s quest chain, 1.5 update stuff, the missing bundle, etc. – Mystical Jelly**

**Author's Note:**

> **I love reading your comments, even the short ones, so feel free to leave one if you have suggestions or anything else! Thanks!**


End file.
